Little Moments
by WickedFaith
Summary: Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? The six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Mediwitch. When James Falls, Lily must take care of him.
1. Riding Trains, Boys, and Tons of Pains

**Little Moments **

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R!

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

**Chapter one: Riding Trains, Boys, and Tons of Pains**

I grumbled and leaned on my arm to get a better view of the outside. Hopefully the train would be pulling away any minute now. I had been there an hour early just to make sure to be on time. You think this being my sixth year I would have gotten the time right. But some things never change. I watched four boys in my year running toward the train late like every year. The train began to move, and I watched Sirius Black jump on to the train before it was able to pick up speed. As I said before some things just never change.

I glanced across my empty compartment. Lily Evans always sits alone on the train. Yes, I'm Lily, and yes, I always sit alone on this train. Sadly over these last five years I hadn't made a single friend. Not that I tried, I just kind of wish I would have. Kind of being the key words. The door flung open, James Potter stood beaming at me.

"Hey guys!" He yelled behind him, "Here is an _almost_ empty compartment." I held back a groan as Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter waltzed into MY compartment! Ugh! Sirius and Peter even sat right next to me! I was now squished uncomfortably close to the window. "Don't let me get in your way…" I mumbled, looking out the window.

"Oh you're not in our way." Sirius said well…seriously not catching my sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and pretended not to listen to what they were saying. Out of the corner of my eye I could see James leaned over so he could talk better with Sirius, "Ok, This is what I had in mind. See, This year we win the Quidditch Cup…"

"Oh well, that's a great idea! Why didn't you use that plan before!" Sirius smirked at James's glare.

"As I was saying, I have this whole new plan worked out! It's going to kick ass!"

"Yes, but how are you going to get Crispin Bray to go for it? It seems you have forgotten, again. You aren't Captain yet, Prongs." Peter rudely felt the need to remind him.

By this time I had forgotten I wasn't supposed to care what they were saying and was staring at the boys. James seemed to be thinking hard over what Peter had said. I looked straight across from me and met another pair of eyes.

Remus Lupin smiled sweetly at me, "How was your summer, Lily? Your name is Lily right?" I held back a growl, "Yes, It is Lily. And my summer sucked."

"Why?" I watched James yawn not bothering to cover his mouth. "It's…uh…It's a long story, really."

"It's a long train ride." Sirius reminded me.

I opened my mouth to reply, but I was cut off by a cart full of food. I watched the boy's flock to the cart as if it were a girl in a tight bikini. I rolled my eyes and focused back on my book. Er…I tried to.

Unfortunately, the words were blocked by a Chocolate Frog. I looked up to see Remus standing over me. "Enjoy." He said sitting back across from me. My shaking hand reached out and grabbed the frog. I looked back up at Remus in confusion.

He had opened his frog and bit its head off. I for one had never been able to eat the frogs. Even if it was just a charm, the thought of eating something that could still walk made me want to gag.

Of course, I didn't want to throw away my first gift (if you could call it that) I had ever received from a guy. Ha, come to think of it, it was the first gift I had ever gotten from a person at Hogwarts. As I said before, I don't make friends easily. I knew the minute the train came to a stop they would forget about me again. Some things just never EVER change.

I continued to stare at the frog in the wrapper. It seemed to beg to be let out. I looked up slowly at the open window next to me and then back to the frog in my lap. While the other boys eagerly downed there snacks, I planned to set mine free.

I slowly unwrapped the chocolate frog that I had decided to name, Frank. I watched happily as it jumped on to the window and then out into the cold air. I glanced back toward the end of the train making sure it didn't get stuck on the side.

Smiling brightly I turned to face forward. All the boys were staring at me with an unreadable look. I coughed awkwardly and went back to reading.

The rest of the train ride was painfully boring. Peter Pettigrew slept the whole way snoring like there was no tomorrow. Remus Lupin sat in the corner with his feet propped up writing in a small notebook. James and Sirius were playing a game of 'Throw the paper wad that Remus had crumpled.'

Sometimes, I miss muggle things like a radio. It had come in so much use while on my annual family vacation this summer. It completely blocked out Petunia's cruel comments on me being a wizard, and my parent's way of tripping over each other to please the spoiled snot.

But after realizing that the sounds of these boys were much more pleasing then my family, I dismissed the thought of any radio. The compartment door flew open and Sam Loggings, the new head boy, stood in the door way. "Better get your robes on guys. We will be reaching Hogwarts shortly. "

I could barely suppress my grin. I would be home soon. I had no idea what I was going to do after Hogwarts. I would miss it terribly. At least I didn't have to worry about that for another year.

I grabbed my robes from my back and trucked to the bathroom. There was a short line so I leaned against the door and waited. The boys had been right behind me. I watched Peter walk through leaving his friends to wait.

I looked to the ground feeling all of the boys watching my every move. I pushed my red hair behind my ear. I glanced back up. James sighed and rolled eyes his. I frowned as I watched Sirius choke on his own laughter. Remus was looking down at the spot I was once staring at.

The door to the girl's bathroom opened and a small 1st year ran out as if she was late. I walked into the bathroom feeling very self consensus. I slipped my muggle clothes off and put my robes on. I looked to the small mirror in front of me.

My breath caught in my throat. Bloody hell! I groaned quickly turned the water on. Chocolate was smeared down my face. I must have gotten some on my hands when I threw away Frank's wrapper! I scrubbed my face until the brown disappeared. I dropped to my knees.

How fucking embarrassing. No wonder Sirius was about to pass out from laughter. I heard someone bang on the door impatiently, "Hurry up!" A girl's voice filled my ears. This is insane. This is bloody insane! I'm Lily Evans, for crying out loud. Far more embarrassing things have happened to me than this! On that good note, I held my head high and walked out the bathroom door.

"Oh great, now it's infected with Mudblood germs." My good notes turned bad again as my eyes met those of Bellatrix Black. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again quickly. I wasn't in the mood to fight. Luckily someone else was.

"Don't call her that." I turned to see James standing in the door way of the boy's bathroom. Did he just stick up for me? How…odd.

Bellatrix stuck her nose in the air, "I'll do as I please." She flipped her black hair over her shoulder and walked into the bathroom. "Thanks." I mumbled with a small smile.

James shrugged it off, "Don't mention it."

"But it was nice of-"He cut me off by holding a hand up. "I'm serious, don't mention it to anyone." He walked off towards the compartment we shared.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

The sorting ceremony was wonderful as normal. It was just as magical as my first year. Gryffindor gained 18 new first years, more than Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw put together! I listened closely as Dumbledore began his usual welcoming speech.

"Welcome students to what is sure to be another magical year at Hogwarts. I'm sure your summers where wonderful." Eh…mine could have been better.

"I'm also sure you are anxious to begin learning, studying, and working on your careers." There were a few groans along with very few 'sure am!'s

"This year we are trying something different to help with career decisions. All six years will be drawing a career in there house common rooms. Each person shall have a different career. Each one student shall follow a person, who works in their drawn career field, and follow them around for two months. After the two months are over, the student will write an essay on this career. Without further a do, let the feast began!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as Dumbledore walked back to the teachers table. I turned back to the students around me. "I hope I get to a professional Quidditch player." I rolled my eyes at James Potter. He probably would. Why do the "cool" students always get the good stuff!

"I just pity the person who gets Madame Portly in the hospital wing." Sirius Black chuckled.

"I hope to get Dumbledore or A Professor. It would perfectly fascinating to see what Dumbledore does all day." I said trying to join in the conversation.

James smirked at Sirius, and Sirius returned the favor before snapping at me, "No one cares what you think, Evans." I flinched, hoping no one noticed. I don't know why I'm surprised at there harsh attitude towards me. I knew they would go back to ignoring me after the train ride. I looked down at my plate and continued to eat.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

"Be sure that each student gets one!" Professor McGonagall instructed to the head boy and head girl who were passing around two hats filled with careers. I eagerly grabbed one. I groaned at the bold print.

**MEDI-WITCH- MADAME PORTLY- HOSPITAL WING**

"What's the matter, Evans? Not your dream job?" Sirius smirked and reached over my shoulder to get a piece of paper. He unfolded it just as eagerly as I had just a few minutes before. I chuckled at what it read.

**TEACHER-PROFESSOR BINNS- HISTORY OF MAGIC CLASSROOM**

Sirius groaned louder than me. "No, Black. It's not my dream job, but I would sure as hell take it over yours." Remus and Peter walked over from the other side of the room. "What'd ya get mate?" Remus put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. He reluctantly showed Remus the piece of paper.

Remus chuckled, "Sucks to be you, Padfoot." It turns out Remus had gotten teacher too only he was to be learning about potions. Peter had Filch and would be helping him clean the school grounds.

"Where's Prongs? Maybe I can get him to trade with me." Sirius asked Remus hopefully.

"No way in hell. He got his dream job; A professional Quidditch player."

Sirius stomped his foot, "Damn him! Where is he?"

Remus pointed across the room, "Flirting with Mary Heur-Wood." I followed Remus's finger as did Sirius and Peter. He was sitting on the common room couch smiling brightly at the young witch. I clenched my jaw. She was practically in his lap with her hands all over him.

"Jealous Lily?" I turned around to see the other Marauders smirking at me. A blush crept back into my cheeks. I was sure they could see it.

"Of course not! I just think it's terribly gross when girls throw themselves at guys like there is no tomorrow." I stuck my nose to the air. I was suddenly feeling more confident about myself, or just in a rush to get out of there. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must withdraw to my bedroom." I pushed between Peter and Remus.

"Good night, fair maiden!" Sirius bowed mocking me as I walked up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

**A/n: I know, I know...I went on and on about only having one story at a time, but I couldn't help it...This story is my favorite! Lily and James are the cutest couple I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. I'm late! I'm Late! For a very importa...

**Little Moments **

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R!

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

**Chapter Two: I'm late I'm late for a very important date**

"Good morning!" Sirius groaned as James plopped down next to him to eat breakfast. "How the hell are you so perky in the morning?"

James grinned, "Just part of my charisma." I took one last bite of my toast before throwing it down on my plate. How come I always sit by these prats? I need friends to sit with. I looked up and down the Gryffindor table before sighing. I had argued with everyone (minus the first years) at this table at least once, and they swore to never do it again. Oh well, that's what I get for being me.

"Did I tell you Sirius? William Lochrin is the person I'm following around for career class!" I now noticed James was dressed in Scottish quidditch robes.

Sirius faked a gasp, "No. You mean it's the same person it was last night!"

James rolled his eyes, "You're just jealous."

"Jealous? What do I have to be Jealous of? I have Professor Binns!" Sirius mumbled sarcastically before taking a large bite of an apple. I've had enough of them for one day. I need to get my books before class.

I stood up and started to grab my diary only Sirius got to it first. "Well….Well…what is this? A diary? You mean Lily Evans is a normal girl and keeps a diary!" He turned to James with a smirk, "Not only that it is in black lace. Tsk tsk, Evans."

He opened it up. My eyes widened with horror. There was nothing personal in there, but it was still mine!

"Sirius Black! Give that back, now!" I reach across the table for it, but he stood up going farther out of reach.

"Dear Diary," He began to read the first page, "Today is the first day of my fourth year, and I am madly in love with James Potter." I stopped dead in my tracks. It seemed like the world did. It doesn't say that in there! There was no James Potter in my diary!

"Black! You know good and well, there isn't a word of that in there." I huffed as the boy continued.

He turned a few more pages, "Today, James Potter smiled at me. Oh! He has a wonderful smile." He was faking a girl's voice that sounded nothing like me.

"Mr. Black, is there a problem?" My face flushed with red.

Dumbledore was standing over Sirius Black's shoulder looking at my diary! He took the book from Sirius' hands, "I believe this is yours, Miss Evans. And I might caution you about bringing it to breakfast again. It seems your fellow house mates have never seen one. Good day, Miss Evans."

"Good day." I mumbled.

"Well…that was-"

"Shut up, Black." I ran from the Great Hall before anyone could utter another word.

"Ok, class. Listen up. I'm only saying this once. Today we are-" Blah. Blah. Blah. It was the first day back! The first class of the first day back! And Professor Flitwick had a lesson ready for us to learn. Don't Professors have hearts!

Oh well, I can afford to daydream just one class. I mean, it's not like I don't have perfect grades_. 'But you didn't get them by daydreaming.'_ An annoying voice in the back of my head reminded me. Ugh, I can't do anything with out my mind jumping all over me!

I glanced at Remus, who was sitting next to me. He was copying notes fast and paying good attention. Damn him! When did he become such a model student? I sighed and opened my note book to get a piece of parchment, but there was none. I had been in a rush this morning and completely forgotten to get my new pack. What was happening to me? I always had my stuff ready three days a head of time!

"Is that correct, Miss Evans?" I jumped up at the sound of my name. Oh no, Professor Flitwick was staring right at me. He's waiting for an answer! And I don't have one.

"Oh uh…" Come on Lily, 50/50 chance. Guess! "No. It isn't." Professor Flitwick stared at me. Oh god, I'm wrong. I can't be wrong. I want to die. Wait…Is he smiling at me? "Very good, Miss Evans. 10 points to Gryffindor."

I let out a deep breath and sat back down in my chair. "Nice save." Remus chuckled from beside me. "You're telling me." I mumbled going back to my daydreams.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!ii!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!ii!i!i!i!i!i!i!ii!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Stupid bell! Stop ringing! Stop it…I'll I want is five more minutes, please. I turned over to my left side.

I groaned as I felt something poke my side. I rolled over opening my eyes slightly. "Sirius...what are you doing in the girl's dorms!"

"Wake up, Evans. You're in the common room. " I opened my eyes fully sitting up. I frowned rubbing my head, "It feels like I've slept for an hour." I looked around for the time, "Must be about time for me to go to the hospital."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you go when the bell rang? Professor Binns already let me go."

My eyes widened in horror, "Oh god! How long have I been asleep!" Ignoring Sirius' snickers I took off toward the hospital wing.

I ran through the door to the hospital wing out of breath, "Madame Portly. I'm so sorry! I-"

She cut me off, "Your 50 minutes late, Miss Evans. The other students have gone."

"I'm so sorry. I fell asleep-"

She cut me off again, "I don't need to hear your excuses. I have a special assignment for you." She began to walk toward the back of the room, "It seems one of the boys in sixth year fell off his broom from sixty feet and is completely unconscious." She had now stopped walking and stood in front of a sheet hanging from the ceiling. "I was under the impression you were a very good student, Miss Evans-"

This time I cut her off, "Oh I am!" She raised her head and glared at me making me feel extremely small. "If you stay the night and take care of the boy, I will over look your tardiness."

"Oh! Thank you, Madame! I'll do it! Whoever he is...I will make him better!" She pulled back the sheet to reveal James Potter's unconscious form.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!ii!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

I leaned over the unconscious boy. Unsure of what to do next. Madame Portly had to run to Hogsmeade for the night. She had left specific orders to wet his head regularly and talk to him. Talk to him...What the hell do you say to a sleeping person other than 'Get up.' As if this talking stuff really works.

I reached for the wet cloth. My shaking hand reached over and dabbed the boys head. He was burning up. Wasn't there some time of potion to wake him up? I ran the cloth over his head and down his cheek.

It's not as if he is going to wake up any time soon. As soon as he was cooler, I dropped the cloth back into the bowl.

I guess its time for the speaking part. I cleared my throat, "Uh...James? You awake? Heh...guess not." I studied the sleeping boy's form. He had a very boyish charm and looked very nice. Too bad his brain doesn't match his outsides.

"Hah...it's funny how you look so peaceful and nice here." I frowned, "I really don't know what I do to make you and the other Marauders hate me, but sometimes I wish I didn't do it. I said sometimes, mind you."

I sat down next to the boy on his hospital bed, "You know, something I've never told anyone...Our first year, I had a crush on you. You were so pleasant then. It wasn't till third year that you started making fun of my red hair and making stupid remarks. I wonder what changed you." I leaned closer to the boy. He moaned a little in his sleep and turned.

I smiled a little, "Maybe the talking really works." I watched his eye lids flutter open.

He moaned, "Evans?" I nodded slowly.

He groaned again, "You have something in your nose." He passed out again.

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews! **


	3. Talking Pillows, notes, and big fellows

**Little Moments **

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R!

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

**Chapter Three: Talking Pillows, notes, and big fellows**

"Aw...aren't they just the sweetest thing?" I groaned and snuggled deeper into my pillow.

"Just like two peas in a pod." Another voice answered the first. I'm dreaming of future. My future house, home, husband, and children. I don't wanna stop dreaming. Make the voices leave.

I moaned again and pulled my pillow closer to me. It wrapped an arm around me pulling me in. I sighed in comfort. Suddenly my eyes flew open. My pillow's eyes followed my example. "AHHH!" I screamed as my pillow turned into James Potter.

"AH! EVANS! GET OFF ME!" I jumped out of that bed faster than a rabbit during hunting season. I blushed deeply as I saw Sirius Black and Remus Lupin staring at us with amused looks.

"This is not what it seems." I said quickly.

"Suuure." Sirius smirked at Remus who nodded in turn.

Potter rolled his eyes, "Anyone care to tell me what happened? All I remember is falling off my broom when sprinting for the snitch."

Sirius and Remus just shrugged so I answered, "Madam Portly said something about your broom going haywire." I blushed as I realized my t-shirt had been up and exposing my belly. I quickly fixed it.

James mumbled some curse words, "I knew I should have gotten a new broom this summer. I'll owl mom for a new one."

"Great." Sirius beamed, "You can use mine for the game on Saturday."

I coughed, "uh...I don't think so. Madame Portly said you'll be in here for a while."

"Who care what that old bat says, anyway?"

"That's quite enough, Mr. Black." Sirius shut his mouth at the sound of the "old bat's" voice.

"Madame Portly, I feel fine I think I can play Saturday."

Madame Portly lifted her skirt and walked over to James's bed. She felt his head, "You may feel fine now, Mr. Potter, but you never know how you will feel in the next ten minutes."

Sirius jumped up from the side of the bed, "That's ridiculous. How could someone get that sick fast? It's impossible."

Remus cleared his throat from behind Sirius, "I don't think so, Padfoot." Black turned to look at what Remus was staring at. James had past out cold again.

Madame Portly had explained to me what happened before leaving the other night. She said that The Great William Lochrin had tried to save James from falling, but unfortunately he wasn't the best wizard. He had mumbled the wrong spell. Fortunately, the spell did nothing; that is until Madame Portly gave James some potion to wake him.

Apparently to two didn't agree. Dumbledore had been outraged at William; so much he almost fired him. But they need him to remember the spell.

So, until they could figure out the spell, William had conveniently forgotten, James was stuck passing out every so often. Madame said it should wear off and his conscious time will get longer.

I glanced at the time. I had already missed Breakfast and I was going to be late for class if I didn't hurry. "Excuse me, Madame." I drew their attention away from the sleeping boy, "I'm going to be late for class."

She nodded, "You'll better go to class and leave Mr. Potter to me. I'll see you later Miss. Evans." I mumbled an agreement and walked off with two Marauders behind me.

"I think it's cute how you fawn after Prongs, Evans." Black called up to me.

I stopped short, "I don't fawn after him."

They caught up to me rather quickly, "So, you just accidentally fell into his bed last night?"

"No. I don't know how I got there. Maybe your precious boyfriend moved me there." The truth, I had no clue when I had fallen asleep last night. I'll I remember is lying next to Potter wetting his head and talking to him.

Sirius sneered, "He's not my boyfriend."

I shrugged, "Sure...If you're in denial." I smirked with pleasure as the boy let out a low growl sounding like a fierce dog.

"I'm not gay, Evans."

"Whatever you say, Black." I turned and head to potions. There was no way in hell I could make it to the common room and change clothes now. I was late as it was.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

I groaned and laid my head down. History of Magic had to be the most boring class ever invented. It was my easiest subject yet I despised it. My feelings about History have always been, it's done, it's over, it's in the past, lets all just move on. Unfortunately the school didn't feel the same way. I looked up as someone plopped down in the seat next to mine. It was Sirius Black. I stuck my tongue out at him and closed my eyes. "Very attractive."

I nodded in agreement, "I know."

Professor Binns took his place at the front of the room. He immediately began talking in his monotone voice. I lifted my head so I wouldn't be tempted to fall asleep.

Just when I was about to give up, a folded piece of parchment landed in my lap. I frowned and unfolded it.

_**'I'm not gay.'**_

It took all I had to keep from chuckling out loud. Sirius Black had a real issue with people thinking bad things about him. Now that I know this I might as well use it to my advantage, right?

'_Prove it.'_

I folded the paper back up neatly and handed it to him. He read it, looked up to meet my gaze, and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and went back to trying not to fall asleep. My eyes widened as I felt a cold hand on my knee. It was moving upward into my skirt. I grabbed the hand and looked to see Sirius's amused face. I grabbed the parchment and a quill.

'_NOT LIKE THAT!' _

**'**_**Then how? There is no other way.'** _

'_I don't know! I meant by wearing a pink shirt or something.' _

**'**_**A pink shirt!'** _

'_It's supposed to prove your in touch with your feminine side, and don't care what people think.'_

**'**_**That proves bull shit.'** _

'_Ok...If you're insecure about you manly- hood...'_

**'**_**Fine, damn it. I'll wear the shirt to the next Hogsmeade trip. Though I still think sex would prove it better.'** _

I snickered and read the paper just as the bell rang. I slide it into my notebook and prepared myself for the next class; Charms.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

Finally Morning classes and Lunch was over. It was time for me to head back to the Hospital Wing. Being the sweet and wonderful girl I am, I had taken the liberty of getting all of James's books and homework assignments. I'm sure he's going to be thrilled. Mwhahaha...um...yeah.

So anyways, I looked to the time and noticed that if I didn't book it I was going to be late...again. And I couldn't do that now could I? I know it's wrong to run in the school hallways. No telling how many times they told us that at prefect meetings. No telling how many students I had given detention for it. So, I'm a hypocrite. Sue me...on second thought...don't.

I ran around the corner slamming right into a boy. Mine and James's books flew everywhere. "AH!" I screamed as my butt hit the ground.

"Stupid mudblood. Watch where you're going." My eyes met an alien pair of eyes. The first thing I noticed was his Slytherin patch.

"Hey...Don't call me a mudblood."

His glare hardened, "Oh yeah. What are you going to do about it?" He was a fairly...how can I Say this...oh well... He was fat, and had blonde shabby hair. Very ugly in my book.

"I'll give you detention." I sneered moving my hair to my back so he could see my prefect badge.

A smile played upon his lips, "Oooh! I'm so scared."

"You should be." A voice said behind me catching both mine and the boys gaze. It was Peter Pettigrew. I stared at Peter in shock. Did he know he just...kind of...sort of...stuck up for me!

He drew out his wand shocking me more as he said, "Maybe you should leave, or do you dare to challenge a Marauder?"

I rolled my eyes those boys were so cocky. What was with the Marauder name, anyways? And why could they only be in it! Apparently the Marauders where well-know. Even around the Slytherins. For the Slytherin boy, started to walk away mumbling 'Stupid mudblood lover.'

"I guess they'll never...uh." He cleared his throat seeming almost nervous, "They'll never stop calling people that." I nodded. It was now time for some awkward silence. That really long pause. I decided to cut it short by picking up my books. Peter helped.

"Uh...thanks."

He coughed again, "No problem. Um...tell James I said hey."

After handing me the books the boy turned and fled. I frowned. That was really awkward. I have been in Peter Pettigrew's class for six years and that was the most we had ever said to each other.

Usually we just said 'Pass the salt' or 'Could you hand me that?' during supper. This day was turning out to be really weird. I mean, I had actually almost flirted (I guess you could call it that) with Sirius without too many insults, and Peter Pettigrew had helped me. What's next? Remus pronouncing a love for me? I snorted. There was probably more chance of Potter doing that. I almost laughed out loud at that thought.

"Here's your homework, Potter." I dropped about three jumbo books on to the boy's bed. He moved quickly to avoid major pain.

"Hey, I do want to have kids one day."

I rolled my eyes, "It wouldn't have done that much damage, but it would have hurt."

"Oh, then I'm sorry I moved." He replied sarcastically as I tried to tie an apron around my waist. Madame Portly game me strict orders to wear this apron any time I was near James. As if I was contaminated with some foreign disease.

"Here. Let me tie it." I was forced backwards as James grabbed the strings and pulled me back.

"Thanks." I mumbled as he finished tying the bow. I turned around to face him,

"Did...uh... Did Madame Portly give you your...um...your potion?"

James nodded, "Yeah."

James sighed as I turned my back to him to wet a cloth. "I don't see why I have to stay here. I am perfectly-" He stopped short making me turn around. He had passed out cold again.

**A/n: EEE I'm so sorry it took me soooo long to update! My spring break was this week, and I went to Colorado. I swear I will never go back. It wasn't the people. They were awesome. The place was awesome. It was more of me riding in the car for 54 hours that I didn't like. So Anyways, Thank you guys so much for all these reviews! You don't know how awesome it is. R/R! **

**Thanks to: The-Princess-06, GaLlOpInGaRgOyLeS, Madizon, maangoddess, akai chou **


	4. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Rep...

**Little Moments **

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R!

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

**Chapter Four: Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat**

"I'm fucking bored!" James groaned for the fifth time.

I rolled my eyes. It was a Saturday. A Hogsmeade Saturday to be exact. Yet, I'm stuck in this stuffy old room with icky James Potter. Well...It wasn't like I didn't have a choice. I could have left, but Madame Portly asked me to stay while she was doing some work, and in return I could have some extra credit. Sure, I stayed. I figured if nothing else I could earn back some points with her for being late countless times.

A timer started going off. Madame Portly had just recently discovered if I wetted James head with her potion every 15 minutes it reduced his black outs. Of course he still had them. I walked over, pre-wetted cloth and then back to James's bedside.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know how they expected me to have good hair if this keeps up."

I sighed, "Your hair already sticks up all over the place."

He pouted, "So."

I continued to wet his head for another few minutes. He finally pushed my hand away, but not before taking the cloth. He chucked it a cross the room.

"Potter!" I groaned. I was going to have to go pick that up later. And cleaned up the mess it made.

"Play a game with me." I tried to stand up but James had a hold of my hand and pulled me back down.

"What? No. We are much too old to play games."

James looked shocked, "That's your problem." He confirmed.

I frowned, "I wasn't aware I had a problem."

"Ah, but you do. You don't know how to have fun." What did he know? I knew how to have fun. I just did it in my own way. Reading, studying, not talking to people, those were fun things.

"Please...Evans." James pouted his luscious lips. Whoa...wait...James? Luscious lips? Psh...No way!

"Just one game." He wined. Well...what could one simple game hurt? He couldn't do much considering he was confined to the bed.

I sighed in defeat, "Ok...One game."

James grinned, a boyish grin. It made me feel rather good that I could cause him to grin like that. "The name of the game is Truth or Dare."

My eyes widened, "but isn't that..." I paused to swallow hard, "Isn't that a muggle game?"

James nodded, "Muggles teenagers come up with great games. If they only had the possible dares we have as wizards..."

James rambled on but I wasn't paying attention. Something else had caught my eye. He was still holding my hand. Rather tightly I might add. What does that mean?

What does it mean when a boy holds your hand? Does he it mean he likes you? No! James hates my guts. Well...maybe not hates, but he sure doesn't like me. Oh god, What if my hand is sweating!

James pulled my hand up to his face lifting my gaze with it. "So The Marauders decided to make it: Truth, Dare, or Hexed."

I swallowed hard, "Oh you guys sure know how to have fun."

"Lily...Sarcastic remarks don't suite you."

"I like being sarcastic." James let go of my hand taking away a lot of stress.

"Well...sarcastic remarks don't suite a pretty face." I blushed and looked away hoping he couldn't see it.

"Neither does blushes." Damn him.

I narrowed my eyes, "Let's just play."

He shrugged, "Truth, Dare, or Get hexed?" Oh gee, let me choose get hexed.

I bit my lip, "Truth."

James smirked, "Is it true you are a virgin?"

I smiled, "Of course."

I was proud that I wasn't some mindless slut. James nodded. It rather dumb of him to ask that question. Wait...What if I come of as the type of girl to do that stuff? Oh god, I hope not. I pushed my thoughts aside and tried to concentrate on the game. "Truth, Dare, or Get hexed?"

James grinned, "Truth, of course."

"Of course." I mocked making him stop grinning. "Um...is it true you're a virgin?"

James rolled his eyes at me re-using his question. "Nope."

My eyes widened, "Who with?"

He smirked. An annoying type of smirk that belonged on the chestier cat on Alice in Wonderland. "Only one question per turn."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. Dare."

James's smirk grew into a full on grin making me instantly regret choosing dare. "I dare you to strip and pleasure yourself in front of me."

My eyes widened in complete shock, "James!"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Do it or get hexed."

I glared, "Potter." I said in my warning voice hoping to get it through his head neither of those was going to happen.

He sighed, "Fine! I'll go easy on you. You just have to take off your shirt."

I narrowed my eyes, "Why?"

James groaned, "God, Evans. It's just a freaking dare! Besides...If I am going to be stuck in this room I might as well have something to look at." I blushed deeply.

Potter rolled his eyes, "Your hair matches your skin color. " He reached for his wand. My eyes widened with fear.

"W-What are you going to do?" Hex me, duh. Or threaten to until I am stripped of my shirt.

"Well, it's obvious you aren't going to do this...so I'm going to hex you."

I jumped up from the bed, "Like hell you are!" I immediately threw my blue shirt over my head, and it dropped to the ground. I must admit I expected some type of teasing. Some sort of jokes about me being flat chested or even my bra being an ugly color (light light pink), but I did not expect him to get nervous.

That's right ladies and gentlemen. James Potter flushed! A deep red! This was definitely drastic twist in the game. "James?" I asked bring him out of his trance.

He blushed more, "Right...I...uh...Dare."

I grinned. Was he really that naive? He was going to give me the chance at getting back at him. I took a minute to think his dare over. I knew he was expecting me to dare him to strip or do the same as he had me, but I needed something better. Something that would teach James that playing truth or dare with me wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. I looked out the window.

Suddenly an idea hit me. "I dare you to go trash the entrance to the Slytherin Common room."

James's eyes widened, "What? How? I can't even leave the bed!"

I sighed, "I'll wet your head one more time before we leave. Look, you've been a good thirty minutes without passing out."

James nodded and jumped up, "Let's do it." I wetted his head with the last of the potion before going to put my shirt back on.

"Accio" A voice commanded from behind me. I watched my blue shirt sail into the hands of James Potter. "I didn't say you could put it back on." Ugh, and I was expected to go around shirtless!

"I can't walk around like this."

"It was a dare, Evans. You have to or get hexed." He reminded me pointing his wand toward my nose.

"But leaving this room was not part of the dare!" I growled trying to reach for my shirt, but he moved it out of my reach. Sometimes it sucks being shorter than a guy.

"Well...it is now, or do I need to hex you."

"Fine!" I huffed and turned to leave quickly. Most of the students were at Hogsmeade anyways. No one would see me...at least...I hope not.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

On the way to the dungeons we had stopped by to get some shaving cream and toilet paper from the prefect's bathrooms. So far we hadn't ran into a single soul. It was as if I was alone in Hogwarts with James Potter. I shuddered. Thank God, I'm not! We went down the last flight of stairs and reached the entrance to the Slytherin Common room.

James rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Hand me the shaving cream." I handed him the green and black bottle. He immediately began spraying something on to the entrance. I watched very interested in what he was doing.

I finally realized what it was he was drawing. It was the Gryffindor Shield. I must admit I was really impressed by his art talent. I sucked at drawing. I could barely make a stick figure look decent.

James turned around and grabbed the toilet paper from my hands. He threw one straight up letting it catch on candle stick holder then droop down and back up to another candle stick holder. After that he took the remaining toilet paper and tore it into pieces sticking it to the shaving cream. After he was done, he stood back and admired his work. I for one was in awe. "This is bloody brilliant!"

I nodded my head in agreement, "But it's missing something."

James frowned, "It's perfect."

"Nope." I pulled out my wand and mutter a spell so James couldn't hear it. The shaving cream instantly changed to the Gryffindor colors. James grinned, "Wicked touch." I did a little curtsy.

"Hogsmeade was pretty nice today."

"Yeah if all those Mudbloods hadn't of been hanging around." Two voices drifted from around the corner to our ears. I looked to James with wide eyes.

James pushed me into a dark corner and squeezed in next to me. I quickly noticed this corner was not made for two people. Ok, I know what you are thinking, and no, it wasn't romantic. Having someone's arm jammed into your ribs does not exactly scream 'Oh take me now, baby.'

"Stop breathing on me, Evans!" James hissed in my ear making my eyes roll. I held my breath as the two Slytherins reached their common room. Their gasps signaled they had seen James's art project.

Their gasps were followed by high pitched squeals. I knew instantly they were girls...I mean...come on, Have you ever heard a guy squeal like that? Ok, other than Lucius after he found those spiders James and Sirius put in his closet.

"Those dirty brats! We can not let them get away with this." One screamed stomping her foot.

"Let's go get Professor. He'll know what to do." The other girl countered.

I listened to the sounds of foot steps signaling the girl's departure. "James! Now's our chance! Let's go." I tired to sprint forward, but his arm came down over my waist, and he was leaning an awful lot of weight on my shoulders.

"Potter! Stop it! You're hurting me." I pushed him up and spun around only to have him fall back into my arms.

Oh no, he was out cold again. Oh god! What was I going to do now! Some times he could black out for 30 minutes to an hour! I couldn't stand here for an hour! And he was much too heavy for me to drag away before Professor Tuttle would be here. I suddenly realized what this would look like if someone found us! Oh god, they'd think...they'd think... Foot steps reached my ears before I could finish my thoughts.

"Yes, Professor Tuttle, we have no idea who did it." My breath got caught in my throat. Oh dear God, they were going to find us! James started to slip from my arms. Using all my strength I hoisted him back up. Only this time he didn't fall straight forward. I watched in horror as James's unconscious body hit the floor in front of Professor Tuttle's feet. Time froze around me.

Oh man, it was the longest five seconds of my life! Finally I lifted my gaze from James to Tuttle to see him staring straight back at me. I had no choice but to come out there now. I walked from the shadows slowly, crossing my arms over my chest since I didn't have a shirt on. "I...uh...I can explain."

**A/n: I love this chapter. It's so funny Anyways, thank you guys soooo much for the reviews! You don't know how much they mean to a person. **


	5. Of Truth and Consequences

**Little Moments **

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R!

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

**Chapter Five: Of Truth and Consequences **

"I never expected this from two of my students! Especially you, Lily Evans. I was under the impression that you were a respectable girl."

I sunk lower into my seat as Ms. McGonagall scolded me and James for the incident that had happen just moments before. I crossed my arms over my chest again. Ms. McGonagall had found me an old pair of robes to slip on until I could get another shirt on. A blush snuck on to my cheeks.

Professor Tuttle had seen me in my bra. I mean, it was bad enough that Potter had. Now Professor Tuttle had too! Ew, what if it was the highlight of his day. I shivered. That's just gross.

Ms McGonagall stood up and turned her back to me looking out a small window in her office. "I am just disgusted when I think about what...what you two were doing."

My eyes widened. Did she think that...? Didn't she know about the art project! I quickly interrupted her speech, "Ms. McGonagall! I can assure you we were not doing anything...of sexual nature!"

Ms. McGonagall turned around quickly, "Miss Evans! Never once did I think you did such a thing! I was referring to the shaving cream all over the Slytherins's Common Room entrance."

I blushed and sunk even lower into my chair, "Oh."

Her jaw unclenched a tiny bit, "You two will be punished. You will be going to every Hogsmeade trip this year." I frowned. What type of punishment was that! I maybe dense sometimes, but I knew not to argue with a teacher on what she decides.

"Yes, ma'am."

"It's not all. When Mr. Potter is better you two will clean the bathrooms on every floor and every house's bathroom, including head girl and boy."

That doesn't seem so bad. Maybe James will be out all school year and we won't have to do anything, but how was James supposed to go Hogsmeade when he couldn't go to Classes. I was just about to ask, but Ms. McGonagall answered first.

"You will push Mr. Potter around in a wheelchair during Hogsmeade trips. If he passes out, you must stop and tend to him. Maybe it will embarrass you both enough to the point that you will never do anything bad again." Doubt it.

James is always on punishment for something or another. I have no clue why he wants to be that way, but some kids get a kick out of him. One can only hope he will see his wrongs and turn around to my side of life! Psh, like that's going to happen.

Speaking of James...I glanced next to me. He was still out cold. Poor Guy. But that just goes to show that you could be passed out cold, and you would still have to hear Mrs. McGonagall's lectures.

His head fell on to my shoulder. I sighed and pushed it up again only to have it fall right back into place. I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on what my Head of house was saying.

"And if you two ever do this again..." Damn it! I can't listen to this lady with James Potter breathing all over my neck. As much as I hate to say (since he has been mean to me) James has a big effect on me, and I don't like it. He took in a deep breath and let it out all over my neck. My heart stopped. Whoa, this was not a good feeling. In all my 16 years, I had never been this close to a guy. Especially a guy who has the looks James Potter has.

"Did you hear me, Ms. Evans? You are dismissed to your common room. James will be brought back to the hospital wing." My head snapped back to the professor as she spoke my name. I nodded slowly praying I didn't miss anything important. I pushed James's head over and this time it stayed up. Well it sort of drooped down, but that wasn't my problem. I was in a rush out of that stuffy room.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!ii!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!ii!i!i!i!i!i!i!ii!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

I slowly stalked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. I could hear the room was full with people buzzing about the first trip to Hogsmeade. The minute I mumbled the password and walked in, a hush fell over the room. Oh no, isn't that some sort of sign that people were talking about you? I decided to ignore the problem. What I don't know doesn't hurt me, right? Just as I reached the steps to the girl's dormitories, Sirius Black called my name...er my last name.

"Evans! I wore the pink shirt and you skipped out on Hogsmeade." I grinned at him though he couldn't see it since my back was turned to him.

"I guess you'll just have to wear it again tomorrow." I climbed three more steps towards my room. My potions homework was just itching to be done.

"Wait right there Evans," So close yet so far. I turned around to see Peter Pettigrew standing by the staircase. I was confused as to why he was talking to me again, but I hope it didn't show. "Is it true you and James trashed the Slytherin Common Room entrance?"

A grin slowly grew on my face. News travels awfully fast at Hogwarts. "Yes, we did."

Peter's grin matched mine, "Wicked." I couldn't help but wear a proud smile as I skipped off to my dorm room.

To my luck, the room was vacant. Normally Mary Stewart was up here with her gang of whores talking about Mary's last boyfriend. It was nearly impossible to get any work done with girl's giggling constantly! I swear if I was a guy I would definitely be gay. If not the fact that girls are the cruelest creatures then the fact that there are just too many hot guys. I plopped down on my bed and opened up my potion's book.

I can definitely see where a guy is coming from when he says girls are so confusing. Hell, sometimes I didn't even understand girls, and I am one! But guys...Guys can be just as confusing to girls. For example: What was Sirius Black thinking when he passed notes with me in class? Why was Peter Pettigrew suddenly interested in talking to me? And what the hell was going through James Potter's mind when he dared me to take my shirt off?

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!ii!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!ii!i!i!i!i!i!i!ii!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

My quill scribbled quickly against my parchment as I copied the last of the potion we were about to make. It was the Veritaserum Potion also known as the Truth Serum. Its use is illegal, but Professor Tuttle must get special permission to teach it to us (we do it every year). He thinks it will be legal again one day.

"Now for partners!" Tuttle yelled out to quiet down the class. I blushed deeply as he looked over at me. He's thinking about the bra incident. I just know he is.

"I don't want Snape!" I heard Sirius below making a few Gryffindor's snicker and receiving a few glares from the Slytherins.

"How about we pick our own partners?" Remus suggested. I hoped we wouldn't. I had no friends to pick, and the testing of this potion takes two for sure!

"If Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin are done. I'll assign partners." He paused for a long time even though everyone was already quiet. I hate when teachers do that. "Remus and Peter. Severus and Lucius. Lily and Sirius. Madeline and Grace..."

I tuned him out after I heard my name with Black's. I turned around in my chair to look for Sirius. He was talking with Mary Stewart. I rolled my eyes. Probably didn't even know we were partners.

"Now if you would kindly get with your partners, you will have 30 minutes to prepare the potion and 20 to test it on each other. Please begin."

I began pulling out the ingredients when I heard Black yell, "Who's my partner?"

"Lily." Remus mumbled before I got the chance to answer.

"Who's Lily?" I froze. Did he just say what I think he said? Who's Lily? This is our 6th year together and he says 'who's Lily! Not only that, but we've talked a bunch this year! I turned around slowly to face him and Remus. Remus had his hand up pointing at me.

"OH!" Black walked over to me, "Evans! I forgot you had a first name." I blinked. I'm not even going to responded to that. How could I?

"Just sit down; Black, and we will start this junk." He shrugged and sat in the chair next to mine.

Tuttle was right. It took exactly 30 minutes to prepare our potion. Of course, I think, it would have taken less time if Black hadn't been joking around the whole time. Well...He didn't joke the whole time. He ended up cutting his finger with a knife while chopping cricket legs. The rest of the time he complained about that.

"Now that we've all brewed our potions correctly." Tuttle eyed Frank Longbottom. He was known for his mistakes in potions. In fact, he was known for a lot of mistakes. "You may begin the testing. One person, at a time, will drink the potion while the other person asks them questions people would normally lie about. I trust you not to use this immaturely." This time he eyed Sirius making me grin. Sirius, of course, was oblivious to it all. He was inspecting his cut.

"Who's first, Black?" I asked after Professor Tuttle finished his speech.

Sirius looked up, "Oh...uh...you drink first." I wrinkled my nose. That stuff smelled like dirty socks. I could only imagine what it tastes like. I slowly brought the potion to my lips and drank it. To my surprise it tasted like strawberry ice cream. My favorite flavor!

I started to drink some more, but Sirius's hand stopped me.

He raised an eyebrow, "Leave some for me."

I blushed and sat the potion down. "Ok...Ask me some questions."

Sirius smirked. Oh god, did he ever smirk. I took that as a warning signal. "How much do you weigh, Evans?" I raised an eyebrow. Is that the best he could come up with?

"116 lbs." I wasn't ashamed of my weight. Of course, like every other girl I figured I could stand to lose a few pounds. Sirius nodded slowly as if thinking of the next question.

"Are they real?"

I frowned in confusion, "what?"

"Five minutes!" Tuttle called out interrupting my thoughts.

"Are they real?" He made a gesture toward my chest. I blushed deeply. Damn him. "God, Evans, its simple. Do you wear a padded bra?"

I blushed even more. God, could he say it just a little louder? I'm not sure if the people in the back heard him or not. "I—I used too." I looked up to meet Sirius's annoying mocking stupid little smirk.

"Aw, Did little Evans blossom over the summer?"

"Shut up, Black." Suddenly I felt my hands tingling up signaling that the potion was wearing off.

"Times up. Next person may drink the potion." Sirius quickly reached for the bottle while I started to think of some questions to ask him. I needed something good. Something worth asking. I smile replaced my concentration face. I knew something that would work like a charm.

"Ok." Sirius turned his chair to face mine.

I smiled innocently, "Are you gay?" Sirius choked. I have no clue what on, but he started coughing violently.

"Evans, we went through this. I'm not gay!" I nodded. Well, damn it. That wasn't supposed to turn out that way. He was supposed to admit he was, and I'd have something on him.

"Next question." Sirius mumbled rushing me.

"I'm thinking!" I hissed purposely taking longer just to make him mad.

"Are you a virgin?" Sirius's eye widened before adverting them away from mine. He mumbled something softly.

I leaned in closer, "What was that?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes seriously pissed off that I had asked that question. "Yes."

"Oh..."

That was definitely not the answer I thought I would get. I figured he would go on ranting about how hot a girl was and how he just couldn't help himself.

"I—I Just haven't found the right girl yet, you know? I want...I want it to be special."

I nodded slowly. That was really sweet. Not many guys would wait for a girl he really likes. Especially when you have as many girls, as Sirius does, shoving boobs in their face. The bell sounded to signal the end of class and the start of lunch.

"So...uh...Do you want to sit with us during Lunch?"

I looked up to meet Sirius's gaze. "Um...sure." He nodded and silently led the way to lunch.

**A/n: I'm so Sorry I didn't update this weekend! My internet explorer has been down, but never fear...I have fixed it! Thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! R/R! **

**_Thanks To:_** **_bobalina, Harley Tinea Bogues, Madizon, LilyandJamesLover, eleira312, greengrl, akai chou, HarryPotterObsessed, GaLlOpInGaRgOyLeS, make-me-laugh-NOW _**

_**Without you guys I would never get the urge to write!**_


	6. Sugar, Spice, and James's flight

**Little Moments **

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R! 

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

**Chapter Six: Sugar, Spice, and James's flight.**

"Come on, Evans! We don't have all day. The group is going to leave soon!"

I sighed for the millionth time as Potter continued to annoy me. "Just wait five minutes while I get your potion."

Today was our first outing to Hogsmeade with James in his wheelchair. Oh, the fun this was going to be. James huffed, "I'll be fine. Let's just go!" He took off pushing himself to the door.

"Potter!" I hissed after him, "Wait for me to push you!" I ran up to catch him as he reached the doors to the hospital wing. I grabbed hold of the handles to his wheelchair as he sat back and let me push him.

I was not in the mood to go to Hogsmeade. Sure, it was fun. Going to all the shops, eating candy, sharing it with friends...oh wait, I have no friends. Maybe that's why it's not fun for me.

"Evans! Can't you make this thing go any faster? You are too weak." Oh God, this was going to be one hell of a day.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! 

"I want to go to the Honey Dukes." James announced as I pushed him down the street. We had already been to the quidditch shop, the joke store, and we bought James's some new robes. We had yet to go anywhere I wanted to. 

"I want to go to the book store." I steered him away from the buzzing crowd around Honey Dukes.

"You're such a wet blanket, Evans."

I snorted, "Whatever you say, Potter." I pushed him straight toward the book store.

"Come on, Evans. One last store and I will buy you a book from wherever." I immediately stopped the wheelchair. A new book? How could I turn that down? After all, I hadn't even planned on buying one. I just enjoyed being surrounded by all the wonderful stories. 

"Anyone I want?" I asked slowly expecting him to take back his offer, but to my surprise he nodded his head. I grinned and pushed him toward Honey Dukes.

The minute we walked in people swarmed around James. When I say people...I mean Girls.

"Oh James, Does it hurt?"

"Can I push you for a while?"

"Want me to buy you an every flavor Lolli Pop?"

"How about we go to the sherking shack?"

I rolled my eyes tempted to keeping pushing James and run all of the girls over. It would be nice to send them flying across the room. James sat back and grinned like the modest prat he was. 

"No, I think Lily can push me. I would love a lolli pop. I plan on going to the Sherking Shack after this, and it hurts all over."

I glared evilly. Bullshit. It didn't hurt anywhere! Madame Portly told me it would be totally painless for him. AND the arse-hole promised to buy me a book after this! Wait...did he just call me Lily? 

"Whoa, Evans, try not to freeze that way." I spun around quickly dropping my glare. Sirius Black stood with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew eating Crystal Sticks. 

"Hello, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew." I said coldly. I wasn't in the mood to be friendly with anyone. One of the girls just pushed James to the back of the store leaving me here like an idiot, of course.

"You can call me Peter." Pettigrew mumbled softly. The corners of my mouth twitched up slightly.

"What?" Peter asked to Remus and Sirius's shocked expressions. "It just seems so cold going by last names. She isn't a Slytherin, after all."

Sirius smiled, "Then first names it is!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Trusting you can remember it."

Sirius frowned, "I can remember it." I rolled my eyes. It seemed he had already forgotten he had forgotten my name before. 

"Hey Sirius...Aren't you taking Mary Stewart to get a butterbeer later?" Remus asked placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"Yeah...Then for a nice _secluded_ walk. Why?" 

"Well...Isn't that Mary sitting in James's lap?" Sirius spun around quickly and looked over my shoulder.

"Potter!" He roared, "Hands off." Sirius took off to the back of the candy store with Remus close behind. I rolled my eyes, "boys." 

"We're not all bad." My eyes flew to Peter. I had forgotten he was standing there. "A lot of girls find us good for many _things_." He raised his eyebrows up and down. I chuckled nervously. Something about Peter gave me a weird feeling. I wasn't sure why.

"Some boys are very good."

Peter's eyes flew up, and I realized what I said. "I...oh...I um...I didn't mean it like that. I meant, you know, they are nice and sweet. Not like that. Heavens no...I-"

Peter placed his hands on my shoulders, "Lily. Slow down. You're talking a mile a minute."

I blushed deeply. That must have been the most I have ever talked in my life. It was so odd. Words just flew from my mouth without me thinking about them. I must never do that again.

Peter's head turned slightly to the side. His hands are still touching me. I swallowed hard. "Did you know your eyes are..." 

"Evans!" Potter's annoying voice reached my ears piercingly. Peter's hands flew from my arms as if I were on fire. My cheeks were so red, you never know, I might I have been on fire. 

"Evans!" James's wheelchair rolled up to me nearly knocking over a stack of chocolate candy. Luckily, Peter caught it. I rolled my eyes, "What?"

"Let's go to the Sherking Shack." I watched James roll out the open door way. I ran after him.

"Potter! You promised to buy me a book." He kept going. Figures. I should I have known better than to trust that prat. I reached him quickly and grabbed the handle bars. He stopped immediately above the hill that overlooked the Sherking Shack.

"Let go! The girls will be coming in a minute."

He tried to push himself, but I held firmly. He tried even harder making it almost impossible to hold. "Let go, you dirty bitch!"

Hurt flew to my eyes at the same speed as my hands away from the handle bars. I watched in horror as James flew down the hill at full speed unable to stop himself.

"Evvvvvaaannns!"

I gasped as he flew straight for the fence. Regaining my senses, I quickly dashed after him. Oh crap. Oh crap. He's going to die! About two seconds before hitting the fence, James grabbed the left wheel making his right side slam into the fence. He flew from the chair.

"James! Oh my god! James!"

I dropped down by his side. "Potter, get up! Please!" He was passed out cold. Without wasting anymore time, I ran up the hill to get help.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

I stood gloomy over James's hospital bed. He hadn't been awake since he hit the fence. That was two o'clock. It was now 9:40. I hope I didn't kill him. Madame Portly said he was just in his normal black out state. She said it was a good think I had gotten Sirius and Remus to help me carry him back. I was very proud of myself. Even if I was kind of the cause of it all.

No! It wasn't my fault. I must stop thinking that. Potter was the one who promised me a book. He should have kept his promise. If he had maybe he would just be passed out for the usual reasons.

He stirred slightly. His eyes fluttered open. Madame Portly smiled slightly at me as I stared at the boy.

"Evans..." He croaked out. I nodded. "I'm going to kill you!" He suddenly shouted making the whole hospital wing echo with his voice. Madame Portly nearly dropped the medicine she was brewing. James pushed back his blankets and started to get up. Madame stopped him before he got very far. I coward behind her. I had never seen someone's eyes so red and angry.

"Mr. Potter. You must stay in bed or else."

He glared, "Or else what?" His challenge immediately faded as he same Madame's face, "I mean...Yes, ma'am. "

She wetted his head again with the potion, "Now, Mr. Potter. Ms. Evans has been here all evening waiting for you to wake up. You should be very grateful to her."

"Grateful? She's the reason I'm here in the first place. If she hadn't held on to my handle bars."

My temper flew, "I am not! If you had just bought me the book like you said you would!"

His glare worsened, "IF you hadn't of dared me."

"It was _your_ idea to play the stupid game!"

"I was bored!"

"Children!" Madame Portly screamed over our rising voices, "Miss Evans, maybe you should return to your dorm for the night." What? She was taking his side! Figures.

"Yeah, and don't come back." James yelled as I fled from the room.

**A/n:** _Another chapter! Yay! I hope the length makes up the tardiness. I was going to stop it after he hit the fence. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! You guys rock! Oh, and you are going to be so proud of me! I have planned out this story to chapter 23! And it's still going strong! I hope you enjoy it Tata. _

**Thanks To: Jarzembinka, The all mighty and powerfulM, Knocturnal, bobalina, hazeled eye marauder, Emilyp, GaLlOpInGaRgOyLeS, bratski, JenJen05, akai chou, and greengrl**


	7. Friends Don't Let Friends Hang With The ...

**Little Moments **

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R!

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

**Chapter Seven: Friends Don't Let Friends Hang with the Enemy **

I think it is official that I, Lily Evans, am the biggest nerd to ever walk the Hogwarts' School grounds. Not only did I finish my essay two weeks early, I did a poster board for it. With moving pictures! None of the other girls in my dorm have even started on theirs. They are too busy with make up, clothes, and boys.

Sure those three are a girl's favorite things, but there is only so much I can take before I am craving a new book to read or a chance to watch a quidditch game. Yes, I AM a human girl. Yes, I love quidditch. And no, I don't play.

I have never played, and I will never play. I think it's mostly the excitement of the sport that draws me too it. The rushing feeling you get when your team is beating the shit out of the other team. It's such a wonderful thing. Mmm...and nothing is better than a quidditch game's concession stands. Which is exactly why I'm standing in line to get a sack full of cotton candy. Pink cotton candy, to be exact.

"Next." I stepped up to the house-elf who was taking orders.

"One bag of Cotton Candy."

"Make it two, and two cups of pumpkin juice." I turned to see Remus Lupin grinning at me.

I smiled, "I hope you plan on paying me back." I joked as I pulled my money from my muggle jeans' pocket.

Remus stopped my hand, "No. I plan on paying for it all." I must have had an amusing look on my face, because Remus laughed. Either that or I had something up my nose. Let's pray for the first.

"Here you go." The house elf had returned with our bags of cotton candy, and juice on a tray. I carefully took the tray from him praying I didn't do something stupid like drop it. Remus gave the house elf his money. The money was being used to pay off the new quidditch field they had just open. It was very nice, and worth every cent I pay for cotton candy.

Remus gestured for me to follow him. I did. "I thought you would be comforting James during his sulking about not being able to come to the first big match of the year." It was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. I for Gryffindor, naturally.

Remus took his cup from the tray, "Oh...didn't you hear? James is here."

I stopped in mid-step, "But...he's sick...he'll pass out."

Remus shook his head, "No...Professor Tuttle came up with a potion that will keep him from blacking out all day. He's going to start classes again Monday."

I nodded with a fake smile. Oh joy, Mr. Big head brat was going to be in ALL my classes. I swear I never did anything to anyone. Why was I being punished?

We made our way back to the stands where Remus was sitting with Peter and James. "Black! What the hell are you doing! You have to keep looking for the snitch!" Remus chuckled as Sirius flipped James off. Sirius was filling in for James while he was sick. Apparently, he didn't live up to the skills of the great James Potter. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Lily!" Peter grinned at me and scooted over so I could sit between him and James. James noticed me for the first time. Was it just me or did he just give me an icy glare? Probably still going on about that wheelchair incident.

"Hello Peter. James." James nodded his head at me before going back to watching the game. I opened my bag of cotton candy and dug into it. It melted in my mouth like butter. With a complete different taste, of course.

"Mmm." I mumbled taking another bite. James sneered at me and mumbled something that sounded like 'pig.' I got him back by mumbling 'oversized egoistic bastard'. He ignored me after that. Thank God. It was bad enough sitting beside him, but did have to talk too?

"_**Ten points for Gryffindor!" **_

I stood up with the rest of the crowd and cheered. "Let's go Sirius!" I yelled as loud as I could, and received a cheeky grin and a bow from the not-so-serious boy. While Sirius was busy posing for me, he didn't notice the Ravenclaw seeker chasing after the snitch.

"BLACK! Look behind you!" James yelled louder than any person I've ever heard yell. Sirius took off after the boy in purple who was chasing the golden snitch.

"You shouldn't have distracted him." James mumbled. I didn't even bother responding. I was too busy praying that Sirius caught them.

"_**And Ravenclaw's John Fickle has caught the snitch! It's all over now." **_

I sunk back in my seat next to Peter, who hadn't even been paying attention to the game. James and Remus also sat back down as the rest of the crowd evacuated the stands.

"I can't believe you did that."

I turned to see James glaring at me, and couldn't help myself. I snorted...loudly "Surely you aren't going to blame me for the fact that we lost."

"You distracted him!" James used a hand and gestured to Sirius.

My smile fell and I jumped in front of James. "I did nothing of that sort and you know it. You just want a reason to blame me!"

James's glare hardened, "You've always fancied John Fickle. I bet you did it for him! I bet he asked you too, you traitor."

I gasped, "I do not like John Fickle."

Sure he was hot, but I would never date him. He was way too much of an air head for me. Ugh, and he made the stupidest comments in class. I shivered in disgusted just thinking that I could like him.

"And I would never do that to Gryffindor! My_ OWN _house."

James was now standing and we were face to face. "Sure you would. That's what _TRAITORS_ do!"

I made a fist and pulled it back. I was just about to sock him in the nose when someone's hand caught mine. It was Sirius Black.

"Is there a problem here, Children?" He did the perfect impression of Ms. McGonagall. James took a step back from me, and I dropped my fist. That was the closest I had ever come to hitting someone, but it was the only time I saw it fit.

"She's a traitor."

Sirius faked a gasp still impersonating Ms. McGonagall, "That's it. Detention for a week, Ms. Evans. If I ever hear of you being a traitor again you'll have to stand in front of Professor Tuttle in your bra for six minutes."

I grinned trying to forget my anger, "No...One time was bad enough."

Sirius nodded going back to his normal self, "I couldn't imagine being any where near Tuttle with out a shirt on, and I'm a boy!"

James sighed and stomped off. Remus followed close behind.

"Hmm." Sirius scratched his chin clearly confused, "I guess we're leaving. Later, Evans." He signaled for Peter to follow. Peter gave me a small wave in which I returned with another small wave.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

With in the last three hours, I've come to the conclusion that being a nerd isn't so bad. What changed my mind? Well, if being a nerd means I get to stand in the library pretending to read while really drooling over a very cute guy. Then I'm perfectly fine with being a nerd. In fact, I'd be the worst type of the nerds if I could do this all day.

Tristan Winsted (a hot Hufflepuff) was currently working on a project with one of his buddies, who I had never seen before. Apparently, it was a long project because I had been watching them the whole time I was in here.

Ok, no I didn't come in here to watch them. There was a book on hexes I was looking to borrow out of the restricted section. I was real good friends with the librarian and she was always letting be borrow books from the restricted section. Only if I would promise not to doing anything with them.

The way I figure it is, knowing all these hexes and self defense spells are going to come in handy one day. I just need to find a place to practice them. Maybe I could go the forbidden forest.

I noticed students starting to leave the library. I glanced at the clock on the walk. It was time for supper.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

I walked in the Great Hall alone. I sat down alone. I fixed my plate alone, and I started to eat alone. A sigh escaped my lips. This had been my normal routine since first year. Of course, by now, I couldn't imagine it changing. But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't want it to.

"Lily, sit down here!" I looked down to see Peter Pettigrew waving me over to where he and Remus were sitting.

I picked up my plate of food and walked very slowly to there section of the table. Slowly, Lily. I watched my plate making sure none of the gravy from the mash potatoes spilt over. Slowly. Turn slightly and...BAM! I walked right into someone's black robe spelling every bit my food and pumpkin juice on the person. My jaw fell open and I took a step back to meet the shocked face of James Potter.

"Damn it, Evans! Why couldn't you watch where you are going? This was the new robe I bought at Hogsmeade!" He roared so loudly, I think, the Professors stopped talking to look and see what was happening.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"BUT YOU DID, didn't you?" James yelled while grabbing a napkin from Remus and whipping food from his chest.

"Hey, Prongs, don't get so mad, man..." James glared at Sirius who was standing behind him. Sirius gave a small shrug and sat down next to Peter. He immediately began eating.

"Just drop it, James." Remus said through a mouth full of chicken, "She didn't mean to, and the house-elves can clean it."

James glared it his best friends evilly. And when I say evilly, I mean he was mad. As mad as a Spanish bull that sees red. "Fine!" He yelled attracting any attention he lost from our fellow students, "Take her side!" He stomped off to sit at the end of the table.

I sighed and sat down next to Remus. The three boys had stopped eating and were sitting very uneasy. Finally Sirius sighed and picked up his plate, "Sorry, Evans. It's nothing against you, but he's our best friend." I watched dumbly as they all stood with there food and walked to the devil himself (a.k.a: James Potter)

A/n: EEEEEE thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome. So what did you think about this chapter? James is getting to be a real asshole, eh? R/R (btw...I have now planned out 25 chapters)  
  
**Thanks to: GreenGrl, P, GaLlOpInGaRgOyLeS, Clueless Bystander,** **bobalina, Samamamamam, Emilyp, akai chou, The all mighty and powerfulM, HPObsessed, mustang chic, hazeled eye marauder**


	8. Revenge is Sweet

**Little Moments **

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R! 

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

**Chapter Eight: Revenge is Sweet**

_James is confused. It's the only thing I can think of. Confused by what? You may ask. His undying love for me, of course. HA! I know! I'm only joking. He is just being his normal idiotic self. Of course, that doesn't mean I have to put up with it. I've decided to use my gigantic plan. That's right...gigantic. James went too far yelling at me, twice, for NO reason. Here's the plan. Dumbledore decided it would be great to have the 6th years read their essays to one and other. Well...let's just say mine is going to need a little editing. _

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

"Emily Addison. If you'll, please, present your project."

It was Monday morning at 6:30 A.M. 2 hours before the other students would be down for breakfast. We had to be in the Great Hall early. Since heaven forbid we miss classes.

I watched a skinny girl with hug glasses and frizzy brown hair get on stage. Her paper shook violently in her hands as she took center stage.

"F-F" Her voice came out high and squeaky, "For my job shadowing project, I-I um..."

She was cut off by the Great Hall doors opening. In waltzed four sloppy dressed boys. I snorted at the sight of Sirius tripping all over the place trying to get his shoes on. He finally did after using James for support.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew. So nice of you to join us. Please, have a seat." Dumbledore motioned for them to sit with the rest of the Gryffindor 6th years.

With red faces the four boys walked to their seats. I was highly surprised when Peter Pettigrew sat down right next to me. The other three boys, even more surprising, sat around us.

"Hi, Evans!" Sirius practically yelled making me blush deeply as all the attention was turned to us. 

"Um...Hi." I gave him a small smile. 

James coughed, "Traitor," He coughed again.

I glared at the brown haired boy. Is he still going on about that? He really needs a life of some sort. I mean, it's been two weeks. Does he have nothing better to complain about?

"Sirius Black! Please come give your report." Sirius jumped up knocking head with James. I placed a hand over my mouth to keep from giggling. Maybe it'll knock some sense into both of them. 

Sirius took center stage and smiled. I could feel the girls melting around me. I rolled my eyes. Sure, Sirius had his sweet moments, but with all his obnoxious qualities it was easy to over look those moments. Well...it was for me. 

"I, Sirius Black, had the most thrilling experience with this projected. I got to work with Professor Binns. Let's hear it for the best ghost this school has!" Sirius saluted Professor Binns as the crowd broke out in a fit of cheering (except the Slytherins). Oh God, Sirius was turning his report into a stand up comedy act. 

"But Seriously...and I do mean Siriusly...Professor Binns has taught me a bunch about being a wizard and being a muggle Without him thinking nothing is really clean unless it is done by hand, I wouldn't have a clue how to sweep out his storage closet. Thank-You, Professor Binns."

With his last thank you said, Sirius began his report which everyone lost any awake bone they had left in there body. By my hundredth yawn, his report was over and it was my turn to step up to the plate. I pulled my poster board from beneath the table.

"Wow, Lily you came prepared." Peter admired my poster, but I didn't let him see the pictures. He would enjoy the surprise just like everyone else. 

"What else does she have to do?" James stretched his arms over his head. I glared at him almost forgetting that he would pay soon. 

"Lily Evans." Oh God, it's my turn. If it weren't for embarrassing James I think I would have called in sick.

I passed Sirius, who gave me a thumb up. I grabbed the back of his robe and pulled him up stage with me. Thank God for my poster. Without it, I would be standing up here alone. I love you poster. If there wasn't a room full of my peers watching me, I'd hug you. I chunked the red poster into Sirius's open hands.

"Don't open it till I tell you to." He nodded without, surprisingly, a stupid comment. 

I cleared my throat, "Hi...um...I'm Lily Evans, and I'm here to tell you about my project. I had the wonderful privilege to job shadow, Madame Portly in the hospital wing." I saw her smiling in the back of the room.

"I must say, this was a wonderful learning experience. But Madame Portly is not the only one who deserves my thanks. It also belongs to James Potter." All eyes turned to the messy haired boy. He grinned. Not so fast Jamesy-poo, your bubble is about to be busted.

"Sirius, if you would please." He opened my poster to revile seven empty brown boxes. I pulled out my wand. "Without James's klutziness on a broom, my learning experience would be limited. Not only did I learn how to bandage a screaming patient, but I also learned how to help a screaming boy who is about to wet his pants to the bathroom." I tapped the first box with my wand. The brown was replaced with a picture of me pushing James as fast as I could to the bathroom.

You may have been wondering where I got these pictures. Let's just say it is amazing what some spells in the restricted section in the library can do. I found one spell, the imaginor, where all I had to do was think of what happened, mumble the spell, tab a piece of parchment, and the picture appeared. It was very amazing.

I risked a glance at James. He was glaring at me with a blush from all the laughter. I smirked, "Also, you do not want to be around this boy in the morning. His breath is so terrible; it could take the paint off the walls." I tapped the next brown box and it turned to a picture of me handing James a giant breath mint. A few more snickers broke out from the crowd. The Slytherins were really eating this up. I thought Lucius was going to fall out of his chair. I'm not that funny, am I?

I grinned one more time, "Of course, a boy can't be complete with his baby side." I tapped the next box and another picture appeared. It was of James sleeping while hugging a teddy-bear and sucking his thumb. A few girls broke out with the "Awws.", but all of the guys were laughing and pointing at the picture. Even Sirius wore a little grin. 

"That'll be enough Miss Evans." I turned around to see Ms. McGonagall walking towards me. She took the poster from my hands. I winced as I noticed her jaw was clenched, "Meet me in my office to discuss your punishment." 

"Ms. McGonagall." Dumbledore's voice roared over The Great Hall, "How about we let this one go? I think...Miss Evans knows what she did was wrong." I looked down at my feet. Guilty look. Guilty look. Come on, for once let my non acting skills work! 

Ms. McGonagall still looked mad, "If you think that's best, Albus. But I will not tolerate it again." 

"Of course not, Professor." I mumbled sounding surprisingly really guilty.

She nodded holding a little less anger, "Go back to your seats, and let the rest finish." 

I walked slowly back to Peter, Remus and James. I was ready to brace the yelling and screaming that was about to come from Potter, but when I got there he was nowhere to be found. 

"Peter, Where's James?" I asked sitting in his old seat between Peter and Sirius. 

"He left after the second picture. I don't think he could handle the laughter, but that was some trick." I smiled slightly. I glanced up to see Remus across from me. He wouldn't look at me. I think he was a little disappointed that I sunk down to Sirius's and James's level. But he had to see it from my P.O.V. too! I couldn't keep putting up with those stupid remarks. Maybe people will think twice before messing with Lily Evans.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

Classes finally ended, and I was relieved not to have to go to the hospital wing today. I walked slowly to the common room carrying an arm full of books and notebooks. I mumbled the password and the picture frame opened.

As soon as I walked in, the crowd of people in the common room immediately stopped talking. This is the second time I've had this happen to me and I must say...I still don't care. If they want to talk about me, let them have at it. Poof to them all. I turned and walked up the stairs. I really hope they weren't talking about me...

I opened the last door to the right (my dorm) and was met with the squeals of 16 and 17 year old girls. There were five of them spread out in my room. On _my_ bed. Laying on _my_ pillow. **EATTING MY CHOCOLATE!** Ugh. 

"Mary! I told you to ask for chocolate." I snatched my last candy bar from her hands before she could open it. She had already eaten the other two I had. 

"But Lillian!" I glared. My name is Lily. "You know it is hard during this time of month. I was craving, and you weren't around for me to ask." 

"Whatever. Just don't do it again." I dropped my books on my bed scarcely missing a short brunette girl's foot. "I'm going to the Library. Don't touch my books."

I snatched my dairy from under my bed just incase they decided to snoop. I had had many experiences with Mary and her girls. Let's just say none of them were pleasant. They always found a way to get to me, or make fun of me without me realizing until later.

"Don't be too late, deary! I can't stand sound after I go to bed." I completely ignored her comment as I fled from the room. Believe it or not, Mary, I was going to be back before supper.

I reached the last step of the girl's stair case and noticed the common room was completely empty. Except one boy on the couch. Peter Pettigrew.

"Hi Lily." He said without turning around. Ok...Scary.

"Hello Peter." I started to walk to the door. 

"Where are you going?" He asked stopping me in my tracks. Damn...so close.

"To the library. To study." I clutched my diary to my chest. 

"Why don't you stay in here? Everyone else went to the quidditch field to see Sirius and James practice." I rolled my eyes. Why doesn't that surprise me? They probably asked them to come.

"I guess I could." I sat down on the far side of the couch. As far away from Peter as possible. I opened my diary and began to write.

_November Ninth,  
_

_EEEEE! 15 more days till my birthday! And I'll be 17 years old. I'll be in my last year as a child. I'm leaving---  
_  
I glanced up to see Peter staring at me in an uncomfortable, almost eerie, way. He didn't even bother to glance away when caught. I'll just ignore him and keep writing.

_I'm leaving childhood behind and moving on to be an adult. Only one thing really bothers me. How can I be an adult...when I haven't done adult things? I feel as if I'm missing something awfully important in my life.  
_  
"Lily." I jumped at the sound of my name. For a second there I forgot Peter was in the room. I looked up to see him looking nervously at his hands.

"Yes?" I asked trying to hurry this along so I could go back to writing.

"W-Would...I mean...I hope...Ah, hell. Lily, would you go on a date with me?" My eyes widened with shock. I, Lily Evans, had just been asked on her first date. What A wonderful moment in history. 

I nodded a 'yes'. Maybe this feeling I have around Peter isn't fear. Maybe I'm really in love with him. I couldn't help but frown. This sure wasn't what I thought love would feel like.

**A/n: Thank-you guys sooo much! You are all awesome. I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but I've had exams and projects to do. You know how it is, but I'm glad to report that Wednesday is the first day of SUMMER BREAK! Maybe I'll be able to update more! **

**Thanks To: bobalina, Jarzembinka, The all mighty and powerfulM, OTHCharmedHPFreak, Sam, OTHCharmedHPFreak, hazeled eye marauder, selena zambini, greengrl, LilyandJamesLover, GaLlOpInGaRgOyLeS, Chikka, Clueless Bystander, **


	9. Mates, Dates, and Moaning Myrtle

**Little Moments **

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R!

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing..._

_**Chapter Nine: Mates, Dates, and Moaning Myrtle**  
_  
"And you will clean every bathroom, on every floor, once a month for six months. You two will learn that vandalizing the school's property is not tolerated at Hogwarts." With the last of yet another speech said, Professor McGonagall walked out the girl's prefect bathroom.

She left me alone with James Potter. The boy who had not even looked at me since I had embarrassed him front of all the six years. I glanced at the buckets of water. I pulled a rag from the bottom of one and began to scrub the floor.

"Evans. What. Are. You. Doing?" I turned to look at James who was talking and staring at me like I was an idiot.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cleaning the bathroom!" I roared continuing my work.

"Accio." The rag flew from my hands and into James's. That's when realization hit me. Mrs. McGonagall didn't say we couldn't use magic! Ugh, what was I thinking!

"Good God, woman! You're a witch! Use magic!" James smirked dropping the rag back into the bucket. I swear I'm not this dense all the time. It's just something about being around James...or anybody for that matter.

"I know that...now." James's smirk moved into a grin. I glared at him, "Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" Why isn't he yelling or ignoring me? Why doesn't he do something to get back at me?

"You think I'm mad about that trick?" _Duh._

"Well...yeah."

James gave me the 'what?-are-you-stupid-or-something?' look. "If anything, that trick did not make me mad, it made me respect you. I never thought you'd do something like that. I'm very impressed."

The corners of my mouth twitched upwards. Aw, he respects me...not that I care. "Yeah...but Peter said you couldn't handle the laughs and left."

James frowned, "Ugh, I told that idiot I was leaving because I didn't have my project done! Besides...not that many people were laughing, Evans."

"All of the boys, and your ex-girlfriends."

James smirked, "I have no ex-girlfriends. Just a bunch of girlfriends."

I raised an eye at him. He's such a brat. He has such a big head. And he's so full of himself. And so snotty. And he's really cute...I mean...He's cute to girls like Mary...not to me.

"What?" He asked with a smug smile, "I can't help it if girls are all over me."

I rolled my eyes. What a pig. "You're pathetic." He shrugged and started mumbling spells to clean the bathroom.

It took us about an hour and half to clean every bathroom except one in Hogwarts. The last one left was none other than Moaning Myrtle's own private bathroom. When I say private, I mean she scares anyone who comes near it.

"Here we go." I mumbled opening the door and walking in with James on my tail. He looked around at the neat never been used bathroom.

"Remind me why we are cleaning a bathroom that has never been used?" James asked dropping the buckets of unused water next to me.

"Because it is part of this school, and we were assigned to clean every bathroom in Hogwarts."

"Does Filch have a private bathroom?" James smirked.

I blinked, "Except that one." Those are two thoughts that should NEVER ever be put together. Filch...and a Shower. Filch in the shower...EW. Really, I doubt he would even know how to use one.

I turned around and was immediately face to face with Moaning Myrtle. She had her normal pig tails and an icy glare.

"Why are you in_ my_ bathroom?" She asked in her baby sounding voice.

"Um...Hi Myrtle." I said trying to be as friendly as possible. I heard she was very easily disturbed. The slightest thing would send her flying into her stall, splashing water everywhere. And there was no need for her to make a mess for us to clean.

"Who are you?" She glared at James.

"I'm James Potter."

"A boy...This is a girl's bathroom. You aren't supposed to be here."

"Myrtle, we've been assigned to clean it." I said gently pulling out my wand.

James rolled his eyes, "Come on, Lily. Let's just hurry up so we can get away from this Geek-faced ghost." My eyes widened. How could he say something like that? Ghost have feelings too.

Myrtle's face held a mixture of sadness and hatred, "You're just like all the other boys. Always teasing and making fun of me. You always pick on the quiet girl with pig tails and glasses!" She squealed loudly, and flew as fast as just could into her stall. When she hit, water flew everywhere.

I sighed, "How could you say such mean things? She didn't do anything to you."

He shrugged and began to clean up the mess made by Moaning Myrtle. I started to help while letting my mind wander.

Tonight was my date with Peter. I cringed at the thought. I was almost regretting saying yes. If I really liked him...shouldn't I be excited to go? After a long period of silences, James's voice startled me, "How old are you, Evans?"

"Huh?" I asked even though I had heard him the first time. I had a bad habit of doing that.

"I asked your age, Evans. You do know it?"

"Of course I know it, and I'll be 17 the 26th."

He was grinning, "I'm older than you."

I frowned, "Really? When is your birthday?"

"October 14th."

"You're barely older than me."

"Still counts."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. James you're older. Why didn't you tell anyone it was your birthday?"

James shrugged, "No big deal. I plan on having a bunch of them."

"You won't if you keep insulting Myrtle. I've heard about girls who just go crazy from people picking on them. Finally they can't take it, and kill the last person who insulted them." I had heard of a bunch of people doing that. Especially in the States. They bring guns to school and just start shooting people. Makes me shiver at the thought.

"And where did you hear that? One of those books you are always reading? Or did you day dream it and got it confused with reality?" I glared at the boy. I hate being made fun of for daydreaming. I can't help if I have a big imagination...right? I removed the last of the water ignoring James's last few statements.

"We can go now." I mumbled.

"What's the rush?" He moved closer to me. This was coming from the boy who had just insulted Myrtle so we could hurry up and finish.

"I-I have to get ready." I backed away as he advanced forward.

He grinned, "What? Do you have a hot date or something?" Well...I wouldn't exactly call it hot...

"As a matter of a fact. I do have a date." James's eyes widened and he immediately stopped walking.

"Who with?"

"Didn't Peter tell you?" Don't best friends share every piece of information? I think they do...

James snorted, "Wormtail? You're going on a date with him!"

"If you mean Peter, then yes...We are going to have dinner in the Astronomy Tower." He didn't have to say it like I was going out with a Slytherin or something.

James's eye widened, "The Astronomy Tower? Lily Evans is going to the Astronomy Tower. I would have never thought it."

I frowned in confusion, "What? Thought what?" We were just going to have supper and look at some stars. Maybe I could finish my homework.

"Lily, Lily, Lily." James put his hand on the wall behind me. I hadn't even realized we had been walking again until my back hit the cold wall. He was awfully close. I swallowed hard, "W-What?"

"Don't you know what the Astronomy Tower is used for?" I could feel his breath on my face making me lean into the wall as much as possible.

"I'm beginning to guess it isn't homework..."

James grinned, "The Astronomy Tower is where couples go to..." He stopped and I could see a trace of a blush on his cheeks. He must have realized how close we were for he backed up a bit. My heart slowed down.

I looked to James waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Merlin, Lily! The Astronomy Tower is where couples go when they want to...to...to engage in a hot snogging session." My cheeks must have turned at least ten shades of red. I could see my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"I-I'm sure that's not what Peter has...in mind." God, I hope not. When I agreed on a date, I didn't think kissing would be involved. To be honest, getting kissed by a boy hasn't been on my to-do-list in forever. Or...never...really...considering I've never been kiss.

"Sure, Evans. Just don't come crying to me when you have a mouth full of Wormtail's tail." He stormed from the room. I frowned. He seemed kind of mad. Was it something I said?

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i **

"I'm really glad you came tonight, Lily." I smiled nervously at Peter as he tried to touch my elbow. I walked ahead of him so his hand missed.

"Let's go. I'm starving." We were walking up to the Astronomy Tower. Peter held a basket of food he had some how gotten from the house-elves. I reached the door and noticed a sign on it.

**Warning: Do not enter. **

"I guess we can't go in..." I mumbled trying to sound disappointed. Now I could finish my charms homework. I really haven't been giving my all to that class.

I watched as Peter walked past me and took off the sign. "I put it up earlier so no one else would be in here." Peter answered my silent question. I nodded slowly and walked through the door he had opened for me.

Peter immediately began setting up our supper. "Pumpkin Juice?" He asked handing me a purple glass full of juice.

"Thanks." I mumbled tasting the chilled juice. I had always loved Pumpkin Juice. Even before I found out I was a witch, I loved Pumpkin pie, juice, anything. I like to think it was a sign. Eh...Maybe it wasn't.

I sat down next to Peter. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I really wish he wouldn't do that. It's such a weird feeling. Nothing like when James looks at me. Not that I get a feeling when James looks at me, but if I did, I'm sure it would be different.

"I really like you Lily Evans." He said in a low whisper. I winced on the inside, not wanting to be rude.

"I...uh...I like you to Peter." I frowned feeling like a liar. Even If I didn't have a crush on the boy...He was still nice. "Let's eat now." For some reason, I was suddenly wishing this night would end.

**A/n:** Hm...I really think this author's note should have been in the last chapter, but I didn't want to give the story away. Please don't hate or think Lily is gross for going on a Date with Peter. He was the first guy to show real interest in her! Of course, she said yes. Just Please, Go with me on this. I promise you this will all work out in the end. And as for the characters being out of character...yeah they kind of are, but I think I said that in an earlier note...this is more original than anything else. Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep reading.

And A special thanks to those who HAVEN'T given up on this story: OTHCharmedHPFreak, Jarzembinka, The all mighty and powerfulM, sirius'girl4eva99, banny, themaraudersaremine, Clueless Bystander, Emilyp, kdawn7, bobalina, greengrl, The-Princess-06, Zionne, So Desperately Obvious, GaLlOpInGaRgOyLeS, akai chou


	10. Projects, Projects and More Effing Proje...

**Little Moments**

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R!

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

**Chapter Ten: **Projects, Projects, and more 'F'ing Projects.

Monday Morning. What a terrible invention. I don't know what's worse. Going to bed on Sunday Night knowing you have to get up, or actually getting up. It's pretty much a tie to me. Let's just say, I am not a morning person at all.

My normal morning consist of waking up to Mary throwing things about trying to find the "perfect outfit" even though we all wear uniforms. Then I stalk down to the showers with my eyes half closed/half open. Normally I'm fully awake by time the water hits my face, but I still despise talking to people. And that brings to the main topic. I'm currently being bugged by three Gryffindors. If you don't know who they are...then you haven't been following along very well.

"So, Lily, James's tells us you went on a date with Wormtail, Friday night." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows up and down. I nodded unable to talk since my mouth was full of strawberry jam.

"Wormtail sure came back happy." Remus added sitting on the other side of me. James sat in front of us.

I swallowed all my jam, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means...Peter came back all smiles." Remus grabbed a biscuit from in front of me. I looked to James to see this conversation wasn't even having an effect on him. He was looking down eating as much food as quickly as possible.

"Ooo..." Sirius taunted while filling up his plate, "Someone had a late night snogging session? Or was it more?" He winked at me.

"Shut up, Black." I said with an icy glare, "We didn't do anything but eat."

"So, going out with him again?" Remus asked. Oh god, another date with Peter? I hadn't thought of that. I mean, Peter's a sweet boy, but I get this weird feeling around him. As if he's going to do something random and unexpected. I don't think I'll be going on another date with him.

"Of course, she's not." I looked up, surprised, to see James trying to look as if he was casually eating. By now though, he was just pushing his food around with his fork. Remus and Sirius looked just as surprised as I did about what he said.

"How do you know I won't?" I was feeling a little offended by his sudden remark.

"Come on, Evans. The boy took you to the Astronomy Tower, and you didn't kiss him one time. There are people who go to the Astronomy Tower and have sex the first date! You don't even give the boy a small peck on the cheek." James's eyes narrowed into two small slits. I felt mine doing the same.

"Maybe some boys are more respectable than you are, James Potter. I bet Peter didn't even want to kiss me on the first date." I jumped up out of my seat raising my voice slightly getting attention from the people sitting around me.

James jumped up too and I noticed for the first time how much taller he was than me, "That's bullshit, Lily. Just bullshit. You know he wanted to kiss you. I mean...Look in a mirror!" I blushed. Was that a compliment?

"Guys...mind sitting down? Even the professor's are starting to stare..." Remus mumbled pulling on my sleeve. I looked around noticing it was true. Professor McGonagall was staring straight at us. I sunk down while James did the same.

James mumbled lightly, thinking know one would hear, "She's not going back out with him." Oh, he had no right to call who I was going out with and who I wasn't going out with. I get to pick that. That's at least something _I_ have control over.

"Hi mates." Peter sat down next to James grinning. No one answered him, but it didn't seem to bother him. He began fixing his plate.

"Peter, what are you doing Friday night?" I asked earning all the boy's gazes. James's was a hard glare while Sirius and Remus watched with curiosity. Peter's was more of a surprised look. As if he didn't expect me to talk to him.

"Nothing that I know of." Peter said taking a bite of a biscuit.

"I would love to go out with you again." I almost winced saying it. I was not a good liar. Well, I guess this really wasn't a lie. Since I would love to go out with him and make James angry.

"Sure, I'll put up the warning sign." Peter's face lighted up.

I forced a smile, "Great. Then it's a date." As soon as the word date left my mouth James's fork hit his plate with a loud bang. Our part of the table went silent as James stormed from the room.

"What's got into him?" Peter asked pointing in James's direction with a fork.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Another thing I could do without, other than Monday Morning,is History of Magic. I know, I've said that before, but that should just prove how much I hate it. Today Professor Binns seemed to feel especially boring.

It took two elbows to lean on to keep my head up. This made it impossible to take notes. Oh well, my quill was about out of ink anyways. One thing, however, did get me awake.

"Today class, we will began a History of Magic project. You will be paired into groups of four and have to re-enacted a part of Magic History. I already have you paired off so don't get your hopes up about choosing partners. Each project must be 10 minutes long. This counts as half your grade so it will be done in study sessions. Two groups will be in a library a day. The other groups will be in here using your text books and rehearsing. Any questions?"

Sirius raised his hand. I knew it was going to be a joke. "Do we get to choose the part of History?" Whoa...wasn't expecting that.

"No." Professor Binns answered then pointed to another girl. I didn't hear her question. I was looking around the room. Who would I be paired with? Who would I like to be paired with? I guess working alone is out of the question, huh?

"Partners are: Black, Lupin, Malfoy, Heur-Wood. You'll be doing The Great Goblin War." Wow, bad group. But I bet Mary will be happy. She has three hot guys.

"Evans, Potter, Pettigrew, Snape. You'll be doing the Salem Witch Trails. I'll be looking forward to that one." NO! NO! NO! Ugh, this is such a typical thing to happen to me.

I looked to see Peter waving at me happily. James was in front him not looking pleased at all. Well, it's not as if I'm happy about this whole thing. Not only do I have Potter as a partner I have Snape and Peter also. Don't get me wrong, Peter's nice, but with James there...it was going to be hell. And Snape never really talks to me.

"Alright, if you would all move with your partners. You can begin to discuss your projects." Professor Binns sat down at his desk as the class began talking. I walked over to Peter and James.

"Hello Lily." Peter took my books from my hands and placed them on the table next to him. I guess I'm sitting there. I sat down and James turned his chair around to face us.

Sooner or Later, I'm not quite sure which one, Severus Snape came and sat in a chair next to James. We stared. That pretty much sums it all up. No one moved, no one talked, just stares. I coughed awkwardly trying to break the silences.

James looked at me, "Go get some water."

I glared at him, "No." He shrugged and went back to watching the table. This is ridiculous. Looks like I'm going to have to take control of the project, and I hate having to talk to everyone like this.

"Ok...So..." I started lamely, "Does anyone know anything about the burning of the witches?" James and Peter both continued staring at me. I'll take that as a no. I looked to Severus.

He sighed as if out of boredom, "The burning of the witches took place mostly in the States, but not all of them. They didn't care if you were a proven a witch or not they burnt if they had even the slightest suspicion. In one interesting case, a witch cast a spell on herself to keep the fire from burning her. I can't seem to remember her name though." We all looked at him in shock. Someone's been actually paying attention in class. He deserves some claps.

"Ok, well...at least one of us knows what we are going to do. I say if we really want to get ahead we all need to meet Friday after supper for a study session. We should have a few of these." And the boys continue to stare. Damn them.

After a good 20 seconds I got frustrated, "I'll take that as a yes," The bell rang, "Be there or I'll make sure you don't get a grade." The boys looked up surprised. Mwhaha...Evil Lily Evans...I like the sound of that.

**A/n: This wasn't a very long chapter, but the next one will be longer. And hopefully posted sooner...I'll do what I can. PLEASE REVIEW! **

Thanks to: _Elle, Short 'n Simple, The-Princess-06, The all mighty and powerfulM, Fallen Bystander, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, GaLlOpInGaRgOyLeS, So Desperately Obvious, themaraudersaremine, OTHCharmedHPFreak, Sammie, and greengrl_


	11. Snow Snow go away come again another day

**Summary: Lily Evans was never paid heed to by the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R! **

**A/n: My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and Enjoy! **

_  
Disclaimer: I own nothing……._

**_Chapter 11:_** Snow, Snow. Go away. Come again, another day.

The first season's snow is always welcomed, but after that it gets pretty damn old. I just get plain tired of bundling up every Hogsmeade Trip. Don't get me wrong, I love going in the snow and the city looking so beautiful, but why does it have to be so cold! Can't we have warm snow! Heh...guess not.

I let out a shriek as a cold snowball hit the back of my neck. I turned around quickly to see a bunch of first years running away. I smiled. Cute kids. Ha, I would have hated being called a kid at that age and here I am doing it to them. 

"Getting beat up by first years, Evans?" I turned to see James Potter walking up behind me. His usual gang wasn't anywhere in sight. Odd, I thought they went everywhere together.

"Hardly. I asked them to pound me with snow...so...so I could get the feel of winter...before it's winter." _Lies!_

"Suuure, Evans." James scooped up a bunch of snow and patted it together.

I frowned at him, "Aren't you supposed to be off with your fan group in Honey Dukes."

James smirked his boyish smile, "They'll wait on me."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure they will."

James ignored my little comment and chucked the snowball he made at a group of first year girls. They squealed and jumped part. "It's like muggle bowling!" How does he know about bowling? I couldn't help but smile at his little comment. The way the girls jumped part it looked just like a strike.

"Why aren't you with Sirius, Remus, and Peter?" 

The smile fell off his smooth face, "Don't tell me you forgot." ...Was there something to forget?

I frowned in confusion, "What?" 

He sighed, "Evans, we were assigned to go to every Hogsmeade together." Together? I don't remember that part of the deal.

"No, I'm sure Ms. McGonagall just meant for us to get away from Hogwarts, not to spend the whole trip together."

James looked a little upset, "And I'm sure she meant for us to stay together constantly. Why else would she have had you pushing me in the wheelchair?"

"Because she wanted to!"

"That's a stupid reason!"

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Grrr, fine! Where do you want to go?"

James grinned at his victory, "How about Honey Dukes?" I groaned has he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the 'James Potter Fan Clubhouse'

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

"Two Butterbeers, Please. And a big cookie to share." James ordered our snack as I looked around nervously. Out of all the people in here I was with James Potter. James, the enemy, Potter. I had spent all day going to every shop James wanted, and he shops like a girl. He shops more like a girl than I do! And I am a girl! He did go to one store I wanted to. The book store, but for some reason afterwards he swore never to go back with me. I guess that is one store I could stay in forever.

"Hey, Prongs. Haven't seen you all day." I looked up to see Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting down next to us.

"Yeah...well," He rolled his eyes, "Evans made me spend the whole day in the book store." 

I glared at him, "More like we spent the whole day going to all _your_ stores, buying _your_ stuff, and spending _your _money." At least it wasn't my money.

"Aw, look at you. Arguing like an old married couple." Sirius wiped away a fake tear, "Oh, Remus, they grow up so fast!" He hugged Remus, who just sat uncomfortably. 

My glare turned to Sirius Black. He could be so immature some times, and others he seems more mature than me. I just don't understand him. I really don't understand any of the boys around me. Why is James acting so nice to me today, but hate me tomorrow? Why does Remus have to be nice all the time? Doesn't he ever get mad? And most of all...Why is Peter suddenly glaring a deadly glare at James?

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

I tried not to yawn as Professor Flitwick went over and over the charms we were going to learn in the next few weeks. It was Friday. Review Friday, test Monday. It's always the same in this boring class. Charms has always been harder for me. I can't understand why. Professor says it's because I don't practice enough, but eh...once every blue moon fits perfectly in my schedule. 

"And remember what you learned first year! Swoosh and flick! Swoosh and Flick! You don't know how many students I've had that forget the basics so easy! I just don't understand how-" The ringing of the bell cut him off, "Don't forget to study!" He yelled as students ran every which way gathering books and trying to get to there next class.

"Lily!" I jumped at the sound of my own name being called. It was James again. "I'm going to be late for the study session tonight. Quidditch Practice is going to be held over. Sorry! Start without me." His sentences came out faster than a speeding bullet. It took me a minute to comprehend them and by time I could respond he was almost out the door.

"Potter! Your studies are more important THAN QUIDDITCH!" I blushed as I noticed all these people staring at me. I hadn't realized I had been yelling. I walked slowly to D.A.D.A. This was just bloody great. Now I would be with Snape and Peter for who knows how long while James, the talkative one, is out playing! Well...Quidditch is a lot of work. BUT WHY DID THEY HAVE TO HAVE PRACTICE TONIGHT?

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

This has to be the most boring study session ever recorded in Hogwarts. Man, I bet it could be the most boring study session in the world. Peter stared at me. I stared at the table. Severus did potion's homework. I glanced at a clock. Where was James? It was getting too dark outside to play Quidditch. If he skipped this study session I swear on my I life I will tell professor Binns to give him a failing grade.

Severus closed his potion's book, "Shouldn't we be looking up some facts for our report?"

I bit my lip. He asks me as if I am the group leader. I don't care what they do. Well, I don't care as long as it helps our report. "I guess we need to. Um, Peter you look in the History A-G section. Severus, you check the G-P. And I'll get the P-Z section."

"What about Potter? Not that I want him here, but why isn't he here?" Because the stupid bastard told me he'd be late and now isn't showing up! I opened my mouth to respond to Severus, but I was cut off by another voice.

"Because when you're the Great James Potter you don't mingle with greasy low lifes like you, Snape." Severus turned around and glared at the sweaty boy. I wrinkled my nose. It looked like he didn't even take a shower.

"You call me greasy, yet you're the one that smells like an old pig."

James looked himself over. Needless to say, I did the same. He was still wearing his Quidditch robes and holding his broom. His hair was drenched with sweat and stuck up everywhere. He looked up, caught my eye, and grinned, "Since Evans couldn't be without me for too long, I had to skip showers and come straight here."

I rolled my eyes, "We were doing just fine without you, James Potter."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Where's the report? I'm sure you almost finished it if you were doing so good." I looked down to hide my blush. Stupid lies. Stupid people who can tell when I'm lying.

"Peter, go find some facts. Anywhere and everywhere you can." James commanded, and Peter jumped up to obey. "Evans, go help him. Severus, try to do something use full like organizing what they find. If you can. If you can't, tough luck, do it anyways." Snape glared at the boy, but obeyed him anyways. I walked off to find Peter.

"Hi Lily." He said not looking up from whatever book he held in his hands.

"Why don't we just gather a bunch and take them back to Snape. He can look up the facts as James writes them down." I tried to snatch the book from Peter's hand, but he pulled it away.

"I-uh I..."

I reached for it again, and this time grabbed hold of the side. We played tug of war. "Come on, Peter, we don't have time for games." I said through my clenched teeth as he continued to fight me.

"But, Lily-" He stopped short as I gave one final tug. Only the book left my hands as well and fell flat on the floor. I reached down to pick it up. I couldn't help but read the title. Sex 101. I stopped short a blush creeping up my neck to my cheeks. I didn't know we had these type of books in our library.

"Oh." I said feeling ashamed for him. He grabbed the book from my hands, "I'm going to go...uh...put this ...um...back." He barely got out his sentence before running as fast as he could to another section. I sighed and began looking at the books around me. Well, that was interesting.

After gathering about five good books with something or another about the burning of the witches/wizards, I headed back to our table. I began to hear louder voices the closer I got. "You're such a greasy ape!"

"You're the stupid pig, who can't be on time becaues 'you're oh-so-great!'." The voices belonged to Severus and James.

I peaked around the corner of a bookshelf and saw Snape mumble something to James. I couldn't hear what it was, but it sure did make James mad. He whipped out his wand. Unfortunately, Severus saw him reach for it and did the same. I held my breath.

Please don't attack first, James. Please don't. The school had a rule of self defense. If someone attacks you first, you're allowed to block it. The person who throws the first hex is punished heavily. I pulled out my wand just incase.

James was the first to shout a hex obviously still very mad at Snape about what he had said. Before thinking, I yelled out a defense spell and blocked James's attack. His head turned sharply towards me. I never felt so guilty in my life. Something was different in the look he was giving me. I bit my bottom lip trying to think of something to say. James opened his mouth, but was cut off as Snape shouted a hex at him.

Being super quick, James was able to counter the attack. It bounced off him and struck Snape. I watched in horror as Snape's hair turned pink and his outfit turned to a pink ballet suit.

"What is the meaning of this!" I heard Madame Pince yell. She was coming around the corner. I closed my eyes as she saw Severus. I opened one eye to see she had a hold of James's ear. "James Potter and Severus Snape!" She grabbed Snape's ear too, "Aren't you too a bit too old for hex fights? When are you two going to grow up!" I watched in horror as she dragged them out. I guessed this was the end of our study session.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

I fidgeted uncomfortably as I found myself back in the Astronomy Tower eating yet another supper with Peter Pettigrew. We hadn't' talked much since the library incident and that was a day ago. I didn't know what to say. I just wonder why he was looking at that book. I hope he didn't have anything...planned. On that thought, I scooted a little closer to the wall.

We were eating in the floor on a red and white checkered blanket. I took a bite of a roll not meeting Peter's gaze. He was watching my every move.

"Do you like James?" He asked making me choke on my roll. Why the hell would he ask that question? Peter handed me some water to help the choking. I finally got it under control. I looked Peter in the eye for the first time in a long time.

"oh." He mumbled.

I frowned, "What? How could you ask that? Me and James never get along. He still calls me 'Evans'!"

Peter nodded, "I know, but you did spend all last Saturday with him."

I sighed, "That was punishment. I didn't want to go along with him, but he wouldn't drop it!" Why am I explaining myself to peter, anyways? I know that I don't find James...that attractive...I hope.

Peter forced a smile, "Ok, Lily. What do you think about the next Quidditch match? Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."

I grinned thankful for the subject change, "Slytherin has a strong defense, but Gryffindor can beat there butts any day."

**A/n: Another chapter done, and posted. I hope you liked it! Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys are awesome.   
**  
**Thanks to:** Annieboo92, The all mighty and powerfulM, Cometchick, LoonyMoonyDylanns, Violets-in-Spring, GaLlOpInGaRgOyLeS, hazeled eye marauder, Zionne, themaraudersaremine, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, angel-dolphin1, OTHCharmedHPFreak, maangoddess, and greengrl  
_  
REVIEW!_


	12. Edge of Seventeen

**Summary: Lily Evans was never paid heed to by the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R! **

**A/n: My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and Enjoy! **

_  
Disclaimer: I own nothing……._

_**Chapter 12: Edge of Seventeen**_

I woke up extra early on Monday, November 26th. It was my birthday. My 17th birthday. I'm getting so old. Next year I will be an adult witch! I ran down to the Gryffindor Common room to find it empty. I resisted the urge to pout. I wanted to tell someone it was my birthday. I wanted them to wish me a happy birthday! Most of all, I want presents! Well, not that I expect them to give me presents, but it's nice to think they would. 

Since no one was in sight I headed straight for the Great Hall. Surely there was someone there who would tell me happy birthday. Unfortunately as I enter the Great Hall I noticed it was practically empty. Maybe I woke up a tad too early. Oh blah! No one even knows it's my birthday. Who am I fooling? Besides myself.

That morning I gave a whole new meaning to break'FAST' . I really don't know what the rush was since I was up early, but I suddenly felt the need for speed. I ran toward the doors almost ramming right into McGonagall.

"Miss Evans! Please! Watch where you are going." The older lady took a step back. I blushed, "Sorry, Professor. I was just rushing to go get my books. Charms test today. "

"Yes, well, you've got plenty of time. Please do be more careful." I nodded politely and turned to leave. I didn't get very far before she stopped me again, "Oh Miss. Evans, don't forget you and James Potter are due to clean bathrooms again today." I frowned. It seems like we just did it the other day. Oh well, I'm sure she knows what she is talking about. She isn't head of Gryffindor for just any reason. 

"Yes, ma'am." I turned and fled. Damn everything. Now I had to find Potter and tell him we have to clean tonight. There's no doubt he had already forgotten. Luckily Fate was on my side. I turned a corner and rammed into the chest of a tall brown haired boy. 

"Oi, Evans, stupid blind ass." Ouch. That was rude.

I ignored him; "We have to clean the bathrooms tonight."

James continued to stare at me, "And?"

"And…. be there."

"I was planning on it." PSH! I bet you didn't even know.

"Ok…. See you then." I ran from him too. He seemed to be in his pms mode. Let's just hope he gets out of it before cleaning time. 

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

I let my head hit the desk in front of me with a loud thump. I had just failed my charms test. I don't think I've failed a test since first year. 

"What's the matter, Evans? Drink too much last night?" I turned to face Sirius Black, who had sat down right next to me today. 

I glared, "No. I don't drink." 

"I was joking, Evans. I know you don't drink. You're not the type." He stretched his arms of over his head. Not the type? I could get just as drunk as the next person. Well, I'm sure I could if I tried it.

"Just what is the type, Black?" I don't know this offended me. I guess I just don't like being told I can't do something I think I could do.

"Definitely not you." He grinned lazily at me. I sighed, "I suppose Mary Heur-Wood is?"

Sirius nodded, "I've seen her get drunk off her arse before."

My eyes widened, "When?" There are no parties allowed at Hogwarts. One time a student suggested a birthday party for a seventh year and all the professors flipped out. Partying just can't be controlled with teenagers. I've never been to a real teenage party. Not that I would want to go. 

"At James's winter bash. It happens every year at his house." He said as if I was stupid for not knowing all about me. I suddenly had the urge to make a strange face. I stuck out my tongue sideways and looked cross-eyed.

Sirius snorted, "Very sexy."

My face returned to normal, "Of course, I am."

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

"I don't understand why you're so mad at me, _again!_ "

"I told you! You blocked the best hex I've ever thought of." James mumbled a spell that instantly cleaned the mirrors in the boy's bathroom.

"Well, I'm sorry for not wanting you to get in trouble!" I practically yelled dropping my wand. I was sick of cleaning. The bathrooms hardly ever got dirty anyways. What was the point in it?

"What do you care anyways." James mumbled even lower than the spell. I had barely heard him, but I did. 

"A lot more than you think." I matched my voice level to his. He probably wouldn't even hear it. His head snapped up, and he looked me straight in the eye. Damn, he did. I coughed uncomfortably. It's time for a subject change.

"What did Snape say anyways?"

James's eyes shifted a bit, "It's nothing."

I sighed, "Typical answer."

James glared at me, "It was just something about Lucius."

I raised an eyebrow, "Didn't know you cared about Lucius so much." And the glare gets harder. I can be really mean sometimes.

"It wasn't about Lucius," He said through a clenched jaw, "Well, it was, but not like that! Snape said something that made me think Lucius is planning something. That's all it was so just drop it."

"Yes, sir." I replied sarcastically.

It took us another good twenty minutes to clean the rest of the boy's bathroom. "Ready to go to the girl's bathroom?" Bet that's a sentence no girl has ever said to a guy. When James didn't answer I turned to face him. He was staring at me with a blank expression.

"James?" I asked confused. He ignored me again. Ok, now I'm getting a little worried. What if he starts to black out again? What would I do this time? I doubt Professor Tuttle would come along in here. I really don't want him to.

I hadn't noticed, until now, James scooting slowly towards me. I swallowed hard. At least I knew he wasn't going to pass out. I looked up and was met with James's dark eyes. He was awfully close, and it looks as if he is getting closer. I could feel his breath on my lips.

His eyes sparkled "Happy Birthday, Lily Evans."

Next, I did something shocking. Well, it may not shock you, but it did me. I smiled. I ACTUALLY smiled. James Potter was making me smiled. Something changed in his eyes. The smile can off his lips. He was going to kiss me. Then the unexpected happened. The door opened.

**A/n: A cliffhanger! Mwhahaha!**

Thanks to: warrior of tortall, Annieboo92, akai chou, Monkeythebob, UntamedSpirit, Nikki, Fan, Elli, OTHCharmedHPFreak, Zionne, hazeled eye marauder, LilyandJamesLover, themaraudersaremine, The-Princess-06, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, and greengrl

**REVIEW!**


	13. Big Deal!

**Little Moments**

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R! 

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

**_Chapter 13: Big Deal!  
_**  
James jumped away from as if I had suddenly lit on fire. I looked to the door to see Peter Pettigrew standing in shock. Uh…oh….

I'm beginning to think Peter is starting to think of me as more than a friend. I wasn't really for sure until now, but seeing the way he fled from the room at the site of James and I, I'd say it's a for sure thing.

Well, I don't know why! I've given him no reason to like me. Except go out with him. In the Astronomy Tower. Where people go to make out, but I didn't kiss him! I didn't do anything except talk to him. What's the matter with boys these days? Always making a big deal out of nothing.

"I…uh…" I was cut off.

"It was a mistake." James mumbled lowly. He was looking down at his feet so I wouldn't see his eyes. 

"A mistake?" I meant to state but I think it came out sounding more like a question. 

"Yes, a mistake." He looked up more but still avoiding my eyes, "So, let's just move on to the next bathroom, and not make such a big deal out of it." He walked out before I could say anything.

I sighed. Ok, so maybe not every boy makes a big deal out of things. Why is it that the boys I want to make a big deal out of things don't, but the boys I don't want to make a big deal out of things do? Does that make sense? Uh, this is such a strange and mixed up world that I live in.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

I slowly made my way back to the library. Tonight was our last study session, and I was a little shaky about seeing James and Peter both at the same time. I had been avoiding them the last few days. James was easy, considering he was doing the same to me, but Peter I had to dodge a few times. I had seen them together at lunch and they acted the same as they always had toward each other. So, I hoped everything would go to plan.

We're just supposed to put the finishing touches on the project and head to bed. It was near 8:30 right now. I reached the library to find all three of them at our normal table. They all had their books open and seemed to be concentrating very hard. I walked in and sat in the empty seat next to Severus. Peter and James looked up at me, but Severus kept on reading something or another.

"Hi." My voice came out a little higher than planned. I coughed a little, "Sorry I'm late. I guess I didn't check the time."

"S'ok." James mumbled and went back to working. I put my books down in front of me. I had brought extra work just incase we got done early and I could finish some potion's homework up. "What are we doing?" 

"We were waiting on you." Peter said closing his book he had in hand. I shuddered as I remember our first study session. I shall never look at a book in Peter Pettigrew's hand the same way again. 

"Oh, well, I'm really am sorry. It was only 8:10 when I left. I guess time-" James cut my rambling off;

"I said it was ok. I thought we would just re-read our report, measure it, and work out the presentation." I jumped as Severus closed his book loudly.

"Sounds good to me." I said in a perky attitude. Was it just me, or did I seem like the only one who wasn't being a grouch?

"Ok, I read up that many witches made a spell that made the fire tickle them instead of burn. I heard one witch, I don't really know her name, but she like the tickle so much that she died at least 10 times."

Severus sighed, rolling his eyes, "Her name was Wyndelin the weird. Don't you remember anything from third year?"

James glared at him, "Not exactly. I have better things to remember...like girl's names and what houses they are in. Stuff you don't have to worry about." James was now smiling smugly. An attitude like that was going to get him into big trouble one day. I just hope I'm there to witness it.

"Anyways, I figured we could do a reenactment of her being burnt. Lily can play Wyndelin and we'll play the muggles." James grinned excitedly. He was waiting to get praised for his great idea. 

"Sure." I mumbled. 

"Ok." Peter said quietly. 

"Stupid muggles." Severus huffed.

The smile fell off James's face, "Ok then...I guess we should practice." Oh god, this night was never going to end.

But it did end. After another hour and half. I thought I was going to end up sleeping in the library. Not that I haven't ever done that before. Finales are rough and take all night studying sessions. Tons of kids camp out in the library around that time. Well, the ones Madame Pince likes. 

"Lily!" I stopped halfway out the door making James bump into the back of me. I could feel James's eyes on me as I walked towards the boy who had called me. 

"Lily-" Peter started but I stopped him. I turned to James. _Please, Leave._ I think he got the idea since he coughed awkwardly and walked out.

I turned back to Peter expectantly. He took in a deep breath and let it out, "Oh God...I've rehearsed what I was going to say over and over in my mind but I lost everything now that I'm here. I just...I have absolutely no clue how to say this and I k-" 

"Peter!" I said sharply to stop his rambling, "Just say it." I pleaded. I was so tired and it had been a long day. I was about to lose what patients I had left.

"Lily...Did you cheat on me with James?" At this moment, I really didn't know what to think. In fact I don't think I did think. 

"WHAT!" I yelled earning everyone left in the library's attention and a evil glare from Madame Pince. I grabbed Peter's wrist and pulled him outside the library like a mother would her two year old, "WHAT!" I repeated even louder.

He swallowed hard, "D-Did you cheat on me with James?"

My anger flew again, "I heard you the first time!" I put my hands over my face. How did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this, God? Yes, I know I led the boy on for the wrong reasons, but, damn it, I don't want him! 

"Lily?" He said quietly. 

I removed my hands and started at him, "Peter...I didn't cheat on you with James." 

A smile stretched across his face making me almost regret saying the next line. "I didn't cheat on you with James, because we aren't going out, Peter. We just went on two dates!"

The smile fell off his face, "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Peter." I mumbled before turning to walk toward the Gryffindor entrance.

**A/n: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I had major writers block. I would just sit and stare at the screen. I'm also this chapter wasn't as long as the others, but I promise the next one will be longer than this. Hopefully no more writers block will come along. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thanks so much for reading! **

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks to: Mielle LeFanu, writersrus05, bratski, Gracie, i- s n o g g e d-the-SG, CaptainOats+PrincessSparkle, Anna, Mrs. Hayden Christensen, JSRfan, Charmed luver222, So Desperately Obvious, Elli, Danielle, Annieboo92, GoddessoftheMaaN, Monkeythebob, greengrl, UntamedSpirit, horsebuddy1888, cuddlyjill, The all mighty and powerfulM, starlight, hazeled eye marauder, themaraudersaremine, Fallen Angel Of The Skies, LilyandJamesLover, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, and OTHCharmedHPFreak**


	14. I Won't Be Home For Christmas

**Little Moments**

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R! 

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

**Chapter Fourteen: I Won't Be Home For Christmas**

Our History Report went surprisingly well considering half our group wasn't talking to each other. Well, now that I think about it we had the worst group and still got a good grade. Either that was saying something good about us or something bad about the way Professor Binns Grades. I hoped it wasn't the latter.

I took my normal seat at lunch. I looked around noting half of Gryffindor was messing. They'd be arriving soon. Today was Saturday quidditch practice. The last big practice before the match against the Slytherins.

I glanced over at their table to see them all sneering at different people. I scanned the table for their quidditch team members. They were all present and accounted for. They didn't practice until after lunch. They were quite upset about that. Their captain, Frank Rosin, insists they lost the last match due to full stomachs while practicing. Maybe they shouldn't eat lunch.

The Great Hall Door busted open and in pranced half of Gryffindor with a sweating quidditch team leading the way. James was back in his spot light. The blacks outs only a thing of the past. What a prick. Don't look at me that way...Well, he is!

I was surprised when all of The Marauders sat around me. I don't know why I get surprised by them anymore. It seemed when I least expect them to do something, they do it. I'm beginning to think they do it on purpose. 

"James!" Crispin Bray came up and patted him on the back, "Good practice, but there is always room for improvement. Just keep your eyes on the look out for that snitch. The sooner we catch it, the better. Is it just me or are you getting a little slower? I know you were out half the season, but you have to work harder."

James nodded, and Crispin walked off leaving a sweaty James Potter sitting in front of me. I must admit I was amazed at how well James took the criticism. I figured he would have been angry, steaming red; maybe even slamming some stuff around, but nope. He just started eating his sandwich. I will never understand him. 

"Hello, Lily." I jumped at the sound of Sirius's voice making him chuckle. I hadn't even noticed him sit down.

I swallowed the food in my mouth, "Hi."

I glanced around noting that Peter was absent from the room. I hoped he wasn't still mad or upset about last night, but I sure was happy I didn't have to face him. Before I could take another bite of my sandwich the owls flew in. I immediately spotted my owl. I had recently owled my parents asking about Christmas break. Now, I'm finally getting my reply! It had been a while since I talked to them.

A noted dropped right on top of my food. Thanks, Blizzard (I named my owl Blizzard because of his white wings.) I tore into the letter eager to hear from my family. My summer with them may have been terrible, but they are still my family and I do love them.

_Lily, _

I'm sorry to do this to you, but I'm afraid you can't come home for Christmas. It seems your father has won a trip to The States and we are going a week before you get off. We would love you to come, but we realize you have school. If you want to come home and spend Christmas alone at the house the key is under the mat. Although we would feel a lot better knowing you were with friends. Please try to understand. We love you tons and will send you all your presents ASAP.   


_Love always,  
Mom and Dad_

_p.s. Happy Late Birthday, Love._

The paper involuntarily crumbled in my hands. This was the first year in 16 years that I wasn't going to spend Christmas with my family. What a rotten thing to do to their child. I'm sure Petunia was eating this up. 

I'm not going to cry. Crying is bad. I'm not going to cry.

Oh God, I'm going to cry. I'm such a cry baby. I deserve to be slapped for this. You never cry in front of classmates. Especially boys, but here I was doing it anyways.

"Oh, whoa." Sirius said attracting everyone's attention on me. I could feel their eyes on my face. "Are you alright?" 

I nodded slowly then tried to take a deep breath, but it came out a loud sob. I can't believe I'm crying over this. 

"Was it something in the letter?" Sirius asked in a hushed voice.

I nodded again. It was no used trying to talk. I hate how I sound when I try to talk and cry at the same time. It sounds like I'm whining. 

"Mind if I ask what it says?" Damn, he was going to make me talk. 

I sniffed, "I can't go home for Christmas. They're leaving to go to The States." 

"Oh." Sirius said, "Well, Don't feel too bad I never go home for Christmas for more than a day. I spend the rest of the time at James's house." His eyes lit up as he got an idea, "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you come to his house during Christmas? It would be better than spending here alone." 

"Padfoot..." James started, but was cut off as Sirius continued to ramble.

"It will be great! Harriet would love to have you-" 

"Sirius!" James hissed, "My...uh...My mom's sister is coming to...um...Christmas this year." He shifted his eyes away from us. I got the idea, but I don't think Sirius did.

"So? They come every- Ouch!" Sirius grabbed his ankle. 

"Thanks, but no thanks, Sirius. I'll be fine here." I stood up and started to leave.

"Why the hell did you kick me?" I heard Sirius ask as I walked out the door. 

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

My quill was once again scribbling hastily across my parchment. I was in the library putting the finishing touches on a report for my Charms class. It was due tomorrow and I had gotten a late start on it. I knew it wasn't going to be half as good as my other reports, but I could afford another 'F' in charms. I hoped.

I heard a loud noise as someone sat down in front of me. I looked up to see a boy my age. I recognized him as Duncan Belzberg. A good friend of the Malfoy family. He was, with out a doubt, one of the meanest Slytherins. 

"May I help you?" I asked as I started writing again.

He pulled the quill from my hands, "Hi. I'm Duncan."

He extended his hand. I glanced at it for a second before deciding it was safe to touch, "Lily Evans."

"I know your name."

I guess we're going to do this formally. I nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"You're a very beautiful Girl, Lily Evans. Too bad you're a mudblood."

I glared at him, "What do you want?"

He grinned, "It's come to my understanding that you have nowhere to go on Christmas break." How did he know that? I wonder how many people in the Great Hall actually saw me crying.

"So, what?" I asked.

He continued grinning, "Well, Me and a few friends aren't going home this year either. We are going to stay here and celebrate a little on our own, and maybe go to Hogsmeade for a little unsupervised celebrating. I wanted to know if you wanted to join us."

I frowned in confusion, "Why would a bunch of Slytherins want a muggle-born around?" It didn't make sense.

The smile fell off his face, "Not all the Slytherins think of Muggle-born as dirty."

"But you just called me a mudblood." I countered.

He smirked, "I didn't say I was one of those Slytherins."

I glared at him, "Then why do you want me there?"

He sighed, "I don't. Narcissa thinks we should all make a New Years resolution to be nicer to Muggle-Borns. She sent me out to do her dirty work."

I rolled my eyes, "And I'm going to be the only one there?"

"Of course not! A bunch of girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are going. Just think it over, and if you decide to come later, the offer will still be open." He left as quickly as he came. Like hell, I was going to that party

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

It was near midnight before I got back to the Gryffindor Common room. That's why I was surprised when I saw Remus and Sirius still up. They stared at me as I walked in. I ignored them and started up the stairs. 

"Whoa, Evans." Sirius side jumping over the couch.

I rolled my eyes, "Was that really necessary?"

He blinked in confusion, "Of course it was. How else was I supposed to show off?" Figures.

"What do you want, Black?" I asked coldly.

He frowned, "Don't be mad at me. Be mad at James, he's the idiot who doesn't want you to come with us." My eyes flew up. James really didn't want me to come?

"I-I'm not mad at anyone. James has the right to, um, not want me there. It is his house."

"It's not like that!" Sirius said quickly, "I, personally, think he's just a little scared he won't be able to control his actions around you."

I frowned, "What's that supposed to me?"

Sirius ignored my question, "Anyways, Evans. We understand that you have been invited to the Slytherins's Christmas Party." I frowned again. Rumors sure do spread fast around this school. You'd think we were one big gossiping chain.

"And?" I asked hurrying this along.

"You aren't going." He talked to me like a father would his daughter.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" I hadn't realized until now that he had been leading me over to the couch. I sat down next to Remus.

"Well, you know how the Slytherins are. They probably have something up their sleeve. And with you being Muggle born. You can't go." I didn't know if I should have laughed or been angry. I chose the latter.

"Since when do you tell me what do to do?" I'll say this again, I don't like being told I can't do something.

"Since...now."

I jumped up from my seat, "Well, Mr. Black, you and Mr. Lupin can just shove your stupid idea that you can control me up both your arses. I'm going to that party." I turned towards the stairs.

"Way to go, Padfoot." I heard Remus mumble as I walked...no make that ran...up the stairs.

**A/n: Eeee two chapters in one week...what is this world coming to! Lol. Thanks for all of the reviews! I thought since the last chapter was so short this one should be posted ASAP. I was going to make you guys wait till posted the last chapter,_ but_ they are taking way to long. Please review!**

**Thanks To:** _bratski, EternityandBeyond, InuBecka, hazeled eye marauder. hazeled eye marauder, greengrl, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, LilyandJamesLover, OTHCharmedHPFreak, and Sammie Leigh for proof reading and reviewing twice on hpff!_


	15. The Road Not Taken

**Little Moments**

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R! 

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Road Not Taken. **

I looked up at the entrance to the Slytherins Common room. Grinning, I remembered how it looked covered in shaving cream that was tented to the Gryffindors Colours. For a brief moment James entered my mind. A _VERY_ brief moment.

It was 8:30 pm, and I had no clue what I was doing there. I just _hated_ being told I can't do something. I need to learn to control that, or I'm going to give truth to that saying about firey red heads. 

I really don't even want to be here. I know! I'll just tell Sirius I went. He doesn't have to know that I didn't. I nodded to myself. Yeah, that's a great idea. I turned to leave and rammed right into someone's broad chest. 

"Evans!" It was Duncan, "Decided to show did you?" I gave him a weak smile not wanting him to get the best of me. I glanced behind me to see about four other guys that I didn't know. 

"Great Come on in. The party is just about to start." He mumbled the password and the door flew open. 

"Actually, I was just..."

He cut me off, "Leaving? So soon." The group of boys formed a line across the hallways making it impossible to get by. Ah, I guess that's a hint they want me to stay. 

"I...um I guess I ...can uh stay." I stuttered. He had a creepy look on his face that made chills run down my spine.

"Great! Let's go in." He lightly shoved me forward and I took the hint to walk in. This wasn't the first time I had been in the Slytherins's common room. I was sent to get Professor Tuttle for Madame Portly many of times, and I had to wait on him in here. I walked in to find the whole room empty except one person sitting in a chair facing the opposite direction.

Duncan motioned for me to walk forward and sit on the couch. I did just that, noticing it was Lucius Malfoy in the chair. My eyes widened, but I tried to hide my surprise. I don't believe it went over very while. 

"Miss. Evans, so nice of you to join us tonight." Lucius Malfoy spoke to me for the first time ever. He was rather formal.

Instead of responding I examined him. He was considered to be one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts, but I think Sirius and James had him beat by a long shot. Hell, Duncan was a lot better looking than Lucius, but I guess that's just my opinion. His white blonde hair just didn't cut it for me. 

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Lucius asked bring me out of my trance. 

I bit my bottom lip, "I...uh...I don't think this party is such a great idea...I was under the impression parties were banned from Hogwarts." 

Lucius took a drink of whatever was in his silver and green cup, "They are, and if you're so against this party then why did you come?" 

I glared at the boy, who I believe was one year older than me, but I wasn't for sure, "I'm not really sure, Mr. Malfoy, but I'll just be leaving now." I stood up but two of the boys blocked the entrance. I looked around for another exit, but I knew there wasn't going to be one. 

I bit my bottom lip harder as I realized the trouble I had gotten myself into. There was no way out. I had no clue what they had in mind, or how long they were going to make me stay here. Let's just pray it wasn't over an hour. Hell, let's pray it isn't over five seconds!

"Miss Evans, do you know why you have been brought here?" Lucius Malfoy asked inspecting his finger nails.

"No...I don't." My voice came out a lot higher and shakier than I had hoped. If gossip traveled so fast at Hogwarts, why wasn't any one here to help me!

Lucius smirked, "I didn't think so. Boys, if you'll be so kind to get Miss. Evans a drink of...um...Fire whiskey?"

"No, I don't drink."

His smirk grew, "You do now."

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

I don't know how much time went by, but I could feel the fire whiskey taking over my brain, and I must say it was not a very comforting feeling. I don't know what the whole hype is about getting drunk off your arse, but let me tell you...it was no picnic for me. I was, now, sitting in the floor. Don't ask me how I got there. I was just in the floor with Duncan to my right. He was also in the floor.

"More Drink, Miss Evans?" Lucius asked signaling for one of the guys to refill my cup before I could answer.

I closed my eyes as the room spun around me, "I think I'm drunk." I laid my head back against the green couch. The room began to spin faster. 

"You, my lady, are more than drunk. You're wasted." Duncan's breath went all over my face. He was too close for comfort. So I did what all drunken girls do. I giggled. I couldn't stop giggling. Pretty soon I was lying on the ground holding my side trying to keep it from hurting.

Lucius stood over me, "I think it's time, boys. You may leave." For the first time I noticed Severus walking by.

"Hey," I yelled loudly, "When did you get here, Severus?" Instead of answering me, he gave me a disgusted look before walking on by. Ugh, that was rude.

"Severus! Seeeeeeeveruuuus! Snapey Snape Snape." I broke out in my giggles.

I tried to sit up but I just got even dizzier and ended up right back where I started from. I felt Lucius grab my hand a pull me up roughly. He pushed me back onto the couch.

"Dirty Mudblood." He mumbled whipping his hand off on his coat, "Wait till I..." 

"Malfoy...Lucius Malfoy?" He looked up to see the owner of the voice. I tried to look back, but my head just came slamming down on the couch, "Ouch..." 

"Sirius!" I giggled as he came around the couch, "Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes. Do you know how ugly he gets after the fourth drink?" I pointed towards Lucius with my thumb. 

Sirius Black grinned down at me, "You're drunk." 

I nodded, "I think the term used was 'wasted'."

"Black," Lucius spoke bitterly, "How did you get in here?"

"I'm Sirius Black. Nothing is impossible when you're me." He beamed proudly. 

"Except potions." I giggled madly at my lame joke earning a glare from both boys.

"Say Lucius, you weren't about to do anything illegal or wrong here were you?" Sirius asked.

"Of course not," Lucius faked surprise, "We were just having a few drinks and a good laugh. Weren't we, Miss Evans?" 

Suddenly I didn't really feel like talking so I just shook my head 'no'.

"Well, Miss Evans," Sirius mocked, "If you'll be so kind and accompany me to the Gryffindor Tower." He grabbed my hand and pulled me too my feet. 

"I would love to, Mr. Black." He wrapped my arm around his neck so I wouldn't fall over and started out the door. 

"Whoa, Sirius." I put a hand on his shoulder, "Not so fast. I'm getting dizzy."

"Sorry." He mumbled slowing his pace. 

"I'll get you back, Black!" I heard Lucius yell with an unmistakable anger in his voice.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

"What are we going to do with her?" A voice asked.

"We could put her in her bed." Another voice suggested. 

"And leave her alone for Christmas break?" The first voice asked, "What if a teacher finds her?" 

"We could always stick her somewhere under the invisibility cloak." The second voice amused.

"Stop arguing," A new voice entered, "We'll take her back to my house. She can spend Christmas there." 

I turned my head to face Sirius, Remus, and James. I turned it a little more to see Peter sitting next to me. I wrinkled my nose and sat up. Whoa, not the best idea. I groaned earning everyone's attention. 

"She awakes! The fair maiden awakes!" Sirius said as if we were in a Shakespeare play. 

I held my head, "I'm still drunk." 

"That's expected from someone who has drank as much fire-whiskey as you have." James mumbled moving over to help me to my feet. 

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me to the door. 

"To my house." He signaled for everyone to follow.

"No." I tried to pull away, but I stumbled backwards. Luckily, James had fast reflexes and caught me. "I can't go with out my stuff. I must get my stuff. Please remove your hands." 

"Sirius and Peter will get your stuff." James said pulling me closer to the door. 

"We will?" Sirius asked from behind us. 

"We will." Peter, eager to please, pulled Sirius by his shirt towards the stairs to the girl's dorms.

"Don't touch me." I heard a slap. I assumed it was Sirius slapping Peter's hand away. 

"Let's go." Remus grabbed my other arm and they pulled me out the door.

As the door was closing I heard Sirius yell, "How the hell are we supposed to get up these stairs?"

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

We walked down a few flights of stairs slowly so I wouldn't get too dizzy. I, of course, was the only one talking. I'm always the one who has to do everything. 

"Do you want to hear my favorite Poem?" I asked James making him flinch from the alcohol on my breath. 

"Not right now." He said through clenched teeth.

"TWO ROADS DIVERGED IN A YELLOW WOOD, AND SORRY I COULD NOT TRAVEL BOTH-..." I yelled loudly.

"Oh, brother." Remus mumbled tightening his grip on my arm.

"AND BE ONE TRAVELER, LONG I STOOD. AND LOOKD DOWN ONE AS FAR AS I COULD."

"Will you keep it down!" James hissed in my ear, "You'll wake up the whole school and we'll never get out of here."

I pouted, "You're always so angry at me, James. Why are you angry?" 

He sighed, "I'm not angry." 

"I never mean to do anything. I'm a poor little girl minding my own business and suddenly everyone is mad at me. Why are you angry at me, James?" 

"I'm not angry with you, Lily. You're just drunk." The stopped in front of a small picture of the Womping Willow Tree. Remus mumbled something and the picture frame opened revealing a dark passageway. 

"Are we going in there? There might be spiders in there. I don't want to feel like things are clawing on me all night. At this rate I will never get any sleep." I used James's and Remus's shoulders to lift myself into the air and jump over the entrance. I giggled like a mad woman until I almost slipped. Thank-God for those reflexes James has.

"Do you want to hear my favorite poem?" I asked as the door closed behind us. 

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

Peter and Sirius finally joined us just outside Hogsmeade. I have no clue how we got there. I just know we are there, and I'm about to pass out.

"Call the Knight-bus. Will you Sirius?" James asked shifting me as to where I could lean against his strong frame. I smiled, still drunken, and laid my head on his shoulder.

Sirius held out his wand and with in seconds a double-decker- bus appeared right in front of us. The door opened and a rather young looking man stepped out. 

" 'ello James, Sirius, Remus, Pete." The man said. 

"Hello, Stan." James mumbled pulling me up to keep me from falling to the ground.

"Well, whatcha got 'here? A girlfriend?" 

"Just a friend." James mumbled. Everyone said there hello's to Stan and boarded the bus. James with great difficulty considering he was dragging me with him. Once inside I immediately noticed a large chandelier completely out of place. 

"Will ya want a bed for the misses?" Stan, not waiting for an answer, led us all upstairs to a small bed with chairs around it.

"This is great. Thanks, Stan." James said pushing me down on the bed. I groaned and rolled over.

"If ya need anything else. I'll be back!" With that said Stan exited the room. I groaned again, "I don't feel so well."

"Wait to you see how you'll feel in the morning... You'll be throwing -Ouch." James elbowed Sirius to get him to shut up. 

I groaned even louder as the bus started up. 

"Hang on." I heard someone say, but didn't hear them. The bus took off like a speeding bullet making my stomach do flip flops. 

"Oh this isn't good." I mumbled before my head fell to the side of my bed and all my days food came tumbling out.

A/n: Thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I've been sick for about a week and then Hurricane Dennis came and we had to go to my Nana's house and I was sick up there for a while. It was one big mess. R/R!

Thanks to: OverAchiever, me, i-snogged-the-SG, wounded-angel, Joy4eva, Holly-Short-Evans, bratski, Monkeythebob, greengrl, goddessofthemaan, Mrs. Hayden Christensen, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, themaraudersaremine, OTHCharmedHPFreak, and Sam


	16. Dancing With The Devil In The Pale Mooli

**Little Moments**

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R!

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

**Chapter Sixteen: Dancing with the devilin the Pale moonlight**

There are a many of pains that I've experienced in my life. You know...Broken arm, scratched up knees, stepping on glass, getting hit by a flying hair brush after making Petunia mad, etc. The list could go on for days, but none, and I mean _none_, of the pain would equal to what I am feeling right now.

I held my head as I tried to sit up. Pain...tons of pain took over my head. "Owwww." I moaned as the bed room light came on.

"Drink this." A hand came in front of me holding a disgusting looking potion.

I wrinkled my nose at James, "What is it?"

"Just take it, and don't move too quickly." He took my hand and wrapped it around the glass before letting go himself. I plugged my nose with one and poured the drink in my open mouth with the other. I immediately regretted it.

"This stuff taste terrible!"

"You need to drink as much as you can't without getting sick." He pulled out my trunk from under the bed.

"Oh, well then, I stopped five seconds ago." I said with a sarcastic attitude. I put the cup on the night stand next to me after taking one last regretted drink. I watched James throw random piece of clothing onto the foot of my bed. "What are you doing?"

James looked at me like I was stupid. "Getting you clothes to wear."

"I can get my own clothes." I sat up straight and swung my feet of to the floor. "Owwww. Maybe not." I held my stomach.

James sighed and rushed to my side, "I told you not to move too quickly! You just don't listen do you!"

I glared at him, "Just get my clothes."

"Fine." He mumbled going back to picking out outfits. I looked over at what he was doing. He had the back of the truck up so I couldn't see what he was looking at.

"James?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" He seemed annoyed.

"Just, uh, how drunk was I, um, last night?" I shifted slightly on the bed making it creak. I winced at the sound. I can't stand the sounds of bed's creaking.

After James didn't answer for a second I looked at him. He was grinning like a maniac. Uh oh...

"Let's just say all of Hogwarts should know what your favorite poem is."

I groaned and fell back on to the bed, "I was bad, huh?"

He semi-smiled, "You weren't _that _bad." He sat down next to me, "We could have done with out the yelling, the giggling, and especially the puking."

I smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

He laid back next to me, "Why'd you get drunk anyways?"

I shrugged and turned on my side to face him, "I don't know...peer pressure?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem like the type to give in to peer-pressure."

"I Know, I know." I sat up, "But I mean...Black told me I wasn't the type, and I don't like being told I can't do something. Plus there were all these Slytherins around threatening to pound me if I didn't."

He smirked, "I think they would have pounded you, but not in that way."

I rolled my eyes, "Pervert."

He grinned, "But that's why you love me."

A blush took over my face faster than a blink of an eye. I looked to James to see he must have realized what he said since his face matched mine.

"I...uh...I mean...you know..." He coughed slightly blushing even more.

"I get it." I mumbled. Was it just me or had someone turned up the tension meter?

He stood up trying to move the conversation away from what just happened, "Here's your clothes I picked out. You can take a shower in the guest bathroom whenever you want."

I stood up slowly trying not to get dizzy again, "Now is good. If that's ok."

"Ok." He handed me the outfit, and walk towards the door. I blinked and looked at it again thinking I might be seeing things. It was the shortest pair of shorts I had ever seen along with the ugliest hot pink halter top.

"James..." I said slowly just as his hand reached the door knob. He turned to face me. "Who packed my clothes?"

"Sirius and Peter, why?"

I held up the outfit, "These are not my clothes."

He frowned, "Are you sure?"

I gave him a 'what-do-you-think-I-am-dumb?' look. I held up the halter top, "Does this look like something I would wear?"

"Point taken."

I stomped my foot, "They must have gotten Mary's clothes instead! What am I going to do, now? It's freezing cold outside! Did they honestly expect me to wear this!"

James shrugged, "Guess so."

I glared at him, "Well, I'm not going to. I'll freeze myself to my grave." I walked over to the trunk and began searching through the clothes. They were _all_ summer outfits!

"Those stupid prats! Now I have nothing to wear! And I'll have hell to pay when I get back to Hogwarts after Mary finds out I had her clothes!" Suddenly I paused...Hogwarts... I had completely forgotten about Hogwarts. I had left without telling McGonagall. Oh god, I'm going to be in so much trouble.

"James!" I yelled quickly making him jump at least two feet.

"What! What's wrong!" He asked come up beside me.

"I-I left without telling McGonagall. They could expel me for this!" My hands started to shake as I felt tears starting.

"Oh, that. I owled McGonagall last night explaining everything. She said that was fine."

I frowned, "You told her about me getting drunk!"

He frowned, "NO! I simply explained how you didn't have anywhere to go to at Christmas and were going to stay with me, but we had a fight so you didn't leave with me. Then I came back to get you, and you came back home with me."

I sighed almost sinking to the floor. Relief washed over me. "You could have told me," I mumbled lightly.

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his head, "I guess I just forgot."

I nodded still a little upset about it. "What am I going to wear?" Not having any clothes was not helping this hangover go away.

"You can wear one of my shirts and your jeans from last night. Then one day we'll go shopping."

I nodded, "But, I'll have to get my money out of the bank."

He shrugged it off, "It's on me. Now take a shower. I'll cook breakfast."

I smiled and walked into the bathroom that was connected to the guest room.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

It took me the normal thirty minutes in the shower. Luckily, James's mom kept every extra toothbrush in the bathroom. It seems Sirius forgot mine. Remind me to hex him next time I see him.

I walked down stairs and was hit immediately with a wonderful smell. "Mmmm, what's that smell?" I asked reaching the kitchen.

James grinned, "Flapjacks and bacon. I hope you're hungry."

I sat down on a bar stool so there was only counter separating me and James, "Extremely."

He placed a plate of food in front me and beside me. I waited for him to sit down next to me before beginning to eat. "Mmm, wow. This is good. I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, well, my parents work a lot. So, when I was younger I was left to fend for myself."

I nodded, "It's a good thing. Otherwise I wouldn't be having food right now."

He smiled, "You would...It would just be oatmeal, and I know you don't like oatmeal."

"How do you know that?" I asked frowning.

"I've eaten Breakfast next to you for six years, Lily, and you never have touched oatmeal." _I didn't think you noticed me..._

I smiled and continued eating, "Where are Sirius, Remus, and Peter?"

He swallowed a mouth full, "Oh, they went home, and my parents are working tonight."

"So...we're alone..." I swallowed hard.

James nodded, "Is there a problem with that?"

I shook my head 'no'. I could only imagine what kind of day today would be...

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

"No way!" I yelled pulling my feet up on to the couch.

"Yes, it's true." James chuckled.

I glared at him, "It can't be. There is no way in this world. Superman could beat Batman." I still couldn't believe James read muggle comic books.

"Of course, he could! Batman isn't even a real _super_ hero."

I gasped, "How could you say that? Do you even know the definition of a hero?"

" In mythology and legend, a man, often of divine ancestry, who is endowed with great courage and strength, celebrated for his bold exploits, and favored by the gods." He stretched his hands over his head.

I glared at him, "Thank you, human dictionary."

He grinned, "You asked."

"Want to listen to music?" He asked standing up. We had been laying on the couch doing nothing but talking about everything from food to comic books.

I nodded standing up, "Sure."

He led me to their basement where an old rusty record player was in the corner. There was also a muggle pool table and a lumpy old couch.

"To be a pureblood. You sure have a bunch of muggle stuff."

James grinned, "Muggles are interesting and come up with the greatest things." He pulled out a box from behind the couch. It was filled with records. "What do you want to listen to?"

I immediately started going through it all, "Wow, these are almost_ all_ muggle bands. How do you know about them all?"

"My parents are friends with a lot of muggles...through their job and stuff...so when I get a present from them, it's normally a muggle product."

I pulled out a Rolling Stones records and looked it over, "Oh? What do they do?"

"They erase memories of the muggles who find out about the wizarding world. They stay friends with them to make sure they don't find out again. It's a pretty easy job. They go to a bunch of muggle parties and mingle that kind of stuff."

I nodded, "Aye. Play this one." I handed him a Beatles's single. It was 'Something' on the front and 'Yesterday' on the flip side. Two of my favorites.

"Great choice." He put it on, and Paul McCartney's voice filled the room.

James walked in front of me and bowed, "May I have this dance?"

I grinned, "I can't dance."

"Nonsense! Everyone can dance."

I shook my head 'no' "Not me."

He grabbed my hand ignoring my protest, "We will just slow dance. That's simple." Not for me. I was voted the worst dancer in Kindergarten when I couldn't do the hokey pokey.

He laid his right hand on my hip and took my left hand in his. I placed my right hand on his arms like I had seen people in the movies do. He swayed gently to the music.

"Come on, Evans, at least try." He whispered. I swallowed hard and began moving stiffly to the music.

"Good." He whispered even softer than before. He pulled me close, "Now let's waltz. Follow my lead."

He began to do fancy moves as I desperately tried to keep up with out tripping. I watched my feet follow his.

"At least look me in the eye." He mumbled.

"I don't know if that's a..." Once again he didn't listen to me and lifted my chin so I could see in his eyes.

Pain flashed through those same eyes as my foot crushed James's. "Owe! Evans. That hurt."

I blushed deeply, "Well, maybe next time you'll listen to me."

He held his foot, "I think I will."

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"You'll meet my parents tomorrow." James mumbled as Classic IV's Traces of Love played behind us. We were lying on the lumpy couch. It was late and we were both half asleep.

I smiled, "I know. Think they will like me?"

James frowned, "I've never brought home a girl before. My mom will make a big fuss over it. If she likes you."

I sat up, "If?"

James nodded, "If. She's picky when it comes to her "baby" boy. She didn't even like Sirius at first."

I bit my lip, "James?"

He had his eyes closed, "yeah?"

"What if she hates me?"

He grinned, "Don't worry. One more on your list won't hurt."

**A/n: Wow...This was a long chapter. The longest, I do believe. Ok, see I didn't really know what year it would be in my story. Since they are in there sixth year, I went by my parent's age and it is the year 1978. **

**I hope you enjoyed! I now have over 200 reviews on I'm so happy! Keep reading and reviewing! **

**Thanks to: bbbbbbbeeeeee , Scp-, avovisto, Mielle LeFanu, BrownEyes90, Sweetblood64, i- s n o g g e d-the-SG, bratski, Clueless Bystander, sundaydrive, Sammie Leigh, Jingle-Bellz-ROCK, cuddlyjill, Monkeythebob, GoddessoftheMaan, X.Little.Black.Cat.X, greengrl, SuZeSiMoNwriter, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, Seren Lunar Echo, and LilyandJamesLover,**

_If I didn't get you...tell me and I'll kick myself!_

_**REVIEW!**_


	17. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

**Little Moments**

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R! 

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

**Chapter Seventeen: Do you want to know a secret? **

The next morning I woke up cold. I could feel the muscle in my shoulder aching because of the position I was in. I groaned. Since when was Hogwarts this cold? I pulled my blanket up to my chin and snuggled into it. It smelt...different. Like...James. My eyes fluttered open, and my memory also fluttered back to me.

I was in James's cold basement with a blanket wrapped around me. James was at the other in of the couch with out a blanket. He was still sound a sleep. I sighed and stretched my arms over my head.

I groaned as my shoulder throbbed. That blue couch was the worst couch I had ever spent the night on. I rolled my shoulder praying that it would stop soon. To me, nothing is worse than a tensed up muscle. Except maybe a hang-over.

I jumped as I felt two hands start rubbing my shoulders. I looked behind me to see James yawning loudly.

"Morning. We must have fallen asleep." I nodded as he continued rubbing my shoulders.

I leaned my head forward, "Oooww. It hurts."

He chuckled, "You're such a baby." 

A loud clanking noise sounded from upstairs making me jump. James chuckled some more, "Looks like the parents are up."

I watched him stand up and stretch his whole body. I smiled slightly as he fell right back on the couch next to me.

"I wanna sleep more." He mumbled into the cushions, "You go meet my parents alone. If they don't like you...stick out your wand for the knight bus."

My eyes widened. Was he serious? I turned to face him. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be very much asleep. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face.

"I was only joking." He opened his eyes, "Jeez, not much of a morning person, are you?" I only half smiled. I had no clue what time it was, but it was way too early to be up on a day I didn't have to be in classes.

"James?" I said quietly as he stood back up, "What if they don't like me?"

He shrugged, "I guess you'll have to go back to Hogwarts, or you could stay here and live with their gripping for a few weeks." 

"Oh." I mumbled. How bad could it be, right? I mean, I'm a nice girl. I can do this without them getting mad at me. Beside, I'm sure they didn't like Sirius because he made some cruel remark that was supposed to be funny. 

"You'll be fine. Just be sure to not mention anything about muggles around my father, even if he asks you about them. He's just testing you. And don't help my mother with clean or cooking. She thinks she's the mom she should do it herself. She considers anyone that offers to help rude. Oh, and try not to make eye contact at the table. They hate that."

I frowned, "Ok." 

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. He led the way up the old wooden stairs. 

"Just remember what I told." He mumbled as we walked down the yellow hallways. I could smell breakfast cooking. Once again, it smelt wonderful. James dropped my hand as we reached the kitchen. 

"Mom. Dad." James said as we entered the kitchen. I hid semi-behind James feeling a little nervous. 

"James! My baby!" His mom yelled dropping whatever she was doing to run to his side. She immediately pulled him into a hug. I smiled as James returned her hug with just as much enthusiasm.

They must have a great relationship. Kind of like me and my Mom. We've always felt I could tell her just about anything that came to my mind. She was always the first to know everything. We were really close until we found out I was a witch. Then she started to spend more time with Petunia and less with me, but I still loved her dearly.

"Frank! Frank!" Mrs. Potter yelled loudly, "Frank, come in here and see your son." 

A middle aged man entered the room. He looked very much like an older version of James. It was rather amusing. 

"James, It's good to have you home." He held out his hand, and his son shook it.

"It's good to be home." James grinned. Finally Mr. Potter pulled James, using his hand, into a huge hug, "I missed you, son." 

"I missed you too, Dad." James said as the hug ended. 

"And who is this?" All eyes turned to me. James must have forgotten I was here. Hell, I even forgot I was there. It was seemed so much like I was watching a movie. 

James grinned and stood next to me, "This is Lily Evans. One of my friends." I waited for a reaction. I had never had the skill of reading people. They both just started at me expectantly. 

"I...uh...Hi." I curtsied quickly. James snorted from next to me. A blush took over my cheeks as I realized what I did. 

Mr. Potter was the first to speak, "Hello, Lily." He smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

He shook my hand, "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Potter." 

"Oh, Please, call me Frank." I nodded politely. 

"Are you James's girlfriend?" Mrs. Potter asked suddenly. 

"Ma!" James groaned dropping his head.

I blushed again, "No, ma'am. He's just a friend."

"Oh well then, I assume James made up the guest room for you."

I nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Potter."

"Please, call me Harriet" I nodded happily. So far things were going great. 

Breakfast started and ended terribly. I did just as James told me to. I looked at my plate the whole time unless I was being spoken too. Which wasn't very often. When it ended, Mrs. Pott-I mean-Harriet announced for the boys to go into the living room that she would clean up. I was about to offer to help, but I remembered James had told me not to; So, I followed the boys into the living room.

"So, Lily, are you a pureblood?" Frank Potter asked sitting on an arm chair in front of a lit fire place.

"I'm muggle-born, sir." I smiled taking a seat next to James on the leather couch. 

"Muggle-born, very interesting. You're in your 6th year too, correct?" 

"Yes, sir." He pulled out the paper from a basket full of magazines next to him, and began to read it. I shifted uncomfortably. There was a bunch of tension in the room for some odd reason.

"Can you explain to me how a muggle car works?" He asked without looking over the paper. I opened my mouth to answer but James coughed loudly next to me. I immediately re-thought my answer. 

"Umm, No, Sir. I can't." He looked over the top of the paper giving me an odd look. I stood up, "If you'll excuse me. I'm going to go take a shower." He nodded slightly still wearing that confused look.

I was so relieved to get away from that tension filled room, and James was no help what so ever! I ran into the guest room. I blushed as I remembered how awful everything had been. I needed to do something to fix this mess I've made.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

"Come on! Let's just draw names now." I heard Sirius's voice as I walked slowly down the stairs. 

"No," Peter said, "We have to wait until Lily gets down here."

I walked down a few more steps to listen to what they were saying. No, I wasn't eavesdropping. I was simply listening for my name.

"That Lily is something else." I heard Harriet say. 

"What do you mean?" Frank asked.

"Well, She didn't say one word at breakfast, and I thought it was a bit rude that she didn't offer to help clean up the dishes afterwards. I guess, Muggles are a lot different than we thought." 

"I think I know what you mean, honey. I asked her to explain how a muggle car works and she said she could and fled from the room." I frowned in confusion. Was that what I was supposed to do? 

Sirius's voice reached my ears next, "Lily did that? That doesn't sound lik- OW!" He yelled cutting off the rest of his sentence. I rolled my eyes putting two and two together. It seemed James had tricked me yet again. Damn him.

"James!" I called out sweetly, "Could you come up here, please?" Just as expected he excused himself from the room and headed for the stairs. I backed into a convenient little dark corner. As soon as he was on about the sixth step I grabbed his collar and shoved him lightly against the wall. 

"Whoa," He said surprisingly calm, "Lily, I've heard of desperate virgins, but..." 

"Shut up, Potter." I said harshly. I was sick of his stupid pranks. They were quite frankly annoying. "How could you do that?" 

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Tell me to do things to make your parents not like me! Is this your idea of a joke!" I whispered harshly. 

He clicked his tongue, "Tsk, Evans, Tsk. Were you eavesdropping?"

I blushed, "I-uh...I was...um" No! He wasn't going to turn this around. He wasn't going to make me out to be the bad person. "So what if I was? What you did was far worse!" 

He grinned, "It was just a joke." I glared at him hoping he would get the idea that I wasn't joking.

"Relax," He continued smoothly, "My parents will love you. I was just having a little fun with you. That's all." He walked down a few steps, "Come on. We're drawing names for Secret Santa."

"I was just having a little fun with you. That's all." I mocked as soon as he was out of ear shot. What a prat.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

"Oooo, I got-"

"Sirius!" Harriet scolded smacking the back of his head lightly, "You know the rules. We do this every year." 

I grinned and took a piece of paper from the small ash tray in Frank's hand. I was beginning to like Harriet more and more. I loved the way she handled Sirius. I had yet to hear him mock something she told him. She is probably the only woman in the world who he would listen to. I unfolded the sheet of paper. Scribbled in sloppy handwriting was the name: Remus. I smiled. That was going to be a good challenge. I would have to do some snooping to find out what he was into. 

"Who'd you get, Lily?" Sirius grinned trying to trick me. 

I rolled my eyes and replied sarcastically, "Elvis." 

He frowned, "Who?" 

I sighed and shook my head, "Never mind." I knew this Christmas was going to be very interesting, but I sure did miss my family.

**A/n:** **OOO, we are getting into my favorite chapters! This is where it gets fun to write. I made a site for you to tell when I write and when I plan on updating, and about future stories. I thought maybe you guys would like to check it out. Look in my bio for the link. Feel free to comment too I love getting feedback. Thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys are great. You don't know how much they help me write. **

And Thanks to siriusgirl24 for the emails. They help too! REVIEW!

**_Thanks to:_ Jarzembinka,** **Danielle,** **SerenityEmrys,** **Arezal,** **i-snogged-the-SG **(Btw...Who is SG?), **Shattered Serenity,** **Shattered Serenity,** **bratski,** **lauren,** **Mielle LeFanu,** **Jingle-Bellz-ROCK,** **Sammie Leeeeeiiiiiiiigh,** **OverAchiever,** **BrownEyes90,** **X.Little.Black.Cat.X,** **MysterySilk,** **GoddessoftheMaaN,** **Seren Lunar Echo,** **-Scp-,** **anna,** **Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI,** **P,** **greengrl,** **Monkeythebob,** **cuddlyjill,** **wounded-angel, and _OTHCharmedHPFreak z _**(Don't worry. I kicked myself.)


	18. The Boys are Back in Town

**Little Moments**

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R! 

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing……._

**Chapter Eighteen: The Boys Are Back In Town**

"I don't understand why we have to go to all these clothes shops." Sirius groaned as we walked to our first clothes shop of the day. 

"Because some idiot packed Mary's clothes instead of mine." I rudely reminded him.

I was wearing Mary's halter top, my one pair of jeans, and James's jacket, and I was still freezing my arse off. It must have been one fucking cold day. A day on which we decided to go Christmas shopping in London. Apparently it was a tradition between the boys. I was kind of happy to be part of it.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" He held up his hands to surrender. 

I glared at him, "Yeah, right." 

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Although, If I did...it would have been a great idea because you look great in them."

I pushed his arm away, "Note to self, never ever wear this again."

"Aw, come on. Lily, you know you feel sexy." Sirius said making me blush deeply.

"I most certainly do not feel _'sexy'_." I yelled earning a few odd looks from the people around us.

"You know you want to thank me." 

"I do not!" 

"You do too!" 

"I do not! I want to kill you!" 

"Bloody hell! Stop it!" James yelled louder than both me and Sirius, "Stop arguing! Lily, you look good. Drop it. Sirius, stop being such an arse." He shook his head and sighed, "I always have to be the peace maker. Let's go in this one." I looked at the store we were standing in front of. It had big purple letters over the door that read: Stacy's Individuality. It looked decent.

We walked in, and I got a totally different view of the store. It was formal and fancy. I didn't have enough muggle money to pay for all of this! There was no way in hell I could even afford one scarf. I looked around. The boys had scattered in all different directions. I quickly spotted James looking at a small black dress. I ran up to him.

"James." I whispered so the lady behind the counter couldn't hear us, "I can't afford any of this." 

"Relax," He said still expecting the dress. "I said I'd pay for your clothes." 

I frowned, "You can't afford any of this stuff either!" My voice dropped even lower, "You'd have to have _muggle_ money."

He smirked finally looking away from that stupid black dress, "How do you know I can't afford any of this?" He grabbed the dress off the rack, "Try it on, and get a bunch before going in there. We can't wait for you to change 50 million times." I stared down at the black dress. How could James afford this? Was he rich or something?

"Lily! Where are you? Come over here!" I walked to the other side of the store absentmindedly.

"Go try these on." James said after I had about eight different outfits in my hands. I nodded and headed for the changing rooms.

"We'll be right outside, and we want to see them _all_." Sirius yelled making it sound dirty. I rolled my eyes. He was all boy.

The first thing I tried on was that black dress. It fit snuggly around my curves. It would have been perfect had it not dropped down so low in the front. I had to hold it up so the boys wouldn't see my bra.

"It's a little big." James said walking up to me, "What do you guys think?"

Remus made a face, "I don't think it suits her." Peter nodded his head in agreement.

"Maybe if you moved your hands we could—"

He reached up to move my hands away. He got one away and part of the dress fell. Acting on instincts I slapped his cheek, and pulled the dress back up. I turned and walked back to the dressing room not waiting to hear his reaction.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

After trying on and not liking all the other outfits the boys started bringing stuff in for me to try on. Surprisingly, I trusted them.

Remus was the first to bring me a white shirt and black pants. It was very classy and comfortable. Peter was next and he brought me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said 'The Beatles'. I definitely liked that one.

James's was the outfit I was currently trying on. It was a short red dress that fell above my knee. It wasn't low cut in the front but came down to my mid back in the back. It was very lovely, and fit like a dream.

I walked out to the boys receiving cat calls from them all. I blushed deeply and turned around in a circle, "You like it?"

I received a few 'nods' and 'yeahs'. I'm guessing it looked pretty good. I smiled and walked to three mirrors that were placed on the wall in an order so I could see all around me. I shifted part of the dress watching it fall back into place as I let go of it.

I smiled, turned around, and walked back into my dressing room. I frowned noticing my clothes I wore here were missing. I shrugged it off and took the red dress off placing it on the outside of my dressing room for James to put in the pile of keep clothes. 

"Lily?" Sirius asked. 

"Yes?" I yelled letting him know which stall I was in. 

"Here is your next outfit." He through it over the top, picked up the red dress, and ran.

I frowned and picked it up. I immediately blushed a deep red. It was a black silk night gown that would barely cover my bum. It was spaghetti strapped and low cut. It also had a black lace wrap that went with it. I blushed even more as thought about wearing it. There was no way. I looked around and groaned. I had no other clothes in there with me. I was going to _KILL_ Sirius.

"What'd you give her to try on?" I heard James ask Sirius. 

I could tell Sirius was smirking his I-did-something-bad smirk, "You'll see." 

I blushed and peeked out. I could see all the boys waiting on me expectantly.

I groaned, "Sirius! I'm not doing this. You're a bastard!"

He grinned, "You have no choice, Love" 

I closed my eyes tightly and walked out with the wrap wrapped completely around me. I opened one eye after a few minutes of no one saying anything. 

"Wow." Peter said quietly making me feel a little less embarrassed, or a little more. It just seemed the more I thought about it the worse it got.

"You can say that again." Remus said. 

Sirius finally whistled a cat call, "You should listen to me more often!" Now, I'm really embarrassed.

"Give me my clothes." I said through clenched teeth. James picked up my clothes out of the floor next to Sirius and walked up to me. He grinned with a look in his eye I had never seen. I took the clothes and ran to the stall. Damn that stupid Sirius. Always making it easier for James to mock me...

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

"You can't go all day without talking to me."

"Watch me." 

"HA! You just talked to me."

I growled, "Just because I talked to you doesn't mean I have to be nice to you."

"That doesn't make any sense! You're never nice to me." Sirius yelled back at me. 

I gasped, "You know good and well, I'm always nice to you! Name one time I wasn't!"

"What about when you called me gay?" He reminded me.

I rolled my eyes, "That was after you were making fun of me for..."

I stopped short and blushed looking over at James who seemed to be ignoring our whole conversation. Sirius and I hadn't stopped fighting since we left Stacy's. That was a good hour or two ago. We were now wondering slowly up and down London's streets going in and out of random sport stores. 

"For what, Lily?" Sirius urged me to go one wearing a full on smirk. He knew exactly what he had made fun of me about. He was just begging me to say it.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." I clenched my jaw making it hard to talk.

"OH!" Sirius said as if he had just remembered, "You mean how you fawn after James!" He just had to say it. There was no way around it. Damn him. Damn him to hell.

I glared evilly and opened my mouth to respond but James cut me off, "Sirius...stop teasing her. It's gets annoying."

I looked at James surprised. It was the first sentence he had said since we left Stacy's. The first glance he had even given me. It's amazing how bothered I felt that he wasn't giving me any attention. That one day I spend with all his attention really spoiled me. I now craved it...well...maybe not craved, but it would be nice to be acknowledged every now and then. 

We walked a long ways in silence. Remus and Peter were trotting closely behind. Remus's gaze seemed fixed on the brown headed girl in front of us. He hadn't looked away since she started walking in front of us. He was probably planning some kind of bump in with her. Any excuse to talk to her. I thought it was rather cute.

Peter was the second person who had made this day rather uncomfortable. He kept staring at me. Well, I felt like he was staring at me. He probably wasn't. It was most likely just a think in my head. Something about Peter just gives me such an eerie feeling. Call it woman's intuition or whatever. 

I gasped and froze. All the boys stopped and gazed at me.

"What is it?" Sirius asked. 

I grinned, "It's...It's...wow." It was so big and beautiful. The picture perfect place to get a Christmas present. I was in love.

"What is it!" Sirius asked again a little more impatient. 

My smile grew even more, "It's a bookstore! Can we go? Can we? Pleasssse." 

"God, Evans. You sound like a child begging to go to a toy store. What's so exciting about books?" James grumbled.

I gasped. How could he ask that? Books were every thing to me. Well, maybe not everything, but I'd be lost without them. I tugged on James's sleeve, "Let's go! I'll show you my favorite book!"

James rolled his eyes, "Now, I'm excited." I glared at him.

"I'll go with you, Lily. I'd love to see your favorite book."

"Why thank-you, Peter." I stuck my tongue out at James as Peter held the bookstore's door open for me. James rolled his eyes and followed behind Peter. 

"You guys go ahead, "Remus mumbled, "I have some business to take care of." He winked before heading over to the brown haired girl.

The minute I entered that book store I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Two stories filled with books just begging to be read. Wanting me to pick them. To Take them home, and read them. It was such a hard decision which one to pick. It was like trying to pick out the cutest puppy dog at the pet store when you just wanted to name them all and take them in as your own!

I was also sure I could find a gift for Remus here. He needed a book. Everyone needed a book. I could even find Mr. and Mrs. Potter something here. I grinned as an idea hit me. I knew the perfect gifts.

"Are you going to look around or just stand there all day?" James mumbled from behind me. I blushed realizing I had paused in the doorway blocking anyone from entering or leaving.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

It took me near an hour to find the perfect gift for everyone. I had finally settled on getting Remus a new book that had just came out. It was by Stephen King. 'Cycle of the Werewolf' was its name. Who wouldn't like learning about such an interesting creature such as the werewolf? It was always my favorite in class. 

For Mr. Potter, or Frank (I'll never get used to calling him that.), I got a muggle book on cars. I thought I could at least make up for my rudeness James's caused. It was a very interesting book on how Henry Ford had made the first car. It also told how conveyor-belts came to be. I hoped he'd enjoy it.

For Mrs. Potter (or Harriet), I got _'Flowers in the attic'_. A timeless classic that I enjoyed reading over and over. I nearly cried every time I read it. I don't know if that would make up for not doing the dishes with her, but hopefully it will improve something.

By time we finished all of our Christmas shopping it was 5:30 and time to head home for supper. We were currently walking to a darken alley way to call the knightbus. "You guys go ahead and call it. I have to pick up one more thing." James mumbled before walking away. 

"But it will only take a second for it to get here!" Sirius yelled after him, but James was already out of ear shot.

"Fine," Sirius mumbled, "We'll leave without him." I found out quickly that Sirius gets as grumpy as baby when he isn't fed regularly, and shopping was something he wasn't fond of at all. 

Remus chuckled and patted his friend on the back, "Come on, Sirius, we won't leave without him this time." 

Sirius huffed, "fine." 

"But next time, we'll be out of here." Remus said almost babying Sirius.

"And I get to be the one to call the bus." Sirius mumbled.

**A/n:** I love this chapter. I love the way Sirius and Lily fought the whole time. They always seem to clash when they are together yet they still like each other enough to be friends. It's so cute! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! You guys are so awesome. I love getting reviews. I love a lot of things in this author's note. 

I'm trying to remember if you guys had any questions in your reviews. I really don't think there was any. If there was, please ask again. I'm be SURE to answer it this time. 

_**REVIEW!**_

**Thanks to: **Allie, miss-mags-ak, FallenMystery, Samantha, Danielle, The all mighty and powerfulM, Shattered Serenity, Agnes Green, GoddessoftheMaaN, bratski, BrownEyes90, -Scp-, trashcan, Jarzembinka, disaster-strikes-again, youkaigirl64, X.Little.Black.Cat.X, Seren Lunar Echo, Jingle-Bellz-ROCK, greengrl, hazeled eye marauder, wizemunkee006, Clueless Bystander, OTHCharmedHPFreak, LilyandJamesLover, akai chou, OneTreeHillCharmedFreak, and Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI


	19. Life In The Fast Lane

**Little Moments**

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R! 

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing……._

**Chapter Nineteen: Life in the _Fast_ Lane**

"Here's one for you, Evans!" Sirius yelled throwing a package in front of me. It was wrapped in all red wrapping paper with the words 'Happy Christmas' written very neatly all over it in gold letters. It also had a gold ribbon wrapped all around it. It was probably the prettiest present I had ever received.

I sat crossed legged in front of all the presents next to Peter, Remus, James, and Sirius. Harriet and Frank sat side by side on the couch exchange their own presents. I watched smiling slightly as Harriet was showered with gifts from Frank. 

By the time all the presents were pasted out I had a total of six presents. One from Mr. and Mrs. Potter, One from Petunia, One from mom, One from dad, and two from my Secret Santa. I was hoping to find out who it was, but unfortunately they had signed it _'From your Secret Santa.'_ Of course, I had done that to Remus too, but...I still wanted to know!

"May the opening begin!" Remus yelled and we all began ripping into our presents. I hurried with mine so I could watch the others open theirs. We had all made a pact to open our Secret Santa's last.

The first present I got was a blue hair brush from Petunia. I recognized as the one that gave me a black eye last summer. What a lovely gift. Oh look, her hair is still in it. I just hope my bottle of the same sticky glue that glued her butt to a chair was just as good.

The next present was a copy of _Hogwarts: a History_ from my Dad. He must have picked it up last time we were shopping for school supplies. He was always so considerate. I hope he liked his golf balls I got him.

My mom had sent me twelve different novels. Most of them I had never heard of and was very anxious to read. One of them did have a great meaning. _Anne of Green Gables_. The same book she used to stay up reading to me all night when I was little. I honestly loved it.

The last present was from Frank and Harriet. I was completely eager to see what they had picked out for me. I gasped in shock at what it was. A beautiful gold necklace in the shape of a heart with the letter "L" written in cursive on it. It was breath taking. I knew I would wear it forever. 

I grinned, "Thank you so much for the necklace."

Harriet smiled back, "I'm glad you like it. Thank you so much for my book."

"Yes," Frank agreed, "Now, I'll get to the bottom of how these muggle cars truly work. Thank you, dear." 

"Your welcome." I said quietly looking down at my presents.

"Let's open our Secret Santa's!" Harriet grinned.

Once again everyone began ripping into presents. I opened the little packet first saving the prettiest for last. I smiled at the present in my hand. It was another book. Another one I had never heard of but it had a sticker on it that said 'Best Seller'. I'm sure it's bound to be good. 

Finally, I reached my destination. The moment I had been waiting for. It was hard waiting those twenty minutes to get to this presents. Never mind the fact I got to open a bunch of good presents during that time.

I tore it slowly wanting to cherish the moment. I tore one corner at a time careful not to rip the paper too much. Finally, I got to it to reveal a...white box.

I frowned. And it was taped on all the ends. Was it really necessary to tape the box close? I mean if I wanted to get into the box earlier I wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of ripping open the Christmas paper just to see the box taped and say _'Oh Darn! It's taped; I guess I can't open it.'   
_  
Finally I broke all the tape and slide the top off, and sat it to my side. There were white sheets of paper covering the present. Apparently it was some type of outfit. I moved the paper, and gasped at what I saw. It was the black lace night gown!

I quickly covered it with the paper and box top then shoved it to the side. I looked around to see if anyone noticed. I thought I'd at least see Sirius snickering in the corner, James smirking, Remus smiling, or even Peter blushing. All I saw were them eagerly ripping into their presents. Not a one noticed. I sighed in relieve. At least I had narrowed down my choices as too who could have been my Secret Santa. After all, I'm sure it wasn't Harriet or Frank.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

"That was a wonderful meal, Harriet." Frank said kissing his wife's cheek, "I've never eaten so much in my life." Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"It was pretty nice, wasn't it?" She clapped her hands together marveling over all the left-overs on the table. There was hardly any. "Now, Frank, wouldn't it be fun to help me do the dishes?" She winked at him. 

"OOO, and the kids can go downstairs so we can...play with the water sprayer." Frank grinned standing up to follow his wife the kitchen. 

"Ugh!" James yelled after them, "Please, at least wait till we go to bed!" He sighed and shook his heads, "Parents..."

I smiled drawing small circles with my finger on the table clothe, "I think it's sweet they are so in love." I looked up after it was silent for a while. They were all staring at me. "What?"

Sirius shook his head grinning slightly, "Nothing, Evans, Nothing." Was it something I said?

"No," I insisted, "Tell me."

He sighed, "You're just such a girl." 

I blinked, "Gee, I'm sorry. I'll try not to be." 

"Come on," James said standing up from the table, "Let's go into the basement before my parents' voices drift in from the kitchen.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! **

We spent the rest of the day listening to music, dancing, playing games, and just talking. It felt great. I was still sad to be away from my parents, but I could tell I was beginning to relax a lot more. Who knows...maybe when we return to Hogwarts I'll be able to make full conversation with a person without witty/sarcastic remarks. Maybe.

"It's late." Sirius said looking at his muggle watch he had received from James for Christmas, "It's not even Christmas anymore." 

James yawned, "I guess we should head to bed. We have to spend tomorrow getting stuff ready for the party."

I frowned, "What party?"

"The Winter Bash James throws every year. I told you about it in class." Sirius reminded while standing up and stretching. I had completely forgotten about the party. I would have to attend. I would have to talk to people I didn't know, people I did know, and worse people who don't know me but know someone who knows me. They would all find out I was spending the holidays here. Gossip was going to fly.

"You're invited," James said joining Sirius in his stretching, "Wear your red dress. It's semi-formal."

I nodded slowly, "Ok." I stood up too, "Let's go to bed." 

Remus nodded standing up, "This was a great Christmas." He smiled, "Happy Christmas!" He yelled one more time knowing he wouldn't get to say it again till next year. 

I smiled, "Happy Christmas." We all started to walk towards the stairs. 

"Lily," Peter said quietly. Everyone stopped and looked at him. He coughed nervously, "I...uh...I...um...I need to talk to you for a second."

I shrugged and sat back down, "ok." The rest of the boys also shrugged and sat down. 

Peter coughed again, "I, um...I mean alone."

"Oh." I said realizing this was going to be more than 'Did you have a good Christmas?' 

Unfortunately Sirius realized it too, "Stay away from the mistletoe!" He yelled as me and Peter walked out a back door on the side of the basement. 

I wrapped my arms around my chest, "Phew, it's incredibly chilly." 

He blew hot air in his hands, "Yeah...It is." I noticed he was looking all around. Everywhere except at me. It was the way he always looked when talking to me alone. 

"Wasn't there something you had to ask me?" I urged him on. The sooner he said it. The sooner we could go to bed. 

"Yeah...I uh...Gee, Lily, I'm sorry I was so forward with you before. I just...I've never had a girl go on a date with me." 

I resisted the urge to frown, "That's ok, Peter. I guess I'm sorry I yelled at you." 

He grinned and finally looked me in the eye, "You're the best, Lily." He then leaned in a pecked me on the lips so quick I barely noticed it happened. "Happy Christmas!" He yelled running back inside. 

This time I openly frowned. Was that really my first kiss?

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

**  
**I hummed Jingle Bells happily while looking over my Christmas Presents. I was wearing the necklace, and the books were scattered all over the bed. The hair brush had been discarded somewhere and I intended to leave it there. Finally, I stared blankly at the box that held the black lace nightmare. Ok, it's not really a nightmare. It was very nice if you were into that kind of thing. Luckily for me, no one would ever see me in it. I didn't intend on wearing it ever again. Well, not after tonight! I tore open the box and pulled it out. It still looked the same only for some reason...more _tempting_.

I eagerly put it on. It fit exactly the same as it had in the store only this time I had a mirror to look at myself in. I poked my stomach to see if it would go in. It didn't. I pushed my boobs up to see if they would look bigger. They didn't. Before I could let go, the door opened and James walked in. 

"Lily, Do you want- Whoa." He froze in place for a few minutes before using his foot to kick the door completely closed.

I quickly dropped my hands, but realized my mistake. He could see almost everything through the lace. I crossed my arms over my chest. Where was that stupid wrap?

He grinned, "I see you liked your Christmas present." 

I blushed, "Y-You, uh, you got this for me?"

He nodded, "Yes, I do believe I did." 

"Why?" I asked frowning. 

This time he blushed, "Well, uh...It looked good on you." He looked back at me and let his eyes drop low and come back up, "Still Does." 

I gapped at him. I must have looked like a gold fish. I didn't know whether to slap him and be mad or to smile and kiss his cheek. I settled for blushing and looking away. Suddenly I felt a finger run down my arm. I shivered and glanced up noticing James was standing awfully close. 

"You know where else it would look good?" He asked in a low husky voice. His breath caressed my ear. I swallowed hard and shook my head 'no'. "On the floor."

I closed my eyes as his loose lips smashed against my tight ones, but they didn't move away quickly like Peter's. They continued to move against mine making me relax and move back against them. Before I knew it his tongue was moving against my bottom lip making me gasp and open my mouth wider. He took that as a chance to move in.

I heard a soft moan knowing it had come from me as his tongue worked magic. This was a completely new feeling and it was truly heaven. _'Romance novels didn't do it justice.' _I thought as he slowly led me to sit on the bed not taking his lips away from mine. He pushed harder into my mouth making me lean back until my back was against the pillow.

He moved away breaking the kiss, but still allowing our noses to touch. I was gasping for air and he was barely breathing hard. I wonder how many times he has done this. No, I'm not going to think about other girls with him. I'm going to enjoy my turn.

This time we both met in the middle to start another kiss. It moved much fast since his tongue was in my mouth from the start. Before I knew it he was kissing a hot trail down my chin to reach my neck. I moaned lightly again as his nibbled, kissed, and sucked at my neck. It delivered a rather new feeling all over my body. Awaking places I had never known could feel so great.

His hands were moving as fast as his mouth. They tugged eagerly at the sleeves of my night-dress trying their hardest to get it down. When he had the thin strap pulled down as far as it could go on its own I pulled my arm up and through it. We did the same with the other allowing my night gown to drop down below my chest.

"Lily." James mumbled kissing even lower.

"James." I said back half teasing/half serious. He broke away from my skin and lifted my arms above my head. I gasped as he licked from the bottom of my underarm down to the tip of my breast.

Suddenly the door opened and we jumped a part quickly. "Whoa!" Sirius practically yelled covering his eyes with his hands. This time James and I were both gasping for breath. "Now must not be a...I guess I'll...Maybe I should...I'll be back later." Sirius stumbled over his words before retreating from the room. 

James let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his messy hair, "I...uh...I'm guessing the mood is completely killed." I had pulled the night-gown up high around my chest and clenched it so tight I was sure my knuckles were white. I barely gained up enough strength to nod my head in agreement. 

He stood up and gave me a semi-smile, "Well, then, I'm off to take a cold shower."

The minute he left the room I buried my head in my pillow and screamed as loud as I could.

**A/n: Finally! The moment we've all been waiting for arrived. What'd ya think? I thought it flowed pretty nicely. I hope you guys did. Please be sure and review to tell me.   
**

_Thanks for all of the reviews!_

Thanks to: So Desperately Obvious, Demonstar, FallenMystery, Agnes Green, Duck-a-roo, PinkDiamond05, wizemunkee006, Zionne, The all mighty and powerfulM, The-Princess-06, GoddessoftheMaaN, i-snogged-the-SG, bRaTsKi, Stella9876, ChiefOfWeird, X.Little.Black.Cat.X, Jingle-Bellz-ROCK, Jarzembinka, Allie, kdawn7, jessicagreen, iris2489, emily, themaraudersaremine, GoddessoftheMaaN, Annieboo92, Danielle, MysterySilk, OTHCharmedHPFreak, Sam, Seren Lunar Echo, greengrl, miss-mags-ak, disaster-strikes-again, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, -Scp-, Clueless Bystander, LovePadfoot5867, and LilyandJamesLover

_**REVIEW!**_


	20. Duck, Duck, GOOSE!

**Little Moments**

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R! 

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing……._

**Chapter Twenty: Duck...Duck...Goose! **

The next day I woke up in the same position as I had been in when James left the room the night before. I must have fallen asleep before I could even reposition my nightgown. I pulled the straps back over my arms and yawned loudly. I smiled remembering last night's events, but then I frowned remembering how it ended.

Then it really hit me. James Potter had kissed me. James Potter had kissed Lily Evans. Oh God, not only kissed we practically made out! We had a snogging session. How the hell did I go from not being kissed at all to getting my first from one boy, then turning around and completely snogging with another boy? I bit my lip. I wonder how far it would have gone if Sirius hadn't of...

A knock on the door broke my train of thought. "Uh...Uh...Just a minute!" I stood up quickly, pulled the covers back, climbed in the bed, and then pulled the covers almost all the way up. "Come in!" I yelled cheerfully.

Sirius walked in slowly a smile glued to his face, "Hello, Evans, dear, love, flower."

I frowned, "Don't call me a flower." He sat down on the bed next to my feet.

"So..." He said laying his back against the wall.

"So...what?"

"You and James were a little...busy last night, eh?" I blushed and looked away. I knew that's what this was about.

"I guess so..." What else was I supposed to say? 'Oh yeah, we were really going at it.'

"I knew that night gown was a good idea. James must really like you."

I frowned, "He never said that."

Sirius stared at me in disbelieve, "He made out with you!"

I bit my bottom lip, "But he never really said he liked me. I might have just been a one time thing."

Sirius shook his head and sighed, "Evans, Evans, Evans, Flower..."

I growled, "Don't call me a flower."

He sighed again, "Evans, if it looks like a duck, quacks like a goose..." He frowned, "I mean...if it looks like a goose and quacks like a duck...then it's a dog?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I think you have it wrong."

He frowned obviously thinking rather hard, "If it looks like a dog...no...If it acts like a goose..."

I sighed, "I think it's 'If it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, quacks like a duck...then it sure isn't a dog!' or something like that."

He looked at me still frowning, "Are you sure? I could have sworn there was a goose in there somewhere."

I sighed, "What was your point?"

"Oh!" He grinned, "My point was James wouldn't do all the stuff he does if it didn't mean something by it. You can't keep being so dense. He's not going to come right out and tell you."

"Why not? Is it so hard to say?"

"For a guy, yes. He needs to know you like him first. That way there is no chance of him being rejected. And trust me, James does not handle being rejected very well at all."

He sighed and stood up, "I'll see you downstairs." He grinned, "I'd ask you to walk with me, but...honestly...I don't think Harriet would approve of you coming to breakfast in that." He winked.

I through a pillow at his head. He caught it and tossed it to the end of the bed, "Shame, Shame, Evans." He started out but stopped short, "Oh...are you sure there was no goose?"

I laughed, "Yes, Sirius, no goose."

"How do you like that...No goose." He mumbled before walking out.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

I walked down the stairs rather quickly. For some reason I was really looking forward to breakfast. I was terribly hungry.

"Lily!" Peter called as I entered the breakfast nook, "Sit next to me."

I smiled slightly noticing the seat was right in between Remus and Peter, and right a cross from James, "Ok." I sat down and began fixing my plate.

"Where's Frank?" I asked looking up and meeting James's eyes.

He smiled slightly, "He, uh, He had some business to take care of today."

"The day after Christmas? That's a shame." I picked up a piece of toast and smothered it with strawberry jam.

Harriet reached over me and sat a bowl of eggs on the table, "I'm afraid I'll have to join him after I clean the kitchen. It seems a teenage girl has discovered the wizarding world. She is so upset about having to lose her memories."

I took one last bite of my toast and sat it back down on my plate. I looked up to see James staring at me. I blushed and looked back down.

"It would be hard to lose memories. I feel sorry for her." I heard James's voice and I looked up to see him still staring at me.

I coughed awkwardly, "Uh, Sirius...could you hand me the orange juice, please?"

I reached over Remus to grab it and nearly dropped it. Luckily Remus caught it, "Whoa, Lily...careful."

I looked up at him and nodded, "Sorry." He moved his eyes to James and back to mine quickly and nodding his head slightly in his direction. I looked over at James to see him eating happily. I shrugged my shoulders and took the juice from his hands.

"We're going to the meadows to go flying today." Sirius said with a mouthful of eggs earning a warning from Harriet not to talk with his mouth full.

"The meadows?" I asked confused.

He nodded and started to put more eggs in his mouth. He stopped just before they reached it, "Yeah, it's a place me and James found where we can fly freely and not worry about muggles seeing us. Now we can practice quidditch. Do you wanna come? We can take turns on the broom."

I shook my head, "No, Thanks. I think I'll stay here and start on one of my new books."

"Ok. We'll we're leaving now. Let's go." He stood up signaling for all the boys to fall him. They did.

"See you later, Lily." Peter yelled as the exited the room.

"They are quite a bunch of boys." Harriet said as she started to take the dishes away from the table.

I nodded, "Yeah, they are." I piled a few plates on top of each other and followed her into the kitchen. After a few more trips we had the table completely cleared.

"You dry, and I wash, ok?" She asked handing me a rag. I nodded taking it from her hand. "I would use magic, but I think this a good time for us to talk a bit. I don't get much girl talk around here."

I grinned, "It's a perfect time."

She started soaking the dishes in the soap water, "So, Lily, Do you do well in school?"

I nodded taking a cup from her hand, "I think so. I'm a prefect this year and I'm actually hoping to make Head Girl next year."

"Oh really?" She said surprised, "I was Head Girl my 7th year," She sighed and grinned, "It seems like such a long time ago. I'm sure things have changed a lot." I took another dish from her hand and continued to dry it.

She watched me still smiling, "Sirius tells me you have a little crush on my son."

I gasped and looked up. Before I knew what was happening I heard a loud crash. I had dropped the plate, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll fix it." I dove down to the floor to pick of the pieces.

"Don't worry. I'll do it. Besides, you aren't allowed to do magic outside Hogwarts."

I stood up slowly, "I'm sorry."

She fixed the plate and continued to smile, "It's ok. And don't worry; I know how Sirius can...stretch the true to fit what he wants it to be," She paused, "But he did also tell me Peter had a crush on you. It sounds like you have quite a little love triangle going on."

I frowned, "He didn't stretch that." I looked up at her. She was waiting on me to continue. I sighed, "Peter's a nice boy, but he doesn't...he doesn't..." I paused searching for the right word.

"He doesn't make you feel like, oh say, another boy's do?" She smiled, "I know how it is. Frank is the only guy, other than James, who can make me love to live. He's just so special in everyway. When we first met in 5th year I knew he was going to be the guy I married. All the other couples were constantly breaking up, but we only broke up once," She laughed, "And it was only for half a day. He came back to me saying he never wanted to be apart again, and I agreed. And we haven't been apart since."

I smiled and took another dish from her hands. I was careful not to drop this one, "That's a lovely story."

She nodded, "Love is a wonderful thing," She looked at me and her face turned serious, "Don't abuse it." I nodded an 'ok' and we continued to dry our dishes.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

I guess it was another three hours before the boys got home. Harriet had left after the dishes were done, and I had curled up by the fire with one of my new books.

"I still say I won!" Sirius said as he walked through the front door. I glanced up at them as they all waltzed in sweaty and missing jackets.

"I clearly blocked that last goal. You have no argument." James sat his broom in the small closet right beside the couch. I locked eyes with him from the couch and he smiled slightly.

"I have every right to argue! Everyone deserves a fair trail!" Sirius yelled sitting his broom next to James's and taking Remus's from his hand.

"Fine," James replied calmly, "We'll take a vote. Raise your hand if you think I won." Remus, Peter, James and me all raised our hands.

Remus chuckled, "Well, I'm off to take a shower." He exited the room.

Sirius glared at me, "You weren't even there!"

I smiled, "I heard all the evidence. That gives me the right to vote."

"Bloody hell it does! Besides, all the evidence you needed was it was me against James. No doubt who you'd pick there." He mumbled before turning to the stairs, "I should've won. I'm in this shower after Remus."

I laughed as soon as he was out of the room, "He's such a sore loser."

James nodded giving his world famous smile, "But you gotta love him." He turned to Peter, "Come on, Pete, you can take a shower after me."

Peter nodded and followed James up the stairs.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Remus was the first one down. He still had a towel wrapped around his neck and was wearing a white undershirt. He smiled, "Hello, Lily."

I smiled back, "Hi." I moved my feet so he could sit at the end of the couch. He began rubbing the towel over his head. I wrinkled my nose as water splattered on me.

"What book are you reading?" He stopped toweling his hair.

"Just one of my new ones." I answered marking the page and closing the book.

"So...Sirius tells me you and James snogged last night." He said as if it was casual conversation.

I gapped at him, "What? Did Sirius till everyone!"

Remus gave me a tight semi-smile, "Everyone except Frank...and Peter." I winced at the mention of Peter. He sounded so rough saying his name; As if I had done something wrong.

"Oh, Peter...right..." I shifted my eyes to the other side of the room.

Remus began to stretch his hands over his head and yawn loudly. "You know, Lily," He said as he stopped yawning, "You really shouldn't tease."

I blinked, "What!"

"You completely led Peter on and then went for James. His Best friend. I know you're a witch, Lily, but I didn't think you were a bitch too." _Ouch..._

I stood up quickly a pillow in my hand, "Let's get a few things straight, Lupin. I did not completely go for James...and if I did...So what? He went for me too! If he is such good friends with Peter, he is just as much to blame for...what happened! The nerve of you!" I hit him with the pillow.

"Owe...Lily, stop...I'm just saying...It was so nice seeing Peter actually break away from the crowd. I mean...He's never really had a girlfriend."

I glared at him, "I was never his girlfriend." I hit him again.

Remus jumped up and grabbed my wrist, "You could've been. You could still be. You could give Peter something he's never had."

I closed my eyes tightly and then slowly open them to see Remus clenching his jaw, "What do you care?"

Remus sighed and let go of my wrist, "James has had tons of girls. He has a new one every week. I think it would be better for everyone if you stuck with Peter."

"Better for everyone." I repeated in a harsh tone. I squinted my eyes trying to give him the biggest glare I could, "Yeah, Lupin, I can just see how great it would be for me!"

"You don't have to be sarcastic. I was just stating my opinion." He said sitting back down on the couch.

I resisted the urge to spit on him, "Yeah, well...you're opinions suck! I wish I could take back your Christmas gift." The minute it left my mouth I realized how childish it truly sounded. God, I'm sinking low.

He frowned, "What gift?"

"The stupid werewolf book I got you! You deserve a piece of coal!" I turned and fled from the room not wanting to think how stupid I just sounded. He must think I'm worse than a two year old. Why did he have to pick such a sore topic to fight about? What I really wanted to know is why he wouldn't be supporting James. They seemed like such a great friends.

**A/n:** Sorry it took so _long _to get the chapter up, but school has started back and I was second guessing myself the whole time I wrote this chapter. I must have changed a million things, but it's rather nice the way it is now, I do believe. Remus showed a new side to himself too, huh? He may be sweeter than James and Sirius, but he isn't always sugary sweet. More L/J action in later chapters...when I write it. If I write it...lol don't worry I will. Thanks for all the reviews!

Thanks For the Reviews!

**Thanks to: stormysky, iris2489, BrownEyes90, Demonstar, Demonstar, Danielle, i-snogged-the-SG, harryspotter, abbi hokens, lia23, Anna, misha, Riana Bay, The all mighty and powerfulM, Zionne, FallenMystery, scarlet emerald, jmarit17, Annieboo92, Shattered Serenity, jazmaniandevil, veela princess, me, bratski, LilyandJamesLover, Bobert, ErikaJ32, X.Little.Black.Cat.X, LovePadfoot5867, piratequeen24, Prongsie4028, chewy1, Angel2510, miss-mags-ak, wake up sleepy head, Clueless Bystander, Jingle-Bellz-ROCK, disaster-strikes-again, squash, BellaLuna006, Quiddich101, GoddessoftheMaaN, Seren Lunar Echo, So Desperately Obvious, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, Jarzembinka, themaraudersaremine, thesweetestlittlejazzkiller, ChiefOfWeird, OTHCharmedHPFreak, and wizemunkee006**

_**REVIEW!**_


	21. The Element Of Surprise

**Little Moments**

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R! 

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing……._

**Chapter Twenty-one: The Element of Surprise**

I've decided I second guess myself way too much. It's not normal. It's not healthy. When I get older and I feel it's my time to die, I may not be able to because I'll never really be sure it is my time. Get it? So for the sake of myself when it comes time for me to die, I will be sure. From now on, it's not shy-little-confused-Lily-Evans. It's new-older-confident-Lily-Evans. I will be sure of myself. 

I bit my bottom lip as I stared over at Remus who was currently stringing popcorn for the Christmas tree. Maybe I really shouldn't have gotten so mad at him. After all, he was just worried that things would blow up. 

I'm afraid he might be right. James hasn't spoken to me alone since that faithful night. He purposely avoids me. I maybe completely dense but I've noticed this. There's no way around it. We were currently decorating the basement with Christmas stuff for the winter party. 

I was un-boxing things on one side of the room, and James and Sirius decorating a small Christmas tree on the other side. Peter was helping them, sort of. He was mostly flipping through a muggle sports magazine James's had had in one of the boxes. I hadn't spoken much to Peter since that night either. I had no clue if he some how found out or what had happened, but he seemed to be avoiding me too.

Sirius was basically the only one willing to be around me without someone else present. I felt like a discarded sweater that everyone else thought was out of style except the one person who keeps wearing it. 

I pulled out two cute little Bears with red Christmas hats and signs reading 'The First Noël' from the box and placed them on a small coffee table James had set up earlier. Apparently this wasn't going to be your typical teen party.

I sighed and pulled out the last figuring from the box. It was a ballerina dressed in Christmas colors with presents at her feet. It was beautiful. I sat it down and soon forgot it.

I walked slowly across the room towards James and Sirius, "I finished unpacking those boxes." 

"Um...ok...Thanks. You can do whatever." James said without looking me in the eye. I looked to Sirius but he was busy with the Christmas lights.

"I, uh, I guess I'll just go take a shower then." I mumbled and walked up the stairs. I winced as soon as I saw the kitchen. We had eaten breakfast and then deserted the dishes in the sink. I walked to the fridge and got a glass of water before promising myself I would clean before Harriet and Frank got home. After all, nothing's worse on a mother who works than having a hard time then coming home to a wrecked house. It was the least I could do.

After drinking the rest of my water I ran up the stairs. As soon as I rounded the corner a pair of arms wrapped around me and a body pushed me against the wall. Just as I was about to scream a hand came over my mouth. 

I let out a deep breath when I saw it was only James. Of course, that breath only got stuck again after he leaned in closer to my face. His mouth was near my ear when he whispered, "You're such a tease, and what makes it so sexy is you don't even know it." 

Before I could respond his mouth had taken over mine. He pushed me harder against the wall deepening the kiss. I let myself melt into him embarrassingly forgetting everything else. I just concentrated on the way his tongue moved a cross my mouth making me move mine against his. I had forgotten exactly how great this truly felt, but something told me James didn't mind reminding me.

He broke apart and grinned at me. I fell back down to earth my thoughts climbing back into my mind, "How exactly am I a tease?"

If possible James's grin grew bigger, "Come on, Lily..." He pulled back letting my body breath a little better. 

"I guess I'll just go take a _shower_." James said mocking me. He made the word shower sound so dirty. 

I resisted laughing at his impersonation, "How is that teasing?" 

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you exactly think went through my mind when you said that?" 

I blushed deeply, "Oh."

He frowned as if thinking about something. 

"What's the mat-" He cut me off by bring his mouth down to mine. I closed my eyes while letting his lips run across my smile. Was it such a hard decision kiss me?

His lips moved down to my chin proceeding downward. I tilted my head back letting him continue his work. I frowned 'Was that a bell ringing?' 

"James?" I gasped as his nibbled slightly under my ear. 

"Lily." He whispered licking where he bit.

I moaned lightly as his mouth was attached once again to my neck, "No...James...I think..." I took in a deep breath, "someone's at the door." 

James broke away and looked down at me. His lips were red and his hair was sticking up more than normal. He looked at me longingly before going kissing my lips again. 

I pushed him back and grinned, "James... The door." 

"Sirius will get it." He tried to kiss me again but I dodged it.

"Don't you think he would have got it by now?"

He growled, "Fine, but you just...stay there...don't move." He disappeared before I could answer him.

My mind began to race once again. Trying to remember every little thing that just happened. This was definitely turning out to be an eventful winter break. If someone had told me five months ago that I would make out with James Potter a few days after Christmas...I would have reported them to the Hospital Wing for a mental evaluation.

I sighed, a grin playing at my lips. Every thing James did was so random and perfect. I can see how he gets all the girls. I bit my lip. I couldn't help but wonder if Sirius was as good as James. I doubt it, but who really cares when you just experienced what I did!

The smile fell off my face as I remembered my fight with Remus. How could he say James was only playing with me? James had to have felt what I just felt.

I paced back in forth for another five minutes before getting impatient. My brain was working way too hard. Where exactly was James? I walked half way down the stairs before I got my answer.

"James, love, you're looking very good these days, and it has been such a long time, hasn't it?" "Too long, Maggie." I could hear the amusement in his voice. He wasn't lying. I walked a little farther down and caught a glimpse of the girl talking to the boys. She was a tall brunette, with a pencil size waist and boobs that held all the fat on her body. My jaw clenched as she wrapped her arms around James giving him a hug. How dare her hug him!

What am I doing! I've never even met her. She just might be a decent girl. I have to give her the benefit of a doubt. I looked down at my pajamas. I just can't do it with out getting a shower first. I turned to sneak back up the stairs. 

"Evans!" Sirius yelled catching sight of me. Damn him. "Come meet, our gem! Maggie!" 

I turned back around, plastered a fake smile on my lips, and made my way over to them, "Hello. I'm Lily Evans."

She gave me an amused look, "Nice outfit, Lily Evans. Did you get it at the thrift store?"

Sirius chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Stop teasing, Maggie. Evans was taking a shower, but apparently something stopped her." He raised an eyebrow knowing way too much to keep me from being embarrassed. 

Maggie still wore the same amusing look that gave a feeling that she was making fun of me, "Well, by all means, don't let me stop you."

I looked at James again and resisted an urge to sigh. His eyes were avoiding mine again. I turned slowly and walked back up the stairs not saying a word to anyone. Talk about teasing...

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

I finished my showering, got dressed, and made sure I looked my best in the outfit Remus had picked out for me less than a week ago. I dried my hair and made sure it was shining from every angle. This was the first time in my life I ever really cared about my looks. I shook my head feeling myself change into something I wasn't, but I still felt the need to go down stairs like this. 

When I reached the last step I noticed Maggie sitting right next to James with her hand on his knee. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. 

"Lily!" Peter called out, "Sit next to me." He patted the loveseat's cushion. 

I glanced at James seeing him watch me closely. I placed on another fake smile, "I'd love to, Peter." Everyone went quiet watching me closely. I could tell they noticed the make up I was wearing. I crossed my legs, "Don't let me stop the conversation. Keep going." I said with a wave of my hand. 

Sirius coughed, "Uh...yeah...Maggie, you, uh, you were just telling us why," He frowned still trying to figure things out, "why you are here." 

I watched her smile and hold on to James's hand. He didn't pull away. "Well, it is getting close to the annual Winter Bash, and I had yet to receive my invitation." She pouted her lips which held way too much red lip stick. "Of course, I had to stop in and see why."

"I didn't think you'd want to come." James mumbled shifting slightly.

She laughed lightly, "Of course, I wanted to come! I come every year to see my boys." She tried to hide her wink at James, but I saw it. My stomach turned over. Something wasn't right about this. 

"Now," Maggie stood up still holding on my James's hand, "Who's gonna show me to my room?" I guess James will considering the way he followed her up the stairs. Peter followed too with her bags.

"You'll have to share with Evans." I heard him mumble. I growled. Great, I have to live with her for the next few days.

"What's the matter, Evans? You look, dare I say, jealous of our Maggie." Sirius asked sitting next to me. 

I clenched my jaw, "Shut up, Black. I'm not jealous."

Sirius grinned, "Well, you should be. Maggie and James go _way_ back."

I glared at him, "You always know how to make me feel better." 

"I'm just telling you the truth! Maggie is the only girl who has ever broken James's heart." Sirius placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off, "He was sick for weeks this summer after she broke up with him. She claimed 'They were just too different.' In other words, her mom and my mom were good friends." 

I frowned in confusion, "What?" 

"You know my parents don't like muggle-borns." He mumbled, "Well, neither does Maggie's. Her mom didn't want her seeing James since his family was friends with tons of muggles." 

James came down the stairs with Peter following close behind. "She stood up to her parents, like you, Sirius. She got kicked out, and is now living with her aunt. She may start Hogwarts next year." 

Sirius smiled, "Great. Lily and Maggie are going to be great friends." Did I detected sarcasm?

James's smile grew, "Yeah! They are!" He looked at me and grinned more, "You are!" I forced a small smile. I sure hope so.

**A/n:** Wow, this chapter was posted rather quickly, huh? What can I say? I went on a writing spree. So, do you like my new character, Maggie? She's kind of mean, isn't she? I think it's in her blood or something. Anyways, Thanks for reading! I love getting those reviews and EMAILS! Those are great

_Thanks for the reviews!_

**Thanks to:** **purtyinpink71121, Lils,**** afan, MarauderGirl101, The all mighty and powerfulM, bratski, lauren, i- s n o g g e d-the-SG, Emerald Purity, Anna, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, Amy, Zionne, ChiefOfWeird, -black-stars-666, Isiabell, Annieboo92, scarlet emerald, Shattered Serenity, Riana Bay, jmarit17, wizemunkee006, GoddessoftheMaan, LilyandJamesLover, Elli, stormysky, OTHCharmedHPFreak, Prongsie4028, miss-mags-ak, piratequeen24, and X.Little.Black.Cat.X,**


	22. Cruel Intentions

**Little Moments**

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R! 

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing……._

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **Cruel Intentions

James was wrong. James was very very wrong. So was Sirius. Can't forget Sirius being wrong. There was no way in hell me and Maggie could ever been friends. She was worse than Mary! At least I could tolerate Mary and even talk to her some times, but with Maggie I couldn't even think of a good come back. She was sweet and nice to me around all the boys, but the minute their backs were turn she was shoving insults in my face.

"Lily, dear, don't just stand there get ready! I won't have my friends know I've been living with a bum." She said while putting on her favorite red lip stick. 

I growled, "I am ready."

"Oh, my." She giggled a little, "Well, I guess that's the best dress _you_ could come up with." I didn't bother pointing out that James picked it out for me. Why should I?

She sprayed half a gallon of perfume on her neck and then some more on her way too short black dress, "I'm going on downstairs to help James greet the guest. Take your time coming down. Maybe if you wait long enough people won't even see you slip into the crowd." I watched the girl leave shooting daggers at her with my eyes.

I looked myself in the full length mirror. The red dress did look a little plain, but I still liked it. I bit my lip as I pulled my hair out of a clip and let it hang down on my shoulders. I guess this was as good as it was going to get. 

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I yelled still looking the mirror. 

"Lily?" Peter's small voice reached my ears. 

"Yeah?" I asked looking away from my reflection.

"I was, uh, I was wondering if you'd...um...if you'd give me the honor of escorting you down the stairs to the party." Peter shift from foot to foot. I bit my bottom lip. If I said yes, I'd be leading him on like Remus claims I do. If I say no, I have to walk down there alone seeing James and Maggie standing together. Not that I care if they are together.

I had been trying to avoid Peter ever since Christmas Eve. He hadn't said anything about the kiss...maybe he forgot. Yeah, Lily, and I'm sure James has forgotten too.

"Sure, Peter, I'd love you to escort me." 

He gave me a small smile. I got that eerie feeling again, but brushed it off. "Let's go." I said wrapping my arm between his.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

Harriet and Frank were working tonight. Apparently they trust the boys to leave them alone with their house full of teenagers. My parents would have killed me for even suggesting the idea, but as I said before, I don't think this is going to be a normal teenager party. 

As me and Peter reached the last step of the basement, I was starting to feel a lot more confident. The basement was decorated the same way as it was the other day, and still looked beautiful. We had done a great job.

There were tons of people I had never seen before, and they were all in their finest clothes. One would think this was an adult business party, not some teenage get together. Of course, the music is a lot better than it would be at an adult party.

I immediately noticed Peter leading me over to the others. All the boys, including Peter, were dressed in tuxes, and looked very sharp. All the girls had on different dresses except for a few who wore dressy suites. I pulled my arm away from Peter.

"Hey mates." Peter said as we reached the rest of them. They all turned from their conversation to look at us. James caught my eye, but I looked away. He doesn't deserve my attention.

Sirius whistled, "Lily Evans, you look absolutely charming. Doesn't she, James?" Sirius raised his eye brows up and down. 

"Yeah," James said quietly, "Very lovely." I resisted the urge to gloat in Maggie's face. 

"James, darling, I feel like dancing." She said her stupid pouty voice that made my stomach feel like gagging. What was even more sickening is James fell right into her little trap. Stupid Prat.

"Oh," He said setting down his glass of punch, "Would you like to, uh, dance?"

Maggie placed her hand in his, "I'd love to. Thanks for asking." They walked off.

"So, Evans, what do you think of the party?" 

I smiled, "It's nice. A bunch of people I don't know..."

"Lily!" A loud voice shrieked behind me. I winced and turned around knowing exactly who the voice belonged to. Mary Huer-wood.

I put on a fake smile, "Hi, Mary." She was already drunk. 

"Hello, darling. Have you seen Sirius?" I looked over at him and he just grinned.

Mary caught sight of him, "There you are! I want another drink, Sirius, and no one will get me one."

Sirius chuckled, "I think you've already had enough."

Mary pouted, "Oh Siri, you're just like the rest of them." She wondered off leaving me trying not to laugh.

"The party has barely even started and she is already drunk!" 

Sirius nodded, "This party is never complete with out Mary getting drunk before it even starts." 

The song ended and I noticed James and Maggie making there way back over to us. James was all smiles, "Evans, wanna dance? Heaven knows you could use the practice." 

I grinned as I noticed Maggie pouting, "I'd love to." I can't believe I just agreed to that. I hate dancing. I'm bad at it! Plus, I don't know how to act around James.

"But, James-love, you escorted me down the stairs." She pouted while holding on to his arm. She wasn't going to let go just yet. 

James removed her hands, "One dance won't hurt, right Lily? Besides, you can dance with Sirius."

Maggie frowned for a second, but soon smiled, "That's alright. You go ahead. I'll get you two some punch."

"That a girl." James smiled before leading me out to the dance floor.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

The dance went surprisingly well. I didn't step on James's foot but one time. He was proud of that. Well, if he wasn't I sure was. I held his hand tightly as he led me through the crowd and back to the others. I had no clue where Peter disappeared off to, but I'm kind of glad he disappeared. 

We found Maggie holding two large cups of punch in her hands waiting on us. She immediately handed me one and sat the other down. "James, dance with me again. Sirius left me alone." 

James smiled, "Sure." I took a sip of the drink and nearly spat it back out. 

Maggie laughed, "Too bitter? Trust a boy to make the punch all wrong." They left me alone again. This time I sat on the empty couch and watched everyone dance. The basement suddenly felt a lot smaller and stuffier. I sipped on my punch trying to cool off a bit. I licked my lips suddenly loving the taste of this punch. It tasted rather familiar. I downed the whole thing and reached for James's cup. He wouldn't miss it too much.

Soon enough the entire cup was gone. I frowned staring at it. I needed more. I stood up quickly getting dizzy fast. "Whoa..." I mumbled holding on to the arm rest for support. I walked quickly, trying to keep from falling, to the punch bowl. I drank another cup full but it didn't have the satisfying taste that I longed for. I walked, slowly this time, back to the couch. Sirius was sitting there alone. I sat down next to him. 

"Hey, Evans. Having fun?" 

I turned to look at him slowly and smiled, "Do you want to hear my favorite poem?" 

He looked at me with widened eyes. "Oh, no!" He groaned, "Not again. Evans, Please tell me you aren't drunk." 

I tried to laugh but it turned into a hiccup, "I'm not drunk." 

He groaned, "Great." I stood up on the couch.

"TWO ROADS DIVERGED IN A YELLOW WOOD, AND SORRY I COULD NOT TRAVEL BOTH..." I yelled causing everyone around me to stare at me. 

"Evans," Sirius said quickly pulling me down. 

"Phewwwww!" I giggled as I landed on my backside.

"Evans, you've gotta keep quiet, ok? You'll regret it later if you don't." 

I smiled and nodded, "Ok."

Sirius sighed, "Ok." The minute he let go of my arm I was back to standing up, "AND BE ONE TRAVELER, LONG I STOOD. AND LOOKD DOWN ONE AS FAR AS I COULD." 

"Lily!" Sirius hissed pulling me down, "Come on, Evans. Don't yell. Don't talk. Don't giggle." I began to giggle anyways. 

"Lily, stop...LOOK! LOOK!" He said pointing behind me, "There's James. You like James. Sit here quietly and smile pretty for James." I turned around quickly just in time to see Maggie lean over and kiss James square on the lips. James didn't pull away. 

I swallowed hard. Tears forming in my eyes. Even though I was drunk I could still comprehend that I had been used. I turned back to Sirius and the dam in my eyes broke. "He USED me!" I yelled placing my face in my hands, "I'm just a girl for him to kiss whenever he feels like it. Well, I have news for that stupid idiot...I didn't even like his kisses!" My sobs were so loud people had stopped dancing to stare at me. "The stupid Bastard! I'm going home!" I yelled turning and leaving the room.

"Evans!" I heard Sirius yell behind me, but I just kept going.

**A/n: Yay! Another chapter! It was rather short, but I had ended up splitting the last chapter and this one into two because it would have been just too long. Lol, I'm sure that's not possible for some of yall, but for me it is. Please Review! You guys are so awesome!**

**Thanks To:** Twighunter, Demonstar, MarauderGirl101, xdrool over prongsx, mugglemagician, wicca-girl14, thesweetestlittlejazzkiller, BrownEyes90, Amy, Danielle, hazeled eye marauder, sombody, afan, Anna, lauren, FallenMystery, X.Little.Black.Cat.X, wizemunkee006, The all mighty and powerfulM, greengrl, Crazy4Cocopuffs, lils, Seren Lunar Echo, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, scarlet emerald, angelofmynightmare, i- s n o g g e d-the-SG, ChiefOfWeird, piratequeen24, Duck-a-roo, GoddessoftheMaaN, Prongsie4028, So Desperately Obvious, ErikaJ32, jmarit17, bRaTsKi, LilyandJamesLover, Elli, lia23, me, and purtyinpink71121


	23. Home Sweet Home

**Little Moments**

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R!

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Home Sweet Home**

A cool breeze washed over me as I stood outside the Potter house alone and cold. I had ran from the house so fast I hadn't even thought to pack my bags. Let alone grab a jacket. I was freezing. I stuck out my wand and the knight bus appeared with in seconds. The doors opened slowly and out walked the familiar driver I had met the last ride I took on this bus.

"'Ello luv. I 'member you. You're James Potter's girl." I didn't bother to correct him.

I smiled slightly trying to hide the fact I was still a little drunk, "Can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure can." I climbed on the bus slowly feeling dizzy and drunk.

My stomach turned, "You'd better get me a bed, please, and a bucket. I'm not feeling too well." I held on to the rail for support.

"Yes ma'am." He led to the front of the bus where and empty cot sat. "'ere ya go." He handed me a small metal pale.

"Thanks." I mumbled sitting on the cot.

"Take it away, Ernie." I heard a voice say but didn't see who it was. The minute the bus took off the metal pale filled quickly with my supper. This seems to happen every time I ride this bus...

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

It only took a little while to reach the small house I had missed so much. I waved good-bye to Stan before they left. "Call if cha need anything." He yelled before they zoomed out of sight.

I turned around and pulled a spare key from its hiding place. Mum always kept a spare key under the mat just incase one of us got locked out. I always thought it was a stupid idea considering we lock the doors to keep people out yet all they had to do was get the key out and come in. Of course, now, I couldn't have been more thankful for it.

I entered the quiet empty house, and almost regretted leaving James's house. I felt bad about not even saying good bye to Harriet and Frank, but I couldn't bear to stay there and let Maggie and James mock me. Still a little woozy from the spiked punch, I walked slowly into the kitchen to get a glass of water and some medicine. I had figured out that Maggie had slipped fire whiskey into my punch, and purposely left James's cup there so I could drink it too. There was no other way for me to have gotten drunk. The stupid evil witch.

I took my medicine like a good girl and stumbled up the stairs to sleep in my own bed.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

I've decided I've been too shallow theses past few days. I mean, I got mad at a girl over a guy. A guy who I hated just a week ago! I mean, who cares if she is a bitch and deserves to die. The point is I was mad at her before I really knew she was a bitch. And why was I mad at her? Potter. The stupid bastard of a prat, James. So what if we kissed a few times. Everyone has their weak days.

From now on, I'll just have to watch my back, and stick to the plan. The plan was to stay as far away from James Potter as possible...let's hope it works.

The next morning, I woke up with another killer hangover, and no magic potion stuff to cure it. Luckily Tylenol works just as good. With in a few hours my head ache was completely gone and I was free to do whatever. I settled for making me some breakfast.

I wasn't near as good of a cook as James was so I settled for toast, jam, and a muggle newspaper. It couldn't hurt to catch up on what was going on around me.

Just as I reached the good stories, the door bell rang. "Just a minute!" I yelled brushing the crumbs off my face. I was still in my pajamas, but who honestly cares...

I opened the door to revile Sirius Black standing awkwardly holding a black bag at my door. I opened the door wider and he walked in.

"Good to see you too, Evans. You have a very pretty house."

I glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

He held up the bag, "Bring you your books and clothes, of course!"

"Of course." I mocked grabbing the bag, "Thanks."

"No problem." He mumbled. "So, about James..."

"Sirius..." I warned giving him a-don't-go-there-look.

He ignored me like always, "He sent Maggie home."

"So?" I asked shifting from foot to foot not liking talking about this. I hate drama, and it has been popping up in my life way too much for my likings.

"So...you shouldn't be mad at him."

"I'm not mad at him. I'm just realizing he's as big of a prat as I thought he was. " I claimed in a way Sirius could tell I was steaming mad at him. And I was. He had no right to lead me on like that and then turn around and kiss Maggie. So what if he sent her home! I still had my pride and I wasn't going to go running back to his house hoping he'd at least glance at me.

"Well, good. Then come back with me."

"No." I said walking into the living room and sating the bag on the couch.

Sirius sighed, "Why not!"

"I don't want too."

"But you'll have to stay here alone." Sirius scratched the back of his head, "With all those killers on the lose."

"I'll lock the door." I mumbled.

Sirius sighed in defeat, "Ok, but don't forgot too. I guess I'll see you back at Hogwarts." I nodded and walked him to the door. "Bye Evans."

"Bye." I mumbled.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

On the way back to Hogwarts I had sat alone in a back compartment with the door locked so no one would try to come in this time. I made all day without seeing James, Sirius, Remus or Peter. I'm so feeling a whole lot better about myself. I had time to read all those books I had received at Christmas and even some time to practice my school work. Lord knows, I need it.

Which brings me too where I am currently. I'm in McGonagall's office waiting for her to come back. Apparently we had something very urgent to discuss.

"Good Evening, Miss Evans." McGonagall said coming up behind me.

"Good Evening, Professor." I answered quietly but politely. I really wish this would hurry up, and be over with. She walked over and sat in her chair which was behind her desk.

She opened a few notebooks and flipped some pages. I shifted uncomfortably trying to figure out what this was about. "Let's get right down to business, Miss Evans." I sat up straightly and listened closely. This did not sound good.

"Your charms grades are slipping." I bit my lip. I knew I should have studied more for that last exam.

"If you don't improve your grades you are endanger of failing."

I gasped, "Failing! ME! But...but...but I had the highest average last year."

Ms. McGonagall pursed her lips, "I'm aware of that, Miss Evans. Which is why I'm highly concerned with this problem," She paused and then continued, "What would you think about a tutor?" My eyes widened. No...no...I was too good to have a tutor. Tutors are for kids who have problems learning. I learn just fine, thank you.

"Maybe tutor isn't the right word to use. This will be more like a person to help you find time to study. To make sure you are getting it done and understanding it." Sounds like a tutor to me...

I nodded, "Ok. I guess if it will help."

McGonagall nodded her slightly, "Good. Mr. Potter has already agreed to help you."

My mouth dropped open, "Mr. Potter? As in James Potter?"

She nodded, "Yes, he has the highest average in that class. Is there a problem?" Yeah, I went from hating him to kissing him to hating him again in just one week. I'd say that might cause a little problem.

"I...I don't know if James Potter is the right tutor for me..." Please say someone else! Please!

Ms. McGonagall frowned, "Mr. Potter is very good in Charms and will be able to help you tremendously." 'I don't need help.' I thought bitterly. Potters a Prat.

I sighed, "Yes, Professor." I stood up to leave.

"Oh, and Miss Evans, since you two will be studying I see no need for you two to continue cleaning the bathrooms." Well, there's some good news. So much for my plan on staying away from James Potter.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Today was the dreaded day. The day I would start my tutoring with James stupid face Potter. The fun that's gonna be. Please tell me, you caught the sarcasm.

I sighed dramatically and tried to pay attention to what Ms. McGonagall was saying. It wasn't working. My head was throbbing and my lips were incredibly dry. I think I'm getting a cold.

I sniffed earning the gaze of the girl next to me, but I didn't care. I wanted nothing more than to get out of this stuffy classroom. As if my prayers were answered on cure the bell rang. I stumbled out of my chair while trying to pick up my books.

"Evans." A cold voice said from behind me. I turned around quickly almost dropping everything to see James Potter.

"Potter." My voice came out dry and raspy. I absentmindedly licked my lips.

He frowned but then shrugged it off, "I'd thought we'd start studying tonight since there's a charm test tomorrow." A test? Already? How come I didn't know about it!

"Ok...when ever you want." I mumbled not looking him in the eye. Maybe that will satisfy him and he'll leave.

"Great. Tonight at 7 o'clock in the library. And you might want to get some rest before then you look like shit." Gee, Thanks. He ran off before I could respond. I stomped my way up to my dorm to take a nap. Who needs to eat lunch anyways?

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

I sat in the back of the cold library waiting on James to arrive. It was 6:55. I had made sure I was early so I wouldn't look as if I needed a tutor on how to tell time too. This was so embarrassing for me. All my life I have been told I was very smart, and not to sound cocky, but I am very smart. I've just been so stressed lately that I haven't thought one thing about my grades. This was not going to be a great second semester.

"Let's get started." James sat down without even saying hello. I felt rather uncomfortable not knowing how we had taken such drastic turns in such short periods of time. I opened my book to the same page James had his on and he began explain it. I wasn't listening. I knew this lesson already, anyways...well...sort of.

I watched James as his eyes roamed over the words and his lips spoke them. He seemed so calm and collected as if nothing happened over Christmas break. I bit my lip. Part of me wished nothing had happened but the other half new better. I had loved every moment of my Christmas break minus the time with Maggie.

I suddenly realized James was staring at me as if he expected me to do a back flip out of my chair. I frowned, "What?"

He sighed, "I asked if you understood what I just read to you."

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled going back into my daydreams. The first times James kissed me had been so unexpected. It was a great feeling. I dare say better than the time I found out I was a witch. Of course, in a way they were completely different. Ugh, that made no sense.

I frowned again. What if Sirius hadn't walked in on me and James? How far would it have gone? I never thought myself as the type of girl to jump in bed with any guy who kisses her, but maybe I am. Of course, Peter kissed me and I'm sure as hell not getting into bed with him. I shiver in disgust at the thought.

"Evans! Pay attention!" James yelled earning a 'shh' from the librarian. He shrugged it off.

"I am." I hissed in a low whisper.

"Then why didn't you answer me?" He asked angrily.

I blushed deeply. I had been caught locked in another daydream again. Not just a regular daydream, but one that involved James. I couldn't help it. No matter how hard I tried to pay attention my mind was constantly wondering to other things happening around me. Maybe I have A.D.D.

"I just...didn't."

"Liar."

I glared at him evilly, "Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up after what you did to me!" James whispered harshly.

I gasped, "What I did to you? What about what you did to me!"

He frowned, "We shouldn't be talking about this here."

"We should be talking about it somewhere." I mumbled looking away from him.

"Let's go outside." He whispered closing his books, "Leave your stuff here. We'll come back and study." I nodded and let him lead me out of the library.

"Listen, Lily...about Maggie..." James started but was cut off by another person.

"James! James!" Peter yelled coming around the corner full speed.

"What is it! What's wrong?" James asked detecting the urgency in his friend's voice.

"Sirius." Peter panted trying to catch his breath, "fighting with Lucius. In the court yard. A hex fight. Remus told me to come get you."

James turned to me, "We'll talk later." With in a blink of an eye he and Peter were racing down the steps leaving me behind.

!i!i!i!i!i!

Later that night I was in my dorm reading over my charms notes when Mary and her gang walked in.

"I can't believe Lucius started a fight over that." One girl said but I didn't see which one. Mary sat down on her bed and motioned for the other girls to sit down. One girl looked at me expectantly. I sighed and moved over so she could sit on my bed. If you can't beat them; join them.

"I know!" A short brunette agreed, "Poor Sirius didn't stand a chance."

My attention was caught. "What happened?" I asked forgetting my notes.

"Didn't you hear?" Mary asked snobbish, "Lucius and his boys ganged up on Remus and Sirius on their way to Quidditch practice. Sirius didn't even see the first hex coming."

I frowned, "Well, didn't Lucius get in trouble?"

Another girl chuckled, "Of course not. He's a Malfoy. His father wouldn't allow such a thing. No matter what the brat does."

"Sirius isn't hurt, is he?"

"Not too bad." Mary answered, "He's in the hospital wing for a while though." I made a quick mental note to go see him in the morning.

**A/n: Poor Sirius. Lucius is such an idiot. He gets on my nerves. Anyways, I'm so glad you guys really like my story! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Thanks to: Erika Smith (emails rock),** **AneleTiger,** **chikita060,** **harrypottersdouble,** **stormysky,** **LittleSunflower,** **Demonstar,** **angelofmynightmare,** **Seren Lunar Echo,** **piratequeen24,** **Loony bout Lupin,** **Celtic-Elements,** **xxquidditchjunkiexx,** **Elli,** **suckerforlove,** **mugglemagician,** **afan,** **Monkeythebob,** **Anna,** **bratski,** **purtyinpink71121,** **UntamedSpirit** **iris2489,** **OTHCharmedHPFreak,** **Annieboo92,** **jmarit17,** **me,** **thesweetestlittlejazzkiller,** **The all mighty and powerfulM,** **GoddessoftheMaaN,** **Zionne,** **Lils,** **Candy,** **themaraudersaremine,** **lauren,** **MarauderGirl101,** **ChiefOfWeird,** **lia23,** **LovePadfoot5867,** **BrownEyes90,** **X.Little.Black.Cat.X,** **squash,** **Ctimene,** **So Desperately Obvious,** **Prongsie4028,** **i- s n o g g e d-the-SG,** **Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI,** **greengrl,** **wizemunkee006, and** **LilyandJamesLover**


	24. Fool Me Once Shame On You

**Little Moments**

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R! 

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing……._

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Fool me once; Shame on you**

"My head hurts." 

"That potion you took will help it." 

"I think my nose is still broken." 

"You didn't even break your nose." 

"What about my right wrist? You said yourself it was badly sprang." "I've checked it twice, and it's fine. You're free to go to Potions, Mr. Black." "I think that potion you gave me is making me sleepy." I chuckled at Sirius's lame attempts to escape Potions. I think Madame Portly had grown rather fond of Sirius. Only God knows why.

It was almost the end of Lunch and I had decided I owed Sirius a quick visit. After all, he did save me from Lucius, and then get attacked for it. Unfortunately, Remus was also present. I still hadn't talked to him since our fight, and I wasn't planning on it. Why should I apologies for something he said? 

"Well, I guess that potion can cause drowsiness. You can stay, Mr. Black," She turned to me and Remus, "But I will not write late passes for you two. So be on your way." 

"I'll get your work." Remus said as we headed towards the door. 

"Don't bother." Sirius mumbled lying back in bed. Remus chuckled, "I'll get your work." "Bye, Evans. Be sure to talk to James!" I turned around glared at the boy. Hopefully he got my message. 

Me and Remus walked side by side uncomfortably in the hallway. We were going to the same place so there was no hope in losing him.

He covered his mouth as he coughed. "So, uh...Lily." I looked up making my annoyance with him clear, "Yes?"

He stopped walking. I sighed and followed suite. I hoped he wasn't going to yell at me some more. That's the last thing I need right now. 

"I, uh...I didn't mean to get mad at you the other day." He looked down at his feet with his hand covering his mouth. I had barely heard what he said, but I had heard it.

"That's ok." I smiled slightly. I guess, forgive and forget is the best policy. At least he apologized first.

He looked and frowned, "Are you sure? Because I was a real arse to you." 

"I'm sure." I said trying to reassure him.

"I just didn't want anyone to get hurt, and just all seemed to be heading for a disaster. Well, I guess it was really just none of my business." He said as we started walking again.

"It's ok. Really." I smiled at him, "Now, let's get to class. All this drama is giving me a head-ache." 

"I was worried about you, being the only girl who knows about my lycanthropy, going around telling people just to get mad back at me or something. That was just a stupid idea. You're too nice to do that." He grinned like a young wizard getting a broom for the first time. "Yeah, I wouldn't tell anyone..." I stopped short. Wait a minute...

I froze in place, "Did you just say lycanthropy!" 

I watched Remus turn from his normal pale to complete white. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly, "You don't know, do you?" 

I bit my lip and shook my head, "No, I don't. What is it?"

He shook his head quickly and started walking again. This time I had to practically run to keep up with him. "It's nothing!" He almost yelled, "Just forget it!" He ran into the classroom and sat down next to James before I could question him any father. 

**i!i!i!i!i!i!**

That night I was the only one in the common room save for a boy and girl cuddling near the fire. It was enough sweetness to make your stomach churn with disgust. It took all I had to keep from vomiting. Literately. Ok, not really, I'm lying...I barely noticed they were there other than the few massive giggles the girl let out every time the boy mentioned something funny.

Beside, my mind was rather preoccupied. I couldn't get out of my head what Remus had said. Lycanthropy? As in werewolves? Maybe that book I had bought him just went to his head. Maybe it's all just a joke. Or maybe he's telling the truth...

I bit my lip thinking about the latter. That would explain his constant absents from class once a month, and the pale look with scratch marks on his face when he got back from being "sick".

No, I'm jumping to conclusions. I'm dealing with the four most annoying boys in the school. It was bound to be a practical joke. I looked over noticing the giggling couple was missing leaving me alone for a second before the door opened and in walked Sirius Black completely better. 

"Hey, Evans." He threw himself onto the couch making me bounce up and down.

"Black." I practically whispered. I was still deep in thought. 

Next thing I know Sirius is waving his hand in front of my face, "Yoo-hoo. Anyone home?" 

I snapped back to reality, "huh? What?"

I looked up to see a cheeky grin on Sirius face, "You were thinking about James naked, weren't you?"

I slapped his arm, "NO! Stop making it seem like I'm in love with the boy." 

"I'm not!" He held his hands up in defeat, "I'm just simply stating the fact that you like to think about him naked. Love and Lust are too different things, my dear." 

I slapped him again. This time harder. "I'm not in lust with him either. James wasn't any where near my thoughts."

"Oh? Then who were you thinking about?"

"Remus." I answered without thinking.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Well, you move quickly don't you?" I looked up at him obviously confused. "Last I heard you too hated each other. What's with you getting with guys that hate you?"

My eyes widened, "No! That's not what I was thinking about. It's just...God help me, if this is a joke I'm going to hurt you guys." I took a deep breath, "Is Remus a werewolf?"

Sirius's eyes darkened, and the smile wiped right of his face, "Who told you that?"

I swallowed hard suddenly feeling very vulnerable, "He...uh...He did."

Sirius's expression changed to confusion, "What? He told you he was a werewolf while being mad at you?"

I sighed, "No." I quickly explained how it all happened, and how Remus said it.

Sirius sighed, "You've got to swear, Evans." I nodded eagerly suddenly feeling a lot more excepted as their friend. Sirius shook his head, "No, you've got to swear on pain of death, Evans. You can not tell anyone about this. It's really important to us. To Remus. To James."

"I swear...I won't tell." My voice came out a lot rougher than I anticipated.

Sirius leaned back against the couch sighing again, "It's true. Remus has lycanthropy. He was bitten when he was younger." He didn't say anything for a while just to let the words sink in. I couldn't believe it. How could it not have been a joke?

I bit my lip, "Poor Remus." 

Sirius smiled slightly, "He's doing ok, but I do believe I need to speak with him about things." No doubt about me knowing. I nodded slowly and watched the boy walk up the stairs.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!**

"Lily." Poke. Poke. 

A loud growl, "Evans." 

"Freaking 'eh, Evans, get your arse out of bed." I mumbled something that even I couldn't make out before rolling on my other side. It seems like I just fell asleep there is no way in hell it could be time to get up already.

Suddenly, I was lifted from the bed. I would have screamed but a hand came down over my mouth. It wasn't long before I realized my back was being pressed into the chest of James Potter. He quietly, not wanting to wake the others, led me out the room and into the dark hallway. He removed his hand.

"How did you get up here!" I said a little too loud.

"Shh!" James hissed through his teeth. "That doesn't matter. What matters is your presence is requested in front of The Great Marauders."

I raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

James glared at me, "That's not funny. Let's go before McGonagall has a swarm of professors up here."

With in a matter of seconds I was standing outside the four boys', who I had spent Christmas with, dorm. I'm still not certain how we got there. I just know there were a few secret passage ways involved and a lot of dark creepy places. The door opened slowly and James pushed me lightly so I would walk forward. I was still half a sleep and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and forget everything. 

"They're here." A voice mumbled

"Let's go." Another voice mumbled even lower than the first. I tried to open my eyes wider, but they were just set on closing. Maybe if I could just close them for a little bit. I leaned back against a wall and shut my eyes immediately falling closer to dream world. 

"Lily," The wall hissed and moved slightly. I grumbled something or another and laid my head in the crook of the wall's neck.

Sirius chuckled, "You'll have to kiss her, James. It's in the story book."

"What story book?" The wall asked moving a little more, but I just snuggled up closer to it. 

"Iono some muggle fairy tale." 

"Sleeping Beauty," I mumbled realizing the wall was James, "And if you dare bring your lips close to mine I'll slap you." 

Sirius chuckled, "That's my girl. Now wake up, we're going to be late."

I frowned and moved far away from James, "Late for what? School?" I looked out the window to see it pitch black. "You're bloody mad! It's pitch dark outside. Take me back to my bed!" I practically yelled.

"SHH!" James hissed, "God, woman...what? Do you _want_ to wake up the whole school!"

I glared at the evil boy making Sirius and Remus both sigh. "Look..." Sirius started to explain, "We have something you have to know, and you're just going to have to trust us."

I bit my lip debating what to do. I could trust them, go with them where ever they want me to go, and find out it's all a joke. But I had a gut feeling this was going to be about a certain secret I had learned earlier, and my eagerness to learn more about these boys, who know seemed so foreign, took over. I nodded slowly, "Ok." 

Before I could register what was going on I was shoved down on one of the beds, blind folded, and gagged. I turned my head side to side even though I couldn't see anything. I could only hear voices. 

"Was the gag really necessary?" It was Remus. 

"Of course. It's the only way to keep her quiet down the path." This was definitely Sirius, and there was an odd amusement in his voice. Damn him for enjoying this. "Can she breathe?" Peter asked. I had forgotten he was in the room.

"We'll worry about that when she passes out." Sirius mumbled before grabbing my hands and pulling me behind him while I desperately tried not to fall over. 

**i!i!i!i!i!i! **We walked for what seemed like miles before I heard a sound of the wind blowing and felt it on my face. The next sound I heard was a rustling of leaves. Suddenly someone picked me off my feet and we started walking down some stairs.

This was really ridiculous of them. I don't see the purpose in blind folding me, gagging me, and not telling me where we are going after I said I trusted them. Maybe I shouldn't have.

As soon as that thought left my head I was sat down in a chair, the gag was removed, and then finally the blindfold. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the dim light from a near by candle.

I bit my lip and looked around, "Where are we?" My voice came out scratched and sore from not talking or breathing well for a while.

"Don't you recognize it?" My eyes darted across the room to where Sirius was sitting in the floor. I shook my head 'no'.

"No?" He asked looking around at the other boys, "You, my lady, are in the Shrieking Shack."

I gasped and jumped to my feet, "The shrieking shack! It haunted! We've got to get out of here."

I quickly started looking around for a door. Suddenly a hand on my back stopped me. I looked up at James, "Relax, Evans. You're fine. Besides we have business to tend to, so just sit down and we'll start explaining."

I sat back on the green couch to find Peter was now sitting next to me. He was grinning from ear to ear giving me and even creepier out feeling. "Sirius, if you will..." James said sitting in the floor next to Remus. Remus looked incredibly embarrassed and wouldn't even glance at me.

"Ok, let's start with the basics." He stood up as if he was teaching a class. "There is a lot more to being a Marauder than meets the eye, Evans."

He paused and I took it as him wanting me to respond. "What? Are you guys recruiting now?"

Sirius glared at me, "Please hold all comments until the end of the story." I rolled my eyes but agreed anyways. "You see, Evans, there is a really good reason that there are only four marauders. We can't let anyone else be a marauder. They wouldn't know how."

I frowned but resisted asking him to explain. I figured he would anyways, and he did. "Look, you already know about ...Remus's...problem." I glanced across the room to see Remus wearing the same exact expression as before, and still refusing to meet my eye.

I nodded and Sirius continued. "It's really important that you keep this a secret, Lily...It may be a shock, and we are aware that it's against the wizardry laws, but it has to be kept a secret."

"I wouldn't tell anyone about Remus. I'm not a tattle tale." I mumbled.

Sirius smiled slightly, "I know you wouldn't, but that's not what I'm worried about you telling."

I frowned in confusion. It was late, and they were making me think hard. What a cruel punishment. Sirius sighed at my confused look, "James...maybe you should demonstrate." James nodded and stood up.

I watched closely as he mumbled something and his body began to transform. I gasped and did a double take. Now standing in James's spot was a beautiful stag. "Y-You're an Animagus!"

I stared in shock. So many question where running through my head, but I couldn't comprehend to ask them. I walked over to the stag and petted it head forgetting it was James.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah...we are, but you have to promise not tell anyone. We aren't registered."

My eyes widened and I stopped petting the stag, "But, but that's illegal. If you get caught you'll be in great trouble." The stag nudged my stomach trying to get me to pet him again. Without thinking, I did just that.

Sirius sighed, "We have a good reason."

I frowned, "What exactly is that reason?"

"It's because of me." Remus said from behind me, "They help me, ok? You just can't tell everyone! After we've made it this far! I won't let you."

"Relax." Sirius mumbled, "She isn't going to tell...right, Lily?"

I shook my head, "No...I'm not going to tell. You're secret is save with me."

**A/n: Aw, this is chapter twenty-four! There are only twenty-six chapters in my story! cries That means only two more chapters left. I hope you guys liked the way she found out about their secret. I was getting tired of Lily always figuring it out by herself in other stories. I thought it was time for her to be a little oblivious to the things around her. Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome, as always. **

**Thanks to: **make-me-laugh-NOW, FallenMystery, Lils, 0pera3mm, The all mighty and powerfulM, PInk SuCks, Blackgirl5, Misha, Hurleygurl, piratequeen24, Danielle, OTHCharmedHPFreak, BrownEyes90, bratski, thesweetestlittlejazzkiller, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, Annieboo92, anonymously morgan, Holly-Short-Evans, wizemunkee006 Hung From A Billboard GoddessoftheMaaN, no-comment-carissa, AneleTiger, lilyflower Monkeythebob, Loony bout Lupin Clueless Bystander, ErikaJ32, So Desperately Obvious Siriusly.Mad.for.Sweets, i- s n o g g e d-the-SG, mugglemagician, jmarit17, harrypottersdouble, disaster-strikes-again, X.Little.Black.Cat.X, me, Akt5us, purtyinpink71121, greengrl, and Prongsie4028


	25. Fool Me Twice Shame On Me

**Little Moments**

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R! 

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing……._

**Chapter twenty-five: Fool Me twice; Shame On Me**

My eyes were closing. Closer. Closer...just a little bit more and then... BAM! A rule slapped down on my desk. I looked up to see the disapproving eyes of Professor Tuttle. I winced as he just stared at me. It was worse than getting yelled at by far. Without a word he walked to the front of the class and resumed teaching.

I was so tired. I hadn't slept at all after Sirius had explained even more to me. In the end it was so much information and surprises that my brain was completely shot. What I wouldn't give to be in bed right now. But no, I'm in Potions class trying to cram for my charms test next period.

Luckily (I guess), I had gotten James as a partner. He told me to study while he made our potion, but that's all he said to me. He hadn't even looked at me. God, I hate it when he does this. It seems every time he doesn't look at me, I have to spend the whole time watching him. Does that make sense? Well, it doesn't to me! I'm going bloody insane, I swear it. 

The bell rang signaling for us to leave. I closed my books, and began to gather up everything around me that was mine. Unfortunately, I had gotten one thing that wasn't mine. "Lily!" James yelled just before I could exit the room. I had to push past some people exiting the room just to get to him.

"Yeah?" I asked thinking he wanted to have our "talk"

"I, uh, I think you have my potions book." He mumbled not meeting my eyes again. Damn it. 

I quickly looked through my books trying not to drop everything. Sure enough, his book was located between my charms and potion book. "Sorry," I mumbled handing it to him.

"S'ok." He grabbed the book and walked away from me. Just before he exited the room he yelled over his shoulder, "Good luck on the charms test!" I smiled. It's funny how one sentence can lighten up the whole mood of your day.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!**

I failed it. I couldn't believe it. I failed another charms test. Not just any charms test, but my chance to prove I don't need a tutor. My chance to prove I can do anything I put my mind to. I knew exactly why I had failed. I blame The Marauders! Damn them! 

Ok, not really. I know it's not their fault. Even though they did keep me up all night as to where I couldn't get the rest I needed to be able to do well on my test. Damn them again. Oh well, maybe I should have studied last night and not in potions class. Maybe I should have listened to James when he was tutoring me. Stupid world for being against me.

I was currently sitting in the library waiting on James to arrive so we could go over my failed test. I resisted a whimper. I don't want to have a tutor.

Just as I started to read over my test someone interrupted me, "Hello, Lily." I looked up to see Peter pulling out the chair in front of me.

"Oh, hey." He sat down. No chance of him leaving.

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat supper with me in the Astronomy Tower tonight."

He did not expect me to go on another date with him, did he? I bit my lip. Of course, he did. I went on two dates with him, let him kiss me, and escort me to James's party. Well, it wasn't going to be three dates. I looked up meeting Peter's hopeful face. He was holding his breath. He was actually anticipating my answer.

"It wouldn't be a date." He said quickly as if reading my mind.

"Just friends." He mumbled darting his eyes away although I could still see the hurt in them.

Now I would like to take the time to damn my good heart. Sadly, my heart went out to him. As annoying as he is...I knew exactly how he felt. Ok, maybe not exactly, but I had an idea of what it was like to be forgotten.

I sighed in defeat, "As friends...ok."

His eyes moved back to mine and a smile stretched across his face. He was happy again. All was right with the world. Even if I was stuck in a very bad position. Now, I had to eat with him.

It was another ten minutes after Peter left before James arrived. His hair was messed up, he was sweaty, and still in his quidditch uniform. I swear I saw a few girls wrinkle their noses at the sight of them. Of course, they stopped when they realized it was The James Potter.

"Sorry, I'm late." He mumbled sitting in the seat Peter had just left, "Practice got held over." 

"S'lright." I opened my charms book and turned to the front page of my test that held a gob of red marks, "Let's get started."

I could feel James's eyes on me as I started to ramble on, "Ok, I really have no clue why I missed problem number one. I could have sworn I read that in this chapter, and I was going to tell Professor Flitwick about it, but I didn't have the chance. So I thought you could-" He cut me off.

"Lily." He whispered since we were in the library. I swallowed hard and looked up to meet his eyes. My stomach twisted as he smiled at me. "Come to the astronomy tower with me?"

If possible my stomach twisted even more, and I know my eyes were as big as a deer caught in headlights, "Now?"

He nodded, "We can...study there..." Instead of answering him I stood up and gathered my books in my shaky hands. 

We walked the whole way in silence. Every once in a while James would glance at me to make sure I was still with him, but other than that we avoided contact. Finally we reached our destination, and to our luck it was empty. He took my hand as we walked into the dimly lit room.

Before the door was fully shut, even before my eyes could adjust to the light, I was being pinned against the wall by James's body. In a matter of seconds his mouth was on mine making the world vanish. I immediately responded by opening mine wider.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders forgetting about my books as soon as they hit the floor. His tongue was quick to enter. Quick. I closed my eyes tightly. This was happening way too quickly. I pushed on his shoulders and broke the kiss. He backed away from me. Both of us were trying to catch our breath while we just stared at each other. 

I was the first to speak. "We have to talk first." 

James nodded his still sweaty hair falling in front of his eyes. He was smiling, and he looked adorable. As much as it pained me to admit it, I thought he was the adorable. Not just adorable, but probably the most handsome guy I had ever met. And he was kissing _me_...for now. I frowned as Maggie invaded my thoughts.

I glared hard at the boy, "How could you kiss her!"

The smile fell off his face, "I assume you mean Maggie." 

"Have you kissed any other girls beside me since then!" I yelled. A new feeling was rising in my stomach and I didn't like it. Most people would probably call it jealousy, but I wouldn't... 

He shook his head 'no', and scratched the back of his neck, "I didn't want to kiss her." 

I glared even harder, "Yeah, right." 

I could see anger starting to build up inside of him, "She kissed me first!" 

"But you didn't pull away!" 

He paused as if thinking about something hard, "So what! It's not like we're going out or anything! Why should it matter?" Because for some strange mixed up reason it really hurt...

I was steaming, "Because you had just kissed me two days before! If we hadn't of been interrupted so many times we might have...Ugh! You're so bloody frustrating." I walked away from him and sat down in chair closest to the window. After a few seconds I heard James walk over and stand behind me.

He began to chuckle, "You know. We are probably the only two people who can go from snogging to yelling at each other with in a matter of ten seconds."

As much as I didn't want to I smiled slightly, "Yeah. We probably are."

He walked around and kneeled in front of me, "Lily, I'm sorry. You just have to understand. I was so confused. I went from hating you to wanting to kiss you with in a weeks period of time, and to top it off my ex girlfriend showed up wanting me back. Not just any ex-girlfriend. The only girl I ever..." He coughed, "The first and only girl I have ever, well, slept with."

I shifted and looked away from him, but he continued talking. "She broke my heart right after, I was hurt all summer. But then suddenly she wanted me back. I guess part of me still liked her."

"I see." 

He shook his head, "I don't think you do. That kiss wasn't the same as the one we shared, Lily. I'm truly sorry for hurting you." 

I sighed in relief, but didn't let it show. "You didn't hurt me..."

He raised an eyebrow before breaking out into a grin, "Yeah, sure. You know you were hurting for some James Potter love."

I smiled even though I was still trying to be mad at him, "I most certainly was not. I never h-"

He did it again. Cut me off in the middle of my sentence. We moved our lips together slowly as if wanting to cherish the moment. After a few more seconds James wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on to the floor without breaking the kiss.

I allowed him to deepen the kiss as I laid myself on top of him. Just as his hand slid up my shirt the door to the astronomy tower flung open and there was a crash. We broke apart just quick enough to see Peter staring at us in shock. He had been holding a picnic basket, and he apparently dropped it. 

I stood up quickly trying to straighten my shirt. Before I could call out his name to stop him he was out of sight. James also stood up. I sighed, "I guess dinner's off..."

**A/n: Ah! Only one more chapter left! I'm going to cry. I love this story so much. Anyways, to end all the questions of there being a sequel, I'm afraid there isn't going to be one. I'm sorry, but I can't read a sequel to a story. Let alone right one! Lol, but I do have a new story I am posting. It's a Draco/oc and a AU. The summary is posted on my xanga. **

** so much for the reviews! You guys are so awesome! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! It's much longer.**

Thanks to: Akt5us, me, lilyizzle, chikita060, lia23, Seren Lunar Echo, anonymously morgan, afan, purtyinpink71121, BrownEyes90, Agnes Green, i- s n o g g e d-the-SG, thesweetestlittlejazzkiller, iris2489, miss-mags-ak, Tearful Sins, Siriusly.Mad.for.Sweets, mugglemagician, sunshine, hazy dayz, greengrl, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, make-me-laugh-NOW, xdrooloverprongsx, The all mighty and powerfulM, GoddessoftheMaaN, Holly-Short-Evans, jmarit17, Clueless Bystander, Brighton Baby, Annieboo92, LilyandJamesLover, Prongsie4028, and piratequeen24


	26. Sometimes the End is the Beginning

**Little Moments**

**Summary:** Lily Evans was never paid heed to be the Marauders. Why should this year be any different? But there is one difference in this year; the six years are assigned to be a job shadow for two months. Lily Evans is assigned to be a Medi-witch. James falls off his broom and has to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing. Rated R for language and sex. R/R! 

**A/n:** My first Lily/James story. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. I have so many ideas for it that I didn't know which one to do. Finally I decided to explain out how Lily and James got together, of course, and why Peter Pettigrew suddenly held a grudge against the two. Just what did drive him to do what he did? I hope to explain that in this story! So sit back and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing……._

**Chapter twenty-six: Sometimes the End is the Beginning**

Peter Pettigrew walked down a gloomy dark hallway trying to ignore his feelings. He was hurt. He was more than hurt. He was angry. He could just feel his blood steaming with inside of him. How could that happen to him? This was his chance not James's! He had the girl. She was beautiful and was so close to being his girlfriend. Well...sort of. 

Peter stumbled down the hallway not taking time to notice the pictures glaring at him for being up so late and ruining their peaceful sleep. How could he sleep in the same room with his supposed best friend after he stole the girl of his dreams? 

Some might say he was over reacting. Bloody hell, he even thought it a few times himself. Then he reminded himself that this was supposed to be his chance! He spent his past years at Hogwarts following the Marauders everywhere they went, agreeing to everything they said, and doing just about anything James asked him to do. And what do they do? They throw it all away. 

Before Peter knew it he had stumbled down into the darkest location he could think of at Hogwarts. The dungeons. He expected it to be empty, but to his surprise a light was lit in the potions room. Curiosity got the best of him, and he slowly made his way to the light like a bug being drawn to a bug zapper. 

The door was cracked just enough so he could see who was in there. It was the Slytherins. Not just any Slytherins but Lucius Malfoy's gain. His curiosity was pleased so he stepped away from the door. Unfortunately, Severus Snape opened the door just as he was turning to leave.

"Well, Well, Well. It seems a lost little Marauder has stumbled into our area." Snape said in a monotone voice. 

"I'm not lost." Peter mumbled quietly. His voice was sore from not talking very much and came out hoarse

Snape gave him a look that seemed to be amused, "Then you came here on purpose. Looking for a little excitement outside your boring Gryffindor morons."

"There not boring-" Peter was cut off by the voice of Duncan Belzberg, Lucius Malfoy's right hand man.

"Shut the fucking door, Severus-" He stopped short when he saw Peter Pettigrew, "If it isn't Potter's little poppet. Out a little late, aren't we?" 

Peter glared at the mention of James's name. Suddenly tonight's events came flooding back into his memory, "I'm not Potter's poppet."

"OO, someone's a little sour at his master, no? Don't worry; we welcome anyone who is willing to curse the name of Potter in our group." Duncan Belzberg was one annoying guy, but right now Peter was enjoying his company.

The thought of getting back at James was just entering his mind, and it was a good thought. Peter frowned and pushed the thoughts from his head. No, James had always been his friend...until tonight.

"Come on. You're not scared, are you? We're only drinking fire whiskey in there." Duncan had a way to taunt people. He often considered it a gift.

Peter held his head high feeling his Gryffindor Bravery kick in. He walked into the noise room hushing it within seconds. Now that was a gift. Lucius Malfoy stood up from his chair and walked over to the Peter. He towered Peter by a good three inches. The only sound in the room was Duncan shutting the door.

"Pettigrew."

"Malfoy." "What brings you to our neck of the forest?" A small smirk played on Lucius's lips as if he already knew the answer.

Peter frowned, "I was just walking." 

"Alone?"

"I need to time to think." 

"To think or be depressed?" 

"To think." 

"What about?" 

"I don't think that's any of your bloody business."

"You don't have to be in here. Right, fellows? They'll show you the way out." He heard the sound of a fist hitting a hand.

"Fine. I was thinking about betrayal." There words flew back and forth at an un-human rate. Neither flinched nor paused. The rest of the room was silent. After a few seconds, Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Betrayal?" He chuckled, "Someone betrayed you, Pettigrew?"

"I think so." 

"You think? Well, what'd you do about it?"

"Nothing." 

A different voice drifted in from the back, "Nothing?" It was Duncan, "Gryffindor definitely don't know how to handle betrayal the way Slytherins do. Some bravery. If you were in Slytherin you would have had revenge already." 

Peter shook his head, "Revenge isn't for me. I could never do that to my friends." 

Lucius looked surprised, "Friends? Are you telling me Potter, Black, and Lupin betrayed you?" 

Peter looked at his feet and shifted slightly. He didn't know if he should really be discussing this with the Slytherins. After all, one wrong word and his whole reputation would go down the drain. "It was more of James than the rest." 

Lucius sneered, "And you did nothing? You aren't even worth of being in the Slytherin presents."

"Want us to kick him out, Lucius?" Duncan pounded his fist in his hand.

"Shut up." Lucius hissed at Duncan, "I've decided this lost little lamb...or should I say skunk... needs our help." Peter saw him wink at the guy next to him, "Besides, we need a little fun. Duncan, pour more fire whiskey and let's celebrate."

Peter looked at the cup Duncan had handed him in an unsure manner. He shouldn't be down here. These were his enemies. But then again it was fire whiskey, and he could use the chance to get smashed. Without another thought, he turned the cup up and downed the whole drink.

He coughed and gagged as Lucius patted him on the back, "Welcome to the Slytherins style of partying." 

After an hour of drinking, Peter was drunk. Not as drunk as he wanted to be. He could still remember everything that happened that night, but there was no more fire whiskey to whisk away his problems. Peter stood up and headed to the door with the rest of the boys. 

"Next week!" Duncan called out in a drunken voice, "Next Saturday while everyone else is at Hogsmeade we meet back here for another round of drinks, and maybe some business." 

"You're coming, right Pettigrew?" Lucius's voice came out cold, cruel, and as if he hadn't been drinking at all.

Peter nodded his head, "I'll be there."

**i!i!i!i!i!i!**

"I always knew James fancied you." Sirius wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

I pushed it off and grinned at him, "You did not! You didn't even know my name until the first of this year."

Sirius gasped, "But of course I did. It's Lily Evans."

I glared at him, "Well, you know it now."

"I knew it then."

"You did not!"

"Yes, I did."

"No, because you forgot it in Potions three months ago."

"No, I never did that."

"Ugh, yes you did!"

James rolled his eyes, "Will you two ever stop arguing?" He grinned and began to rub my shoulders. He was sitting on the couch and I was in the floor next to Sirius. I immediately tensed up at the touch of his hands. This was going to take a lot of getting used to, that's for sure. 

After Peter had fled from the Astronomy Tower, me and James had re-talked everything over. We decided we both fancied each other. Of course, I still had no clue where that left our relationship. And Peter! We hadn't even seen or heard from him since he found out.

Suddenly the common room door flew open and in waltzed a highly intoxicated Peter Pettigrew. Speak of the devil. He grinned goofily and tripped five times on his walk to a near by chair. He barely even made it to sit down. 

Sirius snorted, "Someone's a little drunk." Peter nodded his eyes half closed. 

"Where'd you get the whiskey?" James asked not a trace of humor in his voice. James wasn't one to mess around with drinking. He wasn't into that kind of stuff. 

James waited for answer, but didn't receive one since Peter had pasted out cold in the arm chair. I yawned and laid my head against the back of the couch...well...what I thought to be the back of the couch. It was actually James's legs. "Go to bed." Remus mumbled smiling, "After we figure out what to do with Peter, I'm going." 

Suddenly James was on his feet and grabbing my hand pulling me up too, "That's a great idea! Don't try to make too much noise coming in boys." James grinned pulling me up towards there room. 

Sirius groaned, "And you don't make too much noise coming."

I blushed deeply feeling the knot in my stomach grow tight with every step. I tried to move my thoughts to other things. Like why the boy's staircase wasn't turning to a slide like the girls does when a boy gets on it. Do they trust us more? Well, I know one thing. I'd trust a ton of guys in Gryffindor not to go up the girl's staircase before I'd trust Mary Heur-wood to not go up the boy's. Before I knew it we were outside the door only James wasn't opening it.

He turned around and faced me, "We don't have to do anything..."

I smiled slightly. He was a true gentleman. After all those years of hating him, loathing him, and having him hating me, I was standing outside his bedroom door trying to decided if I really wanted to give him my...well my virginity. And he was the one saying we DON'T have too. This world really is crazy.

I glanced down at our hands laced together. It had been less than five hours since we decided we liked each other. Only five and I was ready. What the hell is wrong with me? I grinned happily knowing exactly what it was. I had been swept off my feet and didn't even see it coming. 

I nodded my head slowly bring my eyes back up to meet James's, "Yes."

His eyes widened, and he was clearly surprised. He coughed and shifted from foot to foot, "Lily, I don't want this to be a one-night stand. We can't go back to hating each other after this. I couldn't." He coughed again, and his voice sounded low and scratchy, "What I'm trying to say is. We shouldn't do this if you're going to wake up in the morning regretting it. I understand if you want to go back to your room or just sleep in my bed."

I continued grinning. I didn't want to just sleep. I just realized that I like, I love, Yo gusta, J'aime, this boy. Well, I think its love. It could be puppy love, but I adore the way he looks at me. I crave his attention.

The only thing that seemed to bother anyone is this was happening so fast. It kind of came out of know where, but for some odd reason...it didn't bother me as much as it should. 

"Let's do it." I whispered reaching around him to open the door.

He grinned grabbing my hand, "This is going to be special. I promise."

We walked in and I sat down on the first available bed. James, who was taking his shoes off, began laughing, "I don't think Sirius would like it very much if we used that bed."

I blushed realizing I didn't even know if that was his bed or not. "Which one?" He pointed to the top bunk on the right side of the room.

I gapped at it, "How are...Won't we... What if we fall?"

He grinned, "I won't let you fall, Evans."

Satisfied with the answer, I took my shoes off and climbed into the top bunk, and James followed behind me. As soon as we were settled with my back pressed against the wall and James lying in front of me, he closed the curtain and cast a silencing spell around us. The minute he turned back to face me, my lips landed on his. James was surprised, but quickly caught up by pushing my mouth open wider. 

Within seconds his tongue was pushing against mine making me drift away from the world. His hands moved slowly to the hem of my shirt. He was going slowly on purpose as if teasing me. My breath hitched as he kissed down my neck. He sucked slightly on my collar bone as his hands caressed my stomach. His fingers drew small circles around my belly button making it just about impossible for me to breath.

Finally his hands grabbed both sides of my shirt and lifted it over my head. James pecked my lips slightly before going down to kiss even lower along my chest. Suddenly my bra was in his way as well so he removed. For the first time in my life I was standing completely bare-chested in front of a guy and not blushing about it. In fact I felt rather comfortable.

Wanting to know if he'd feel the same I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled upward. I struggled as I tried to get it off, but James helped and it soon joined my shirt. While I was admiring James's chest his hand slowly came up cupped my left breast making me gasp. Within the next second his mouth closed down over it bring an even heavenlier feeling to my body. This was it. As far as had ever been, and this time no one was going to interrupt us. A knot twisted in my stomach. I knew no one was going to stop us now.

James soon became bored with my breast. His hands moved slowly to jeans undoing the button. He pushed them down and off my feet before letting his hands run all over my legs. I shivered as his hands reached the top. Acting on human instincts I pulled his mouth to mine to devourer it in a kiss. My hands moved to his pants wanting him to be at the same level at me. I undid them and the met the same fate mine had.

James pulled me closer and rolled his hips into mine making a heavenly friction. I gasped immediately wanting more. Surprising myself and James I removed his boxers before he removed my knickers. He grinned at me, and I mentally groaned knowing he would say something smart like 'Feisty for a virgin'. But if he was he must be going to later since he just removed my knickers instead. 

"I love you, Lily." James whispered in my ear hovering just above me.

I swallowed hard, "I love you too." With that said he came down slowly filling me full. I whimpered. Tears threatened my eyes, but I wouldn't allow myself to cry in a time like this. No matter how much pain. The pain was soon gone and pleasure rode through my body. I met James's eyes.

As if reading my mind, he began to move up and down in at a slow pace. As the pace quickened so did our breaths. I moaned loudly letting James know he was doing things perfect. I felt myself explode and tumbled downward. It took a few more up-downs for James to follow, but soon he was mumbling my name as pleasure took over the both of us.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!**

The next morning at breakfast I felt truly wonderful. I smiled and waved at everyone in the hallways. James was holding my hand and we were about to enter The Great Hall. Soon everyone would know that I no longer hated James, and he no longer loathed me. There couldn't have been a person in the world happier than I was. As we approached the table we noticed Peter was sitting alone in our normal spot with his head bowed down. He had a hangover. No doubt about it. 

"Hey Pete." James mumbled making him look up. He caught sight of us holding hands, but it didn't faze him. His face remained motionless. "Hey." He grumbled before taking a long sip of pumpkin juice.

"Where are Sirius and Remus?" James asked sitting down and signaling for me to do the same.

"They aren't down yet. Apparently I was so much of a hassle they didn't get much sleep last night." It wasn't hard to detect the bitterness in his voice. 

"Well, that's good, because we wanted to talk to you." James mumbled looking at me. I nodded smiling. 

"Peter, I'm sorry." He looked at me for the first time, but still showed no emotion what so ever. So I continued, "I'm sorry for leading you on. I really think you're a great friend, but I just don't think of you as more than that. I hope you can forgive me for being such a tease." 

Peter's lips turned up slightly, but something was still different. Maybe it was just his hangover. "I forgive you, Lily. Beside, I'm sure you and James are going to be happy together." 

"Yeah, We are- " James was cut off by the sound of Sirius Black's voice. 

"There are my two favorite love birds!" Sirius plopped down in the seat next to mine as Remus took the one next to Peter. "So, how was last night?" I blushed and looked away. I can't believe he wants to talk about this now. With all these people around! 

"Great!" James answered loudly earning a slap in the stomach from me. He grinned, "Don't be shy. Tell them how you love me."

I grinned at his cuteness, "I love him."

Sirius smiled, "Perfect! Now we can celebrate! Saturday at Hogsmeade. James'll by drinks. Who's in?" 

"I'm in." I grinned as James pouted about having to buy. 

"I'm there." Remus joined in. 

Sirius turned to Peter, "You coming, Wormtail?" 

Peter looked up slowly from his plate wearing a creepy looking smile, "I'm afraid I can't. I have... other engagements." 

**A/n:  So! What do you think! Good? Bad? I for one can't believe it's over! But I do feel really great about this story. I think it turned out almost exactly how I planned it too. I really think it gave a different out look on Peter. At least I hope it did. Teehee. I'm so happy and yet sad too. I hate that this story is over, but this is not the last story I'm writing. There will be tons more. Who knows...maybe another Lily/James will come up in the future too. I just have to think of a plot. **

Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story through the hard writers block and long periods of not writing. Well, I don't think I had many of those. Anyways, I really up yells will read my next story I post. It's Draco/O.C. And I have a cute plot. 

Thanks so much for the all the reviews! 

**Thanks to: lily-fashizzle,** **bratski,** **lils,** **FallenMystery,** **misha1989,** **cupcakes-20,** **abbu jabbu,** **chikita060,** **cupcakes-20,** **angelofmynightmare,** **xXfiRePhoEnixXx,** **-.x.-Prongs-.x.-,** **Anna,** **Loony bout Lupin,** **angelic little flower,** **thesweetestlittlejazzkiller,** **Saigo no Megami,** **Allie,** **anonymously morgan,** **ErikaJ32,** **Ix3Siri,** **piratequeen24,** **Agnes Green,** **mugglemagician,** **disaster-strikes-again,** **Trapped Rabbit,** **sunshine,** **BrownEyes90,** **GoddessoftheMaaN,** **Monkeythebob,** **Lillith Potter,** **greengrl,** **scarlet emerald,** **The all mighty and powerfulM,** **Trapped Rabbit,** **lilyizzle,** **mel,** **me,** **Clueless,** **i- s n o g g e d-the-SG,** **-Scp-,Jmarit17,** **lia23,** **purtyinpink71121,** **no-comment-carissa,** **miss-mags-ak,** **Prongsie4028,** **iris2489, and** **LilyandJamesLover**


End file.
